BROKEN PIECES
by SilanceReader
Summary: He is the one who broke her up but he is also the one who tries to win her back. What will she do? Is she going to entrust her once broken heart to the same man who once broke her heart to million pieces? AU. Multiple pairings [Nami X Zoro] [Nami X Law] [Nami X Eustass] [Tashigi X Zoro] Rated M just to be safe. P/S: Law X Nami love scene ahead
1. Chapter 1

Heavy sigh from the man brought her back from her train of thought. She looked up at the man standing in front of her.

"Are you… sure about this?" She asked in a low voice. Slightly panted. Her heart throbbing. Tears started to accumulate in the corner of her eyes. But she held it back. she didn't want to cry… yet.

He gave a low sigh again and stared at her for like a second and closed his eyes, nodded. No words came from his mouth either.

Staring at his face searching for an answer in his cold expression, but seemed to never be able to decipher the meaning.

That laid back attitude, that cold demeanor, that unreadable expression… He once again, back to his world… that's all she could see in him.

Both of them standing still. Spending the time in silence. She stared down the floor, trying to process whatever he'd said just now. After several minutes which felt like hours, he broke the silence.

"Then, this will be the last time we meet. We won't be seeing each other again… I won't go to you so do you. Don't call me, don't care about me, close your eyes and ears for everything about me… and… pretend that we never know each other" She gasped at his reply. Her eyes widened and looked at the man but he still closed his eyes. That… sounded more like a harsh command to her.

Having to hear such words coming from the man she loved so dearly, she felt like multiple swords stabbing hard right into her heart million times… no, it's more than that, it felt like, he shredded her already broken heart to another small and tiny pieces that might be hard to merge, that some of the part might be missing and lost. She clutched her fist and trembled.

Still holding her tears… she wanted to say something, but unable to utter any words. Hell, this man didn't seem to even care. Typical him.

After gathering all her might, that what she thought, she opened her mouth to speak but then she paused_._ A long pause. Nothing came out. She wanted to say something but she just couldn't find any word. Instead, she swallowed her voice. She turned her eyes to the side. Unable to look at his face any longer. Just silence filled the emptiness of their surroundings. Without words, he walked away leaving the girl standing alone.

_So, he left. _She whispered to herself as to remind herself her current situation. She turned her head to the man who just left. She wanted to stop him, but found no strength in her; she couldn't even move a single finger. All she could do was staring at the back of the man who already entered his car. She saw him drove his car and still staring until the car was out of the sight.

It felt like a dream. She wanted to wake up but, she's already awake. She knew very well, this wasn't a dream, she knew this was real, she knew, this was happening just now. She knew… but, she couldn't do anything.

He left her speechless. She wanted to cry but the tears that she held from the beginning didn't want to fall. Unable to move, she stood there, reminiscence all the time they spent together from the day they met until now. The happy and sad memories they'd shared, all the stupid things they'd done. Everything played in her mind.

And just now, he ended it with no signs and no reasons. He left with nothing. She felt so hurt, so damn hurt that she was unable to cry, she wanted to scream but couldn't bring herself to do so. She could feel the pain inside her heart. It was so unbearable as the wound he left felt so deep. If the pain could be seen, she might be able to see the profusely bleeding wound. The wound that might won't be able to heal.

* * *

Her sister was watering the plant outside the door when she saw her sister came with unreadable expression.

"Just came back?" she asked with smile. Nami didn't reply but looked at her face without saying anything and just entered her room leaving her sister in questions.

Sensing something is not right, she thought of giving her some time to sort things out by herself. She knew sometime later, her sister will be able to tell her what was happening, if she would.

In her room, she slumped her body onto the bed. She just laid on her bed staring at nothing. Her heart felt empty. Her mind was somewhere else. She kept staring at the ceiling she didn't realize that all her senses slowly shut down one by one and the pain she felt faded into the recesses of her subconscious mind.

A knock on her door woke her up from her slumber. She sat and looked at the clock. It was 7.15 pm.

"Nami, dinner is ready" she heard her sister outside her room. Slowly she walked into the door and opened it. Upon seeing Nami in the kitchen, Nojiko formed her smile and gestured her to take a seat. Understood, she pulled the chair and sat.

They ate in silent. Nojiko noticed that, Nami kept poking on her food with the fork but didn't eat. She stopped and stared at Nami's face. She could see the sadness written all over Nami's face.

"Nami, why don't you eat?" Nojiko uttered. Nami looked up at her sister who was now staring at her. Feeling guilty, she put her fork.

"I'm done" Nami suddenly stood up and went to her room leaving her sister alone.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Nojiko entered Nami's room and saw her sister lying on the bed. She didn't know whether her sister was sleeping or just lying unmoved. She sunk down next to Nami. She rubbed Nami's back as a comforting gesture.

"Nami, although I didn't know what happen… remember, I am always here for you" was all she could say to Nami.

_What a terrible sister I am_. She said to herself as she hugged her little sister.

* * *

"I'm going to further my study" Nami suddenly spoke. Nojiko who was reading turned her attention to Nami who was sitting directly in front of her. All she could see was a pair of lifeless eyes. Nojiko didn't dare to say anything.

For the past few months, Nami had been a prisoner in her own world. Rarely came out of her room, she would, only when she felt like. She began to worry and tried to talk to her about this, but Nami didn't talk anything about that. She knew, Nami wanted to keep this to herself not letting her know. But she assumed, she knew what was going on to her.

She knew her sister is a strong girl and sooner or later, she would be able to get over whatever problem she had for now.

"Well, if you think that is the best" Nojiko smiled and continued "I'm sure mom will be happy".

Nami nodded and smiled half-heartedly. The smile was not that bright, but Nojiko was glad because, at least, Nami was trying to move on with her own life. At least, her sister tried to pull herself together and got on her feet after overwhelmed by the pain Nojiko knew was unbearable to Nami.

* * *

"I'm going out tonight" Nami stood leaning on the wall while her sister was preparing dishes. Nojiko turned her head to see her sister and raised her brows.

"Your not going to eat dinner?" Nojiko asked in returned.

Nami shook her head. "Well, then, that means, I'll eat alone." Nojiko shrugged.

"I'll be late. Don't wait for me" Nami responded.

"Be careful" Nojiko reminded Nami.

Nami waved her hand goodbye and left.

**TBC…**

**So, this is my first attempt to write a fiction. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and repeated words since I have very limited vocabularies. Oh, English isn't my first language so, please excuse me for that ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

She went to a bar belonged to one of her friends. It wasn't like she went there for no reason. She _purposely_ went there. She really needed something to release her tension and get some fun. So she thought.

She planned to drown herself but, oh well, blamed that to the high tolerance of alcohol she posed. She knew very well this little plan will ruin herself, but she didn't care. She wanted to do it anyway.

As she sat enjoying her drink, suddenly, she felt a hand brushed on the small of her back. She turned her head to see a man smiled down at her with his mocking smile. As expected, Eustass kidd.

"Been a long time babe. You look awful" Gesturing the bartender to give him a glass of vodka.

"Where's that grumpy boyfriend of yours, huh?" He smirked. She eyed him with an annoyed expression. Without answering his question, she returned her attention to her drink. She took her glass, but a hand stopped her. She turned her head to him again.

"Another quarrel?" Leaning against the counter, his hand took the glass on the table the bartender had just served him.

"Oi Kidd! Hitting on your ex-girlfriend?" One of the guys shouted from who knew where.

"Shut up asshole, I'm trying my luck" He laughed and turned his attention to Nami. "So… wanna kill some time with me?" Kidd smirked, Nami didn't answer, not even looked at him either, instead she sipped her drink.

"Well?" he asked again raising one brow and looked into her, waiting for an answer. "Come on! Nami! What's wrong with you? Time of the month?" Kidd asked with a little laugh. Nami put the glass on the counter with a loud "thuck".

"We... broke up" Nami let out a heavy sigh "satisfied?" squawked at him.

Kidd paused a little. A little shocked to hear the news. He didn't need to ask why as he already expected that. Then he turned his attention to her. Unable to say anything, he shrugged and continued with his drink. Both of them silence, only the loud music could be heard.

Kidd recalled his memories when Nami broke up with him. A long time ago. She left him over that bastard and now that guy dumped her. _How irony._ He thought. Kidd smiled a little and elbowing her to pay attention to him. Nami turned her head to him and raised her brow.

"So… are you here to find me?" Kidd sneered already knowing the answer.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I am attractive?" Nami suddenly asked him without answering his question.

He raised his brows wondering, _Did she drunk?_ _No! No! She's a good drinker_, _there's no way this little chick will drunk. She'll never get drunk_. He assured himself.

A breathe on his neck stopped him from his strayed thought. Nami was now leaning on his shoulder and watching at him with a smile on her face. _A forced smiled, indeed_.

Kidd smiled a little and shrugged his shoulder then spoke, "I wouldn't hit on ugly chick"

Nami placed her hand on his shoulder as she got up.

"Bring me home" she told him while turning her gaze to him.

Kidd smirk as he got up and towering over her. "Are you sure about this?" _Might as well took advantage on her offer. She wants it and I want it too. _Kidd thought as he looked at her.

"A friend with benefit are we" Kidd smirked.

Nami held his gaze for a while then she told him, "I wouldn't be here if I were to regret what I am about to do". Her answer got him and his smirk became wider.

"Come" tilted his head to the sideways indicating her to follow him.

As they were outside the bar, Kidd got up on his bike. Nami hopped on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. As soon as she settled, Kidd revved the throttled, turned the cycle and spun down the driveway.

* * *

Gasps and moans filled the small room. Both Kidd and Nami were banging into each other to satisfy their needs. After some time, he grunted as he came, he rolled to his side, arching with a satisfied groan escaped his throat. Breathing heavily, he turned to his side to see Nami who was now turning her back to him. He smiled widely feeling the excitement after the sex they'd done and rubbing her back.

"You don't seem to focus during the wrestling Nami." Laughed a little at his own word as he found that the word "wrestling" sounded funny to him. Ignoring him, she pulled the blanket to cover her naked body. Kidd sat up, reaching a box of cigarette, pulled one and lit the cigars then he leaned back against the head of the bed puffing a smoke he just inhaled. He laid still drown in his own thoughts.

He recalled back the last time they made love. It was a long time ago that he couldn't remember how he felt back then. But now, all they did was a sex. With no feeling or emotion. It wasn't even something a friend should do. _Hell, they shouldn't have done it in the first place. _Now he thought about it, it seemed like a one night-stand. A pretty good one, if he added_. _A shifting to his side interrupted him from his thought. He looked to the side just to see her sat, wrapped the blanket around her body and began to gather her clothes discarded on the floor. She started to dress. His eyes following her movement enjoying the sight of her perfect curved.

"Where are you going?" Kidd asked knowing the answer.

"Home" without looking at him. After dressed up, Nami walked to the door ready to put her shoes on. Stopped on her track when she heard him called her.

"Oi Nami! Whenever you're feeling empty again, don't hesitate to come and see me. I am always ready to fill you, you know" Nami narrowed her eyes as she saw him smirked. That smirk annoyed her to the core that she just grabbed anything within her reach and threw it to him.

He caught it single-handedly. Nami spat "This is the last night stand, idiot. We won't be seeing each other again maybe for some time". Turning her attention on putting her shoes. As she stood she spoke "I'll be leaving next week so, if you wanna come, then do so" she twisted the knob. "Oh, thank you for your little time" she mocked.

"Hmmph! Whatever bitch".

_And you just had sex with this idiot, who's the idiot now. _He laid himself on the bed. A click of the door reminded him that Nami left. "Thank you my ass" Kidd mumbled to himself and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Standing at the departure hall, Kidd and Killer watched as Nami and Nojiko exchanging hugs and bid goodbye to each other. Kidd yawned at the sight. He could still feel a sting on his left cheek resulting from his brawling with some other man few nights ago.

"Be careful, Nami. We'll be lonely" Killer said giving a hug to her friend.

"Take care of Kidd and yourself too. Don't let him brawl too much" Returning the hug. She patted his shoulder. Killer nodded and rubbing her shoulder as a gesture of "I promise".

_What a boring sight_. Kidd muttered. Then he saw Nami walked towards him.

She gave him a hug. "Take care of Nojiko, Kidd" she said to Kidd. Kidd wrapped his one arm around her and gave a quick peck on her cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't screw her" He whispered to her. Nami elbowed him in the stomach at his remark. A hiss came from his mouth as he rubbed his stomach. Feeling the pain. Not the pain she gave him, but the pain he got from someone else.

Raising her one brow, Nami looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That blow won't kill you. By the way, take care of yourself too" she said to him. He nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah! Stop blabbering. Be careful and take care of yourself too. Don't worry too much" he assured her.

Nami who was now walking towards the gate took a glance before waving them goodbye. They only watched until Nami was out of the sight.

"I hope, she'll be fine" Nojiko said half-whispered. Kidd heard and glanced at her. A shrug was his only response.

"Let's go back, sis" Killer suggested and they left the airport.

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews KakashiXSakura16 and Mandarina.**

** Hempo : Sooner or later you can guess who is "the man she love".**

**I appreciate it a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

… 3 years later ...

"I… don't like bread" Law said with a disgusting look planted on his face.

"Shut up and eat. It's not like you can demand something fancy from a poor girl like me" she pulled Law by the shoulder and forced him to sit.

Unable to fight back, he let himself sat on the chair. Nami then took her seat in front of him.

Law sipped his coffee. He didn't even touch the bread. He then turned his eyes to scan her face. His eyes lingered from her brows, to her eyes, her nose, her lips, her slightly blushing cheeks, her hair_. _Everything he could carve on his mind._ Beautiful. _Seeing her glowing face made him remember the night they shared last night.

A "ding" sound from the microwave made Nami turned her head to the side, he noticed the small but visible red mark on her neck. He smiled to himself as feeling pride at the mark he left on her.

Nami got up to take the food from the microwave and put it on the table. Law took the food and began eating his breakfast. They spent the rest of the morning conversing with each other.

* * *

At the airport…

"Kidd will pick me up later" She told Law as she took her printed boarding pass from the kiosk. Turning to Law, she stared at him. Suddenly, she felt so sad.

Unable to contain her feeling, she hugged him tightly. "Tora! I'm so gonna miss you" Law returned her hug and planted a kiss on her forehead, quite long.

"Three months aren't that long. After all, you can always call me if you miss me" Law smiled to her and patted her head. She looked up at him and staring at his eyes.

Law studied her face. He thought that, he had been looking at her face quite frequently this lately. He was going to miss her too but he wouldn't say it out loud, not to give the girl the satisfaction of that knowledge. Law placed his hands behind her head, pulling and butting their forehead together. Their noses brushed. Law closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment in silent.

An announcement made them startled from their little intimate moment. Nami was unable to utter any word. She felt something heavy inside her heart. Her arms still held him tightly. She felt like, she didn't want to leave but she had to do. _Ahh… how am I going to live my day._ Nami let out a heavy sigh not realizing that Law had watched her.

"Call me once you arrived" Law reminded her. Nami just nodded. Before leaving, Law pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself Nami-ya". Law smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her nose. Nami felt she didn't want to let him go but as much as she didn't want to, she had to. And the time was really jealous of them.

"You too Tora!" Nami made her move to the gate. Law stood and waved his hand. The other hand was in his pocket. He then turned his back to leave when he no longer saw her.

* * *

After several hours…

He picked his phone as he heard the phone rang.

"Hello?" A smile formed on his lips upon hearing Nami's voice.

"Toraaaa! Are you busy?" Nami asked.

"No… How was your trip?" He asked after a while. Just hearing her voice made him happy.

"Hmmm… nothing grand but… It's nice to be home" He could hear her not so lively voice.

"Ne, Tora… I am worn out. Wanna get some sleep" Nami told Law.

Nami knew that Law was actually lying. She knew, at this time of hour, Law would be busy with his patients. Not wanting him to neglect his patient, she made some excuse too but she felt glad that this guy spared some time just for her.

"Yes… I bet you are. Go get enough rest Nami-ya. I'll call you tonight"

"Okay… Miss you Tora!" Nami told him.

Law smiled widely "I miss you too" Law could hear Nami chuckled.

"Love you"

"Love you too" With that their conversation ended.

* * *

"Nami, are you coming tonight?" Nojiko asked her. Nami put her phone on the table as she saw Nojiko coming.

Nami turned to her sister "Well, of course. Kidd will fetch me" she formed a smile on her lips.

Nami then slumped her body on her bed. Resting for a while.

"Are you coming too, Nojiko?" Nami asked her.

Nojiko shook her head "why should I? After all, I'm not that familiar with that friends of yours, they are just too… especially Kidd" Nojiko confessed.

"Hey, he is actually a nice guy" Nami replied.

"That gangster? Hmmph! I rather think he is not" Nojiko then left the room with a little laugh.

An engine sound made Nami jumped from her bed. Quickly she ran towards the door.

"Nojiko… I'm leaving" Nami shouted.

"Be sure to close the door" Nojiko shouted back.

* * *

As Nami and Kidd arrived, Nami spotted Killer waving at them. Nami walked towards Killer and gave him a friendly hug.

"Nami… it's good to see you again" Killer said patting her back.

"Yeah! It's been a long time Killer, you didn't change at all" Nami smiled at her.

The others were cheering as they saw Nami just came back.

Kidd who was just sitting made an uncomfortable face. Upon seeing her friends made such face, Nami walked towards him and sat beside him.

"Hey… you don't look so happy" Nami pulled both of his cheek to force him smile.

"Ouch! That hurts bitch" Kidd slapped her hands away and caressed his check softly. "Why are you here anyway"

"What? I can't be here?" Nami raised her brows. "You grumpy old man" rolling her eyes.

Kidd turned to glare at her, Nami then returned the glare. Both of them glaring at each other. They seemed like having a staring competition that suddenly the people around them cheering made them turned to the crowded.

"Hey, Nami, don't lose"

"Yeah, beat him Nami"

"Nami, kick his ass"

Kidd then turned his deadly glare to the crowded. All of them fell silence and dismissed turning to their own sits and partying themselves.

"Well, it looks like, I am the winner" Nami declared herself.

"Shut up! No one declared that yet and I never intended on playing this stupid game either" Kidd then stood and walked to the counter to grab some drinks.

Nami stared at his back and smiled to herself. Not that she felt hurt at how Kidd treated her. He was always like that. But she knew, deep inside, Kidd was so happy to see her. He just didn't know how to show it "appropriately".

Sitting on his couch, Law dialled her number again. No answer. Law sighed and leaned on his couch. _Why isn't she answering?_

* * *

A motorcycle came to a stop in front of Nami's house. Nami slid off the bike, removed her helmet and passed it to Kidd. Kidd shut down his bike for a while as to not interrupt the neighborhood.

"Thanks Kidd for the little party" Nami smiled at him. When he saw some of Nami's hairs stranded, out of instinct he brushed the hair.

"When are you start working?" Instead of returning her gratitude, he changed the subject.

"Maybe… next week" Nami answered him. Kidd nodded.

"Then, are you moving?" Kidd stared down at her.

"Not sure yet. I need to find an apartment to stay, so I don't think…"

"Are you leaving Najikon again?" Kidd asked her.

"I don't think… ah! It's Nojiko… Damn you! How long have you been living that you don't remember her name?" Nami punched him in the head.

"Who cares about the name? Kidd smirked touching the spot Nami punched just now.

Nami sighed. He really never changed that it started to annoy her.

"Go back! Go back! Just be careful" She made the gesture as to shoo him off.

Kidd then started his engine ready to go.

"Thanks again, Kidd and good night"

"Hmmph" was the only answer Kidd gave before he left.

Nami stared at him until he was out of sight and she got into her house.

* * *

Once she reached her bedroom, she checked her phone. She gasped upon seeing miscalls from Law.

She stuck her tongue out and made a worried face. _Damn. I forgot._ Then, she dialled the number.

She waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello"

Her heart jumped a little hearing Law's voice, "Ah… Tora… sorry! I kept my phone in a silence mode I didn't realize you called" she explained to him that she forgot to breathe.

"Calm down Nami-ya…. Never mind bout that… I just want to hear your voice" Law stated honestly.

Nami paused a while, smiling to herself.

"Awww… Tora… I feel like, I don't want to hang up. I want to talk to you the whole night" Nami heard Law laughed a little.

"Then, stay like this" Law suggested. Nami smiled and nodded. She leaned on her door and slowly slid down to sit.

"Nami-ya… don't just nod. Say something" Nami's eyes widened realizing what she just did. Nami laughed without a sound and put her palm on her mouth. All of sudden, she missed him. A lot.

Able to sense her feeling, Law teased her again to lighten up their conversation, "Now you are laughing alone, are you drunk?"

"Jeez… you are one to talk. I am not. I just…" she let out a heavy sigh and slowly sat on her bed "Tora… although you just called me today, I feel like, I miss you a lot already"

She heard him sighed then he spoke, "Nami-ya, you should not miss me"

Nami flustered, "Wha… wha…"

"Love me. That makes me feel better" For some unknown reason, she felt the words gave her a warm feeling. She smiled.

Then they continued their conversation. They spent the night as they usually did. But this time, their only voices were the thing that connected them.

As for now, she thought, this was the best moment in her life. Although they were far apart, she still could feel their heart were so close to each other.

And that night she slept comfortably as a smile could be seen painted on her face.

**TBC**

Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I was hoping to read a critique review so that I can improve my story.

**Novi chan :** Since I didn't find these multiple pairings being written, I decided to write it on my own. :D

**KakashiXSakura16 :** Really? Then please do so… I'll be waiting for your story.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nami arrived at her new workplace, she was amazed at how big it was. Nami put a smile on her face and walked towards the entrance door with confidence. _Starting today, I'll be working here_.

She felt nervous but happy at the same time. She entered the lift along with other people then got out once the lift stopped at her desired floor.

She stepped out and slowly walked towards the counter introducing herself to the blue-haired woman sat just near the front table. The blue-haired woman introduced herself as Vivi. They had a little talk. After a while, Vivi told Nami to sit on the couch for a while.

Nami did as told. As she sat, she heard somebody opened a door. Another dark-hair woman appeared. The dark-haired woman approached her with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded her head as a polite gesture.

"Excuse me… are you waiting for someone?" She asked while extending her right hand. She held a glass of hot coffee in her left hand. Nami stood and shook her hand.

"I am Tashigi" she introduced herself with a smile.

"Nami… aaa… I am just about to report for duty…" Nami explained.

Tashigi raised her brows and nodded her head a little. "I see… Oh… you are the new employee?"

"Looks like it" Nami answered her with a half-hearted smile unsure about her own answer.

"Oh… well, then, I shall bring you to meet the boss. Come with me" Tashigi invited her.

"Thanks… but Vivi said she…"

"Ah… but you can come as well, Vivi should've bring you along to see Smoker-san instead, not to ask you to wait here"

Nami nodded then gathered her belongings readying herself to follow her. Out of nowhere, she heard a yelp. As she turned her head, she saw Tashigi already burshing her face.

Nami stunned as she watched. Tashigi tried to gather herself. _This girl just bumped the boss, didn't she?_

"You should put your glasses on Tashigi. Just how many times I told you" a middle-aged man and Vivi appeared in front of Tashigi. Nami bowed a little.

"So… sorry Smoker-san. I didn't see you…" Tashigi stuttered while her hand still wandering searching for a support. Ignoring Tashigi, Smoker turned to Nami and introduced himself.

"I am Smoker, the Head Section of this department. Let me show you your table as well as introduce you to the others" Smoker turned to her and extending his hand.

Nami grabbed his hand. But no word came as she didn't know what to say.

"I expect you to work with just a little supervision because I have no time to entertain another little girl"

_This old man… is he humiliating me! Is he? He looks down on me. _ Nami snapped.

"Don't worry Nami-san. Although he is like that, he is a good leader" Vivi whispered to Nami. Nami nodded hesitantly.

As they entered the office, she could see all eyes on her.

"Stop your work for a while. This is our new employee, Miss Nami" Smoker introduced her to the others. "Your sit is over there" Smoker pointed to the empty table near another closed room. "I assumed you already know what you should do. Anything you can ask the other, they will help you. Tashigi, Vivi, you do the rest" with that, Smoker left.

_Just that._ _Just like that? Just you wait, Grandpa!. I'll show you what I can do. _Nami irritated at Smoker's behaviour.

"Yes! Smoker-san" Tashigi and Vivi replied at the same time.

All of the workers started to gather around her. Tashigi introduced Nami to her fellow colleagues. Each and everyone of them shook hand with Nami and introducing themselves.

"Sorry all, but it may take me a while to remember your names, but I'll try my best to do so" Nami spoke although there were only seven of them that it wasn't that hard to remember each one of them.

"Ahh… don't worry Nami-san. Sooner or later, you'll be familiar with us" the blonde guy assured Nami. If she remembered correctly, his name was Sanji.

Nami nodded, "Th…thank you… S… Sanji" Nami hesitated.

Suddenly Sanji wriggling expressing his happiness "I'm so happy she could remember my name". Nami startled didn't expect that reaction.

"Don't mind him Nami. He is always like that. That pervert..." the long nose guy told Nami. He made a disgusting face and glanced at Sanji who was still twisting around Nami.

Nami could only formed a smile unable to say anything.

"Guys, don't trouble her so much. This is her first day. We should help her" Tashigi told her fellow colleagues. Tashigi then lead Nami to her sit.

"Nami-san, if you have anything, you can just tell me" Tashigi told Nami before she sat in her own table next to Nami. Nami nodded. The others as well got back to their and continued their work.

Nami sat to arrange and tidy up her table but then, her attention turned to the empty room next to her. Shrugged, she continued her work.

* * *

"And… today, we are going to toast for our new member, Nami" Usopp exclaimed happily.

They were having a little party at a small restaurant belonged to Usopp's friend. Nami sat between Vivi and Tashigi. These girls were so nice to her.

"Excuse me… Nami-san!... Do you mind if I ask?" Vivi asked her.

Nami nodded and smiled, "Sure, Vivi"

"Where do you live?"

"I stay at North District" Nami replied.

"That's far…" Everybody in the room spoke at the same time.

"Err… not that far, I can just ask my friend to send and pick me" Nami explained to them.

"Who is it? A guy? A girl?" Sanji suddenly interrupted. Usopp smacked Sanji as he found that annoying. Nami could only stunned still holding the sweet bun.

"Oi! Nami… if you're not eating that, then give it to me" Luffy extending his hand for the food.

"Are you stupid…she barely even touched it" Usopp hollered at him and smacked him in the head.

"Ouch! That hurts Usopp" Luffy whined.

"OF COURSE IT IS!… I really need to put some sense into your empty little brain… damn… how can you even get a job with your stupidity" Usopp complained.

_This Usopp guy really has it hard_. Nami thought as she could see, he was the only "normal" guy in their group.

"Like he said, it's luck" Luffy said with a grin. Nami looked at Luffy with a surprise. _Luck? _

"What luck… you just got it because that bastard gave you the luck" Sanji interrupted.

"Don't worry Nami-san, you'll get used to it" Vivi assured her with her smile as she thought Nami was surprised by Usopp's action.

_I pity these girls_. As she looked at the girls. She nodded her head in response to Vivi but deep in her thought, she questioned herself if she could stand this stupidity.

* * *

"Thanks for the warm welcome, everyone" Nami said as they were gathering outside the room.

"Nah… it's nothing, Nami-san, this is what we used to do every time we got a new member" Vivi said as they walked.

"Yes… Nami-san! Allow me to escort you" Sanji suddenly interrupted as he grabbed Nami's arm and escorted her. Again, Nami could only follow him.

"Nami… do you take a bus?" Luffy asked her.

"No… I asked my friend to pick me up" Nami told them. "He's on his way"

"Nami-san, you can stay with me" Vivi suggested her "After all, I stay alone"

Nami turned her head to see Vivi "Thanks Vivi but no thanks. I don't mind having to go back and forth from my house to work. I'm used to it. After all, I can't leave my sister" Nami told Vivi.

As they reached outside the little restaurant, a load roaring sound from a bike turned their attention to a man who was sitting on the bike.

"What...?" Usopp suddenly hide behind Luffy. Everyone started to panic and shuffled backwards a little when they saw him.

The girls had a very scared look on their face as they saw Kidd… well, she expected the reaction since Kidd was one like a gangster… if she could describe, with that red spiky hair, with his open-shirt showing his muscular chest, with his extra-ordinary leather jacket, with his black boot, his bike… everything made him look like a hell gangster. And sure made him look scary.

"No… no… guys. He is my friend I talked about" Nami replied to them with her smile as Nami walked towards Kidd. All of her friends were speechless except Luffy who didn't show any reaction but picked his nose.

Nami pulled Kidd's hand to follow her. Reluctantly, he still followed Nami. She introduced him to them.

"Kidd, these are my colleagues" while wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Hmmph" was all his response.

Twitched, Sanji puffed his smoke, and snarled, "Oi, you brutal guy… you should behave like a gentleman in front of ladies. Did you mother not teach you that?"

"Aahh?" Kidd scowled irritated "picking a fight, lady-guy?" Kidd stepped forward.

"What did you say?" Sanji glared at him, a hand in his pocket. Usopp started to pull Sanji's arm to stop his advance.

Nami gasped. "No… No… you guys, don't!" she pulled Kidd back. The other girls were so confused that they could only look at the two guys.

"You really looked like a real gangster" suddenly Luffy appeared between them. A hand under his chin and tilted his head a little as he studied Kidd.

That made Sanji and Kidd stopped a while.

Kidd looked down to Luffy, "What now, you fly?"

Nami sighed. She should expect this would happen, "Maybe this isn't the right time. Let's go Kidd. You are really a troublesome" Nami tried her hard to pull him.

"Sorry guys" Nami apologized.

"Let's go bitch" Kidd wrapped his arm around Nami's head and pulled her.

"Oi! You! Stop calling Nami-san names… and don't treat Nami-san like that" Sanji shouted reminded him.

Instead of answering him, Kidd stopped, turned his body facing Sanji, smirked and flipped him off.

A vein popped in his temple as he was ready to charge towards him. But Usopp pulled him back. "Doooon't Sanji! Please…. dooooooon't" Usopp begged.

"Bye guys… see you tomorrow" Nami interrupted. Regret could be seen on her face. They stared as Nami put the helmet on her head and hopped on the bike. Kidd purposely roaring his bike louder than before to piss Sanji's off. As Nami passed by, Nami waved her hand to them.

"Bye Nami… see you tomorrow" Luffy shouted and waved his hand happily.

"Is Nami-san gonna be okay?" was all Brook could say in his calm demeanor.

"Well… Nami-san did say he is her friend, so…" Vivi answered hesitantly.

"Ha… ha… ha… Sanji-san. You wouldn't get a chance" Brook said to Sanji and got a pretty good kick from the latter.

After a while, they parted ways.

* * *

"How was your work?" Kidd asked Nami as he stopped in front of Nami's house.

Unclasped the helmet, she took it off and passed it to him.

"Why are you so rude?""

"Problem?" He smirked.

Nami pulled her face.

"Tomorrow, you don't have to pick me… I'll just ride the bus" Nami told him while brushing her hair.

"That's a good news. I don't have to wake up early just to fetch your ass to your work" Kidd replied nonchalantly.

Twitched, Nami pinched and pulled his nose "Your answer pissed me off" Nami spat in return.

"You ungrateful little wench" Kidd touched his nose, furrowing his brows. Nami laughed.

Seeing her laugh softened Kidd a little "You should go inside. Anything call me"

"Okay. Bye Kidd" Nami nodded before turning her back to him. As she opened the door, she waved him.

Kidd waved her and started to leave.

* * *

"Tashigi-chan, is this room occupied?" Nami asked Tashigi while pointing to the room beside her. The room was bothering her as it was empty for almost three weeks.

Tashigi turned her head to Nami and nodded to answer her question "Oh, that room. Our supervisor. Currently outstation. He'll be back next week" Tashigi explained to her with a big smile. A happiness in her eyes she could see.

_He?... So, we do have supervisor._. Nami thought continued to her desktop. She wondered who was the guy who occupied this position. She hoped, he wasn't an old man... no middle-age guy like Smoker.

"Why'd you ask Nami-san?" Tashigi asked her again after a while.

"Nah! It's just bothering me. It's been empty for three weeks, right?" Nami answered honestly.

Tashigi replied, "He'd been outstation for a month then you came a week after"

Nami nodded. That explained why she had not seen him.

For some unknown reason, she had a very uneasy feeling about the "supervisor". She couldn't explain, but all she could feel was an uncomfortable feeling every time she looked at the empty room.

* * *

"I understand. I'll pick you during lunch hour" Tashigi ended her conversation. Nami turned her head to see Tashigi who was now standing up. Nami saw Tashigi had a big smile on her face.

_Must be a good news._ Nami thought then continued to her work.

After a while, she stood up, stretched her body to take a little break. She then saw Tashigi came with two glasses of coffee in her hand that she assumed one was for her. Tashigi passed the glass to Nami.

"Thanks Tashigi-chan" Nami held the glass.

"Don't sweat it! It's normal when you make one, you'll make for another" Tashigi said with a smile. She nodded agree as she also did the same to her.

Tashigi was humming in her seat that Nami found it quite rare but she decided not to ask.

_*At lunch_

"Sorry guys. I have to go to now!" Tashigi said to Nami and Vivi.

"No… no… it's fine. Be careful Tashigi" Vivi reminded her.

"Okay… bye. See you after lunch" Tashigi replied. Both girls just nodded. They could see Tashigi ran a little towards the lift and suddenly bumped into the trash bin. Both girls sweat dropped.

"Careful Tashigi-chan" Nami shouted. Smiled at her clumsiness. Tashigi turned and waved them goodbye.

"Tashigi-chan looks quite happy this lately" Nami spoke to Vivi as they walked towards the café.

"Well, of course, her boyfriend will be returned tomorrow. She was going to pick him in the airport today anyway" Vivi answered her.

"Boyfriend? She has?" Nami questioned in surprised.

"I know what you think" Vivi said. Both of them laugh.

"I hope that guy isn't that clumsy as Tashigi-chan" Nami claimed. Vivi nodded.

"They are really opposite, you know. Tashigi is a clumsy one but her boyfriend is quite neat" Vivi told Nami.

Nami raised her brows "Really? Then, that guy is really a real deal for Tashigi-chan"

"You bet!" Vivi replied again with a giggle.

"If you see them, no one could expect them a couple. And, Sanji-san always picks a fight with him in the office. Sometimes, Smoker-san has to interrupt" Vivi laughed a little recalling the incident.

_Office… does that mean… he is also_…her thought rang a bell on her. Unable to contain her curiosity, she asked Vivi, "The supervisor?"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, Zoro-san… " Vivi answered her. Nami shocked. Her eyes widened.

"Who?" She asked again just to make sure she didn't mishear the name.

She repeated her answer without looking at Nami's sudden changed expression as Vivi only focused on her meal. "Roronoa Zoro"

Nami halted, suddenly unable to move as the name brought her a shock.

Nami whispered to herself, "Roronoa… Zoro". She gulped. That name… for three years, she never uttered the name.

**TBC**

**Here comes another new chapter. It's a bit long. I was thinking to divide this in two chapters but I still want Zoro's name to be revealed in this chapter, so I end up deleting some scenes.**

**Novi chan** - Well, it can be guessed because, the two main heroes already had their role in this chapter. And that remains him.

**Hempo** - Yup. It was Zoro. Don't worry. I already have that in my storyline. But, you just have to wait because I need to arrange all the plots so that they fill in the right slots. By the way, I can understand you just well. Am not English either.

**KakashiXSakura16** : You really did comment. I'm happy ~(*y*~)(~*3*)~


	5. Chapter 5

She confused. She didn't know what kind of mixed feeling she just felt when she heard the name of the man. The man she was once loved. The man she gave all her heart . The man she once trusted for all her life.

The same man who threw her love away. The man who broke her heart into million pieces. The man who in return, betrayed her trust. All of the bad memories came knocking on her head.

She felt that her heart suddenly ached… a lot, that she thought she wanted to vomit all the food she ate just now. She stopped eating.

Vivi noticed her changes, "What's wrong Nami-san? You look pale" concern in her voice. Nami tried her best to mask her uneasiness.

"No… nothing… suddenly, my stomach ache" Nami lied, half-smiled and ran her hand on her now uneasy stomach. Not because of the food, because of the sudden ached in her heart.

"Nami-san. If you're feeling unwell, we can rest in the break area for a while." Vivi stood to support Nami to get up from her seat.

Nami held Vivi's shoulder for a support and they walked out the café to go to the break area. As Vivi sat Nami on the sofa, Vivi dialed Sanji's number.

"Wait here Nami-san. Sanji-san will come later". Nami just nodded. She felt pity on Vivi for her undivided concern but unable to tell her the real cause turned her to her current awful condition. Nami felt hopeless as she had to lie but she just couldn't get herself to confess yet as this wasn't something she could tell others that easily.

Nami didn't know how to react. She wasn't ready yet that her whole body felt a little numb, restless and pain. Vivi went to the café to buy a bottle of water.

"Nami-san, are you okay?" Vivi approached her. "I think, you should go to the clinic" Vivi suggested her. "You really look pale" she continued as she passed the bottle to Nami.

"Don't worry Vivi, I'll be fine after some rest" Nami assured her accepting the bottle. She then leaned her body on the sofa as she closed her eyes. Vivi sat next to her.

After a while, Sanji came with a concern in his voice.

"Nami-san! Are you really okay? Don't you want to go to a clinic? I can bring you there" Sanji offered. Nami shook her head.

"No. I'm fine Sanji-kun"

"But you don't look that fine" Sanji told her escorting her to the lift and their office. Vivi followed suit holding Nami's handbag.

* * *

Upon seeing Nami's condition, Brook, Usopp and Luffy gathered around them.

"Oi! Nami, what happen? You look unwell?" Luffy asked as Sanji sat Nami on the couch.

"Oi! Luffy… don't just throw a question at her, give her some space" Usopp pulled Luffy.

"What's with the commotion?" Suddenly, Smoker got out of his room. When he saw Nami, he raised his brow and asked "Miss Nami, are you feeling alright?"

"She had stomach ache, Smoker-san" Vivi answered.

Smoker nodded, "You shouldn't push yourself that hard. You can take an emergency leave if you want, I approve it right away" Smoker suggested.

"What? You hardly approve mine" Luffy whimpered looking at Smoker. "This is so unfair"

"Shut up! You just have no good reason for taking a leave or MC, now go to your work" Smoker hollered at him. As he turned to Nami, "What about it Miss Nami?"

Nami gave a small nod. Maybe she needed it to prepare herself for tomorrow.

"If you excuse, old man. I'll ride her home" Sanji suggested.

"You really good at finding an excuse to escape your work" with that, Smoker left.

"Nami-san, if you please?" Sanji asked her.

Nami gave Sanji a nod, "Thank you, Sanji-kun"

Then, Sanji escorted Nami to the lift while the others continued on their tasks.

* * *

_I thought I was able to get over it. But I don't. Just by hearing his name, I turned into this state._ _What a terrible sight_. Nami thought while lying on her bed.

_How am I supposed to react_? _Ignoring him… no… no… I'll make it obvious. _She shook her head as she didn't agree on that. _Or should I just pretend like we just met each other? _She nodded. _What if he is also pretending not to know me? _She put her hand on her chin. _Then, that'll be good. _Nami thought of several strategies. She imagined herself in any possible situation. But, when she imagined her confrontation with Zoro, her stomach ached again due to the nervousness.

"Damn, why am I so nervous?" Nami questioned herself. "I haven't meet him yet"

A ring on the phone brought her back from her wild imagination. She sat up and picked her phone. As she saw a name appeared on the screen, she smiled. All her worries faded.

"Hello, sweet. How are you?" Law greeted her.

"Tora..." Nami replied without answering him.

Upon hearing her not-so-excited voice, he asked "Problem in the workplace?"

"Emm… Something like that" Nami tried to lie. She didn't want him to worry much about her. Law could hear Nami let out a sigh.

"Nami-ya… is something bothering you?" Law asked her, concern in his voice.

She paused a while then continued, "It's just that, we haven't meet for quite some time that I miss you so much" Nami tried to make up an excuse.

Law knew, she lied. He knew there was something that bothering Nami but, since Nami didn't want to share to him, he decided not to ask unless Nami willingly told him.

"Really? Then, do you want me to go there?" Law tried to lighten up the mood.

Nami eyes widened and she suddenly felt happy. To be honest, she really needed him right now. She needed him on her side to comfort her but she knew that all were just her wishful thinking.

"Tora… if you could, then I'll be more than happy… but..." unable to continue her words. After a long pause, she assured him, "I'm fine here"

"Then, you don't want to see me?"

"No… no… no… Tora! Of course I want to… I really want to see…" Nami stopped a while. _Damn. This guy really knows how to make me confess._ Nami heard him chuckle.

"Tora! you really… jerk" Now Nami laughed a little realized that she had been caught in the trap Law set her up.

"Nami-ya, if you miss me a lot, I have some _medicine_ for you" Law suddenly broke the silence.

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes, and call my name… eleven times. I'll appear in front of you" Law replied.

"You lied" Nami laughed a little.

"Why don't you try"

"What if I don't see you?"

"You wouldn't know unless you try"

"Okay now, close your eyes… and say my name" Law ordered her. Nami bit her lower lip and smiled while closing her eyes and uttered his name.

"So you really close your eyes…" Law chuckled.

"You're just playing…" Nami whined. She opened her eyes as she realized Law just teased her.

"No, sweet. Close your eyes" Law ordered her again.

Nami complied. She closed her eyes again.

"So… did you see me?" Law asked her again. Nami smiled still closing her eyes.

" I… can only see you when I close my eyes" Nami answered him, honestly.

"See… I told you" Law laughed as he felt he won the argument.

"Tora… you did the same too?" Nami asked him again still closing her eyes. She felt like, she was talking to Law face to face when she closed her eyes. "I feel like… an idiot" Nami continued.

"I don't mind being an idiot if I could see you like this" Law replied her. Their playful banters echoed silently through the night.

All she wanted at that time was the moment she had with Law to last.

* * *

She prepared herself for the worst as she walked to her office. She felt nervous ran over her body as she came closer to her office.

As she arrived, her heart skipped a beat as she saw a man she knew very well at the center of the office. Her eyes widened and she stopped on her track. She was unable to move.

"Ah! Nami-san" Tashigi waved her and pulled her to where Zoro and the rest gathered. Nami just let her body followed Tashigi's accord.

"Nami-san, this is Zoro-san" Tashigi introduced her to Zoro. Nami nodded and looked at Zoro. Zoro replied with a nod too. Both of them exchanged glares for a moment as to carve their very faces into each others' head but didn't say anything.

After a while, Zoro extended his hand for a handshake. Nami hesitated at first, but when she thought, it would be awkward if she didn't accept, she grabbed his hand. She could feel his strong firm hand held her hand. _It's still the same_. Nami thought. Nami gave him a little smile before letting her hand go.

"Nami-san, are you feeling well?" Brook suddenly asked her. She felt glad because at least, somebody pulled her out in that awkward situation.

"Yeah… I think so" Nami nodded turning her body to Brook to avoid Zoro's continuous glare. "Thank you for your concern" Nami smiled. She could sense Zoro still eyed her but trying her best to ignore.

"Ah… there's no need to say thanks, Nami-san. Me, Sanji, will always be there for you if you need my help" Sanji suddenly interrupted.

"Thanks for your help, Sanji-kun" Nami smiled at him. But still felt uneasy as she sensed a sharp glare from Zoro making her feeling uncomfortable. As she made her way to her table. She suddenly stopped on her track as she realized, her table was a few feet away from his room. And she had to sit where Zoro could see her clearly through the wall glass.

_Damn. Why Tashigi didn't sit there instead. Fate really starts to play its part._ Nami slowly walked to her table and force herself to sit comfortably.

* * *

Nami pretended to busying herself as she didn't want unnecessary attention paid to her. _I'm going to get over this. I think I can. He seemed like he didn't know me, so, I should do the same, I can do it!_ motivating herself. Although her eyes focused on the screen, her mind lingered somewhere else particularly to a certain man.

She felt so glad that she knew this beforehand. At least the _after-effect shocked_ occurred the night before that she could at least able to control herself. She felt like, she had been holding her breathed the time she met Zoro and now everything was under control. She felt like the ties in her neck came loose that she was able to sigh in relief. _I can do this_. Again she reminded herself.

_It's not that hard. I just have to pretend like nothing happens._ She thought without her realizing a pair of eyes appeared in front of her leveled with her eyes. She jumped and pulled back a little.

"Sanji… kun" Nami yelped a little. Then Sanji stood up and smirked.

"Really… Nami-san. Are you really working or lost in thought. I've been calling you many times already... It's lunch already, wanna go with me?" Sanji asked her.

"Eh? Lunch?" Nami surprised and looked at her watch.

"My… my.. Nami-san, are you sleeping with open eyes?" Sanji commented with a smirk. Nami blushed a little. Before Nami could answer, she heard Tashigi called her name.

"Nami-san, let's go to the cafe" Nami looked at Tashigi who was now wrapping her arms around Zoro's. Vivi stood next to Tashigi.

"Ahh… I'll go with Sanji-kun. He invited me just now" smiling as Nami turned her attention to Sanji.

Sanji's smile widened. "With pleasure" then he bowed politely made Nami speechless.

"Okay, we go ahead" Tashigi bid her goodbye as the latter replied with a wave.

"Be careful, Tashigi-chan, Vivi-chan" Sanji waved them goodbye but his tone changed suddenly as he warned Zoro, "And you, bastard, take care of those ladies"

"So, Sanji-kun… where are we going?" Nami asked him again.

" I want to bring you to this particular restaurant which served…"

"Oi! Sanji… bring us too" Luffy interrupted. He came with Usopp who was clinging to him.

"You son of a…"

"It's alright Sanji-kun. The more the merrier" Nami cut him off. Luffy and Usopp danced happpily.

"You're so nice Nami" Luffy complimented her. A wide grin plastered upon his face. Nami smiled in return.

"Aaahh" Sanji whined, defeated.

* * *

As Nami, Sanji, Luffy and Usopp made their way to the lift, they met with Tashigi, Zoro and Vivi on the way. They all together went inside the lift. Again, both Nami and Zoro's eyes met accidentally and Nami quickly avoid his eyes by looking somewhere else.

She pretended to pay attention to Luffy's stories when she didn't exactly know what he was talking about. She laughed when Luffy laughed and nodded at unknown points.

As the lift stopped they stepped out of the lift.

"Ah… guys… since you already here, we shall start the meeting" Brook who was sitting on the couch with a newspaper in his hand informed them "Smoker-san's waiting for us in the meeting room" then he put the newspaper on the table.

Nami shocked, "What? No memo?"

Usopp dabbed her shoulder, "This is how things going on here". Luffy nodded, putting his hands behind his head while Vivi smiled at Nami's bold reaction. They all walked past her.

"Nami-san" Tashigi called out and tilted her head a little.

"Ah…. OK" Nami finally joined.

They were taking their sit respectively as they entered the meeting room. Nami took her sit next to Sanji, purposely sat far away from Tashigi. This was the first time she attended the meeting after a month working in the office.

As the meeting progressed, she didn't pay attention at all. She _couldn't_ when the one who sat in front of her was Zoro. His presence in front of her gave her uneasy feeling even though he didn't look at her. She forced her head to look at Smoker instead not daring to look at the opposite direction.

"Miss Nami, you are going with Roronoa for the next project" Upon hearing her name being called out by Smoker, she gasped a little. Her eyes widened like she just woke up from her sleep.

"Eh?... Ah.. I mean, sorry?" Nami stuttered.

Smoker sighed, "I understand this is your first time. That is why I'm appointing this little project to you under Roronoa's. You are going to work on this project with him. I'll evaluate you on this project too, so do your best" Smoker explained looking at her. Nami nodded understood.

_It's not that, you grandpa… like you know what I think._ Nami cursed him in her thought sending an annoying glare at Smoker.

"So, I'm leaving everything to you, Roronoa" Smoker stated turning his attention to Zoro. Zoro nodded as a reply.

Nami bit her lower lip. A patted on her shoulder made her turned her head to the side. Sanji smiled at her as to tell her everything's all right. _Thank you but Sanji-kun, you don't know. _It wasn't because she nervous, but there was something that bothering her.

_With him…_ _Can I… make it? _She asked herself. Although she still looked at Smoker, her mind fled somewhere else that she didn't pay attention any longer until the meeting had finished. As they were ready to leave the meeting room, Nami heard her name being called. She stopped and turned her head to look at the person who just called her. It was Zoro.

**TBC...**

Maybe the next chapter will be out a little bit late.

**Kyo-Chans** : Ha ha ha… I never thought about this crack pairing at all… until you mentioned :D

**Hempo** : Waa… you really can read my mind. XD… As for Kidd, I don't know why I make him behave like that… but judging from his appearance, he might be that kind of a guy. Got a little carried out a bit.

**Guest** : Then, you have to wait for some other chapters, maybe in 3 or 4 chapters or longer… he will soon appear physically.

**Novi-chan** : Here is your next chapter. Hope you enjoy :D

**KakashiXSakura16** : your supports motivate me. Thanks a whole lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Nami stopped dead on her track waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to say. Their eyes met.

Zoro spoke then, "You stay. There'll be some briefing about this project I want to tell you beforehand"

As they were waiting until the others got out the room, Zoro took out papers she assumed the rough drafts of the plan for whatever project they had discussed earlier in the meeting.

Zoro stopped his work and turned his attention to her as he saw her didn't move from her spot, "What are you doing over there? Come and move your ass over here" Zoro tilted his head.

Nami startled, clumsily and quickly, she moved herself to Zoro's side. No matter how hard she tried to cover up, she still felt nervous. Slowly she took a glance of the papers on the table. Okay, her assumption was totally wrong, those weren't the rough drafts, those were maps. Named it Topographic maps, Road maps and other maps for certain residential.

Out of instinct, she took one of the maps and studied it. And then she took one and another. She was so focused in her little world that she didn't realize that Zoro was studying her as she did the map.

Zoro was enjoying himself staring at the girl who was now focusing the maps. He sat on the table, folding his arms and watched as she studied one map to another. His eyes following her movement. He smirked when she nodded and pouted unconsciously as she could read the map. He grinned when he saw her put her point finger under her chin and furrowed her brows as she could find the answer on the maps. _She... didn't change at all._

"So, do you get the idea what is your task?" Zoro pulled her back from her thought. Nami looked at him; she gave him a blank expression. Zoro slapped his hand on his forehead sighed and shook his head.

"You… really didn't pay attention at all" Brushing his short hairs. Zoro stood, took the map from Nami and spread it on the table.

"Here… we are going to measure the size and the shape of this area" he pointed on the certain points of the map and continued his explanation while Nami listened.

* * *

… About half and a month later…

As Nami made her way to the pantry, she could hear Luffy yelled at her to bring him some food and a coffee too, Sanji scolded Luffy not to order woman around and the argument between the two started. Nami could only let a lazy sigh already immune to their stupid behaviour.

She entered the pantry and saw Zoro who was pouring hot water into his glass. Ignoring him, she walked pass the man towards the cabinet, grabbed two glasses and two packets of instant coffee.

She stood in silence waiting for him to finish. Suddenly Zoro turned his head facing her signaling he'd done. She nodded but avoiding his eyes in the split seconds as she made her way to the kettle.

Zoro leaned on the table next to the cabinet and facing Nami. His one hand tucked in his pocket as the other held the glass. Zoro scanned her for a while before taking a sip.

"How was the maps" Zoro broke the silent after a moment.

"I'm still keeping my hand on that. Need to be more precise about the building line" Nami replied without looking. Although she no longer felt so much awkward. The least she could do for now are looking and talking to him comfortably. But still, under certain circumstances, she wanted to avoid all those comfortableness. She didn't know about what the latter though, like she cared. She kept stirring the coffee for several times before made her way to the door.

Zoro opened the door for her as he saw both her hands were occupied. Nami bowed a little to him, "Thanks".

"No biggie" Zoro replied. Then both parted ways as Nami went to Luffy's table while Zoro went to his room.

"Eh… where's my food?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Sorry Luffy, I forgot" Nami stuck her tongue.

As he made his way into the room, he still could hear Luffy and Nami talking. Zoro sat on his chair and looked at the materials on the table. After a while, Zoro sighed and leaned on the chair. His eyes searched for Nami and noticed her stood next to Luffy, he kept his stare on her. Thanks to her ability everything flowed smoothly. It took them a half and a month to do the surveying, measuring, monitoring, constructing and mapping a new map for the area. All they need to do were preparing maps and presenting the project to Smoker. There were still plenty of times though, so he didn't need to rush things.

As he watched her, his mind recalled the moment he spent with her during the time. Obviously she was avoiding him. Every moment if he could count. And he didn't need to find a reason for that. He knew exactly why. But spending the time with her during the project brought back all the memories they once shared together and he meant the good one. Truth be told, he really missed those moments. And, he missed her.

A knocked on his door made him sat straight on his chair before allowing the person to come in. Once the door opened, Tashigi appeared with a smile.

"Busy?" Tashigi asked him.

"Not really" shaking his head as he stretching before taking his sit again.

Tashigi made her way passed him and moved behind him. She put her hands on his shoulder blades and began to squeeze his shoulder while peeking at the materials on his table.

Zoro slightly relaxed at the contact as he continued his work while Tashigi kept massaging his shoulder up to his neck and to his shoulder.

"Zoro-san, how was the project you and Nami-san work on?"

"All set. Just have to wait for the plans, maps, files, charts and reports to be filed and presented"

Tashigi's eyes widened, "That fast?"

"Sort of"

They fell silence for a moment. Only Tashigi's hands kept massaging his shoulder.

"We'll be having dinner tomorrow night. Mom invites you to come" finally Tashigi spoke.

"Okay" was his replied after a long pause.

That wasn't the reaction she expected. She hoped he would be more excited accepting the invitation, but knowing him, he would not. She sighed disappointed but still kneading his shoulder.

She never understood this man although they had been together for almost three years. She tried her best to understand him but this man never opened up to her. He was cold and unapproachable but quite gentleman at the same time. That made him unique and that's what made her fall for him.

A soft touch on her hand made her stopped as Zoro grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"That's enough. Thank you" Zoro smiled still holding her hand. Tashigi nodded.

* * *

Zoro and Tashigi just stepped out of the room. Zoro saw all of them were gathering around Luffy, soon they walked towards them and joined the party.

They were talking about the company's anniversary conducted in another two or three weeks. To be exact, Luffy was the one to do the talking. He talked excitedly about food and it seemed like the subject got a special attention from the fellow members. All of them were paying attention to Luffy.

Zoro was now standing just the opposite of Nami whose focused her fully attention to Luffy. She supported her chin with her hands and bent her upper body towards the table. Zoro found that her pose fascinating him that he couldn't help but stare.

As Nami looked up, her eyes met Zoro. Got caught up, Zoro quickly turned his glare to Luffy. Nami stood straight and confused. She looked at him but he no longer looking at her. Suddenly, she felt something… uneasy… no... she couldn't describe by words when she watched Tashigi clutching on Zoro's arm. _She is… happy._ Again, that feeling… she really couldn't tell.

She excused herself saying she wanted to continue on her works. She walked towards her table and began to take all the materials and worked on her task. However, she couldn't focus as she still had this unknown feeling inside her. As she thinking what to do next, her mind strayed from her actual focus.

She recalled back the time they spent half a month ago. She forced herself too hard avoiding him, every time. She didn't care he noticed or not. As long as he got the hint she didn't want him to be close. She expected him to know it very well. Every time she saw him, she remembered the moment he left her, that hurt her much, very much she couldn't describe. That wasn't a good memory to be harked back. She realized, she had to forget all those memories.

She wrinkled her brows and shook her head_. I shouldn't think about that any longer. I should focus on my tasks and finish it soon so that I don't have to spend another two three weeks with him._ Nami then put her thought solely on the tasks in hand.

* * *

Nami walked lazily as she followed the others to the restaurant belonged to Usopp's friend. She didn't want to go especially when Zoro was present. But Tashigi kept tagging her along. Moreover, she didn't have the mood to be enjoyed while she still had some works to be completed.

But Tashigi stubbornly dragged her along. She had to, albeit she didn't want. Tashigi said, she still had plenty of time to finish the tasks. Yeah, of course she had, but she purposely wanted this project to end way too early than the deadline as she didn't want to spend her time longer with him.

"Nami, you have been very silent. Are you okay?" Usopp, who sat in the opposite direction asked her noticing her pinching her nose bridge. Upon hearing, Zoro looked at her.

"Just a little bit tired" Nami replied him.

"You should rest a little… here... drink" while passing the drink to Nami.

"Thanks, Usopp"

"Hnnnn… is Zoro torturing you Nami?" Luffy suddenly interrupted.

"Yes… No.. I mean no!" Nami quickly sat straight correcting herself . All eyes on her then they laughed. Nami confused.

"Hahaha… Zoro doesn't even show mercy on you" Luffy cracked a laugh, loud. Zoro glared at Luffy but the latter ignored as he still laughing.

"Oi! You shitty freak! Be a gentleman, learn how to treat a lady properly" Sanji who sat next to Nami got up and towering Zoro.

"Huh? What's your point exactly?" Zoro replied standing up leveling his eyes with Sanji.

"Oi! Oi! Both of you. This isn't the time to be quarrelling" Usopp jumped towards the two reminded them as he tried to calm them down.

Tashigi and Vivi could only sigh and telling Usopp to give up. While Brook calmly sipping his tea while watching "_the show_".

"I'm saying, Nami-san isn't your slave"

"So?" Zoro grinned.

"Stop making her work too much"

"Then, you take her job instead"

"You… you…" Sanji almost exploded but Usopp interrupted between them and pushing the duo apart.

"Tashigi… stop them" Usopp turned to Tashigi and whined. But Tashigi could only shrug.

"Sorry Usopp… I'm powerless" Tashigi confessed.

"Luffy…" but Usopp grimaced when he saw him still laughing.

"Stop it!" Usopp annoyed and smacked his head.

"Ouch..! Usopp! It hurts" Luffy stopped laughing.

Usopp separated Sanji and Zoro away as he didn't want the little argument turned into something big. Sanji sat shot his glare to Zoro but the latter didn't look at him and ignoring his menacing glare.

As Nami watched them, finally she smiled slightly enjoying the fun. As Zoro noticed her smile, unaware, he smiled too.

* * *

It was night and there weren't lot of people except them who occupied the night. All of them were walking towards the car park. They bid themselves goodbye. Luffy, Usopp, Vivi and Brook were riding on Sanji's car. They drove off first. That remained Nami, Tashigi and Zoro.

Zoro was already inside his car waiting for Tashigi. Zoro looked at the rear mirror just to see the two ladies still talking. However his eyes focused solely on Nami. He adjusted the rear mirror so he could see Nami clearly though just the street light illuminated her.

"Nami-san, I can just ask Zoro-san to drop you"

"Nah… it's okay. I'll just call Kidd and wait for him here"

"Are you sure Nami-san? You are alone here. We can wait until your friend comes" concern in Tashigi's voice.

"No.. No… it's okay. Go ahead. You still have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Or, you can just stay a night in my house" Tashigi offered.

"It's okay Tashigi-chan. I'll be fine here"

"Since you said so, then we go first" Even so, Tashigi still felt that she shouldn't leave Nami alone. As she opened the door she turned her head again, "Are you sure, Nami-san?"

"You worry too much, Tashigi-chan" Nami smiled waving Tashigi.

Tashigi got inside the car. Zoro started his engine, pressed on the clutch and shift to the first gear. Slowly he released the clutch and pressed on the accelerator to drive off.

"Nami-san said she'll ask her friend to fetch her"

"If she insisted on going by herself, then be it. Why do you care anyway" Zoro replied while focusing on the road.

"I know... but I shouldn't leave her there. And you, be nice to her"

"What are you? A mother" Zoro smirked teasing her. _Be nice to her… I am but she doesn't_. Zoro replied in his thought.

"Zoro-san. I'm serious"

"You just… worry too much. Didn't she say she is waiting for her friend. Then, why are you so worried?"

Tashigi nodded. "I hope that Kidd guy can make it fast. It's dangerous to leave Nami-san alone in that bus stop"

Zoro almost hit the brake but quickly came to his senses. His hand clutched the steering wheel tightly that his knuckled turned pale_. That stupid... _Suddenly he felt threatened and burning inside. Zoro drove his car faster. He wanted to turn back but, decided to drop Tashigi off first.

They stopped in front of Tashigi's apartment. Before she left, she reminded Zoro about the dinner. Zoro waved her in return and quickly he sped off as fast as possible leaving the confusing Tashigi. He didn't want Kidd to come and pick her first then he sped up.

As he arrived, he saw Nami still sitting on the stool leaning her head on the pole. Getting out of the car, he walked towards her. He grabbed and pulled Nami arms.

Getting caught off guard, Nami almost yelped but came to a stop when he saw Zoro.

"What are you doing?... It hurts. Let go!" Nami demanded and struggling to free herself from his tight grip.

Zoro still pulled her but his hand slid to grab her wrist, his hold came loose. She jerked her hand away but to no avail.

His grip was still too strong but no longer hurting her.

"I drive you home"

"No thank you!… I already asked Kidd… Zoro, let go. Let me go!" still struggling to pull her hand from his hold.

"No. I wouldn't allow it"

"Who are you to order me around… let go of my hand!

"I'm worried about you"

"Why do you even care?. Let go of me" Nami scowled.

But Zoro didn't let it go nor did he ever respond. This annoyed Nami.

"Let me go… now!" Nami squawked. She tried to stop on her track but him pulling her made it all in vain. As much as she struggled, the man seemed to never care or responded to her every protest.

He annoyed at her continuous protest, he turned back and scooped her over his shoulder effortlessly. Nami yelped as she felt her body suddenly fled into the air and landed on his shoulder. With their current position, she had little to no leverage to free herself. He walked towards his car, opened the door and forcibly sat Nami on the front sit and put the seatbelt on her.

"Quit your bitching. Stay and silent" Zoro demanded.

"What if I don't?" Nami spat in return. She tried to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"Nami! Don't!"

Zoro who was standing next to her quickly duck his head inside the car, pulling her hands from unbuckling the seatbelt.

"Can you listen for a moment, woman" As his hand now grabbing both of her hands and pressed them on her chest to disable her from moving. He glared at her.

Nami wriggled and returned the glare. Both of them were staring at each other that they didn't realize how close their faces were.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"None… none of your business. Now let me go! Just let me go, bastard" Nami hollered while squirming but his hold made her unable to move. She kept repeating to let her go.

As Zoro kept containing her wrists, suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out from the car forcing him to free Nami's hands.

"Didn't you hear that, you son of a bitch!" Zoro heard a voice. Before he could look up, a hard blow land on his cheek made him shuffled back a little.

"What the…?" was all he could utter.

Sensing another incoming blow, Zoro's body reacted on its own, he slid to his right to avoid the blow and shuffling back to stand out of the attacker's reach. As he gained his composure, he brushed his cheek with the back of his hand. He looked straight at the man who was now standing more or less 3 feet away from him. He stood there and glaring at him.

"You?" Zoro uttered. Some blood spilled in the corner of his mouth. Zoro wiped it away with his thumb. As he saw the blood, he glared at Kidd.

"That was a payback" Kidd smirked satisfied still clutching his fist.

**TBC**

**I really appreciate all the faves, follow and your thoughts about this story.**

**Since I am back to school, I might not be able to update frequently… so excuse me. But I'll try to finish this story. My brain works at its best when I'm being pushed. JK.**

**Hempo** : You know, you are really SUPERB!. I normally have several rough completed chapters ahead like 2 or 3 and some scribbles when I posted the latest chapter. So, all I can say, YOU REALLY CAN READ MY MIND. You can predict what is to come on the next chapter and yeah, you just did. You've got the concept, Zoro & Kidd did clash but not in the way you'd hoped (hope you're not that disappointed). And there'll be some flashbacks to pinpoint some things that I think is important for you guys to know.

**KakashiXSakura16 : **Of course she can. She is Nami after all :D

**Novi-chan : **Yeah… I also can't wait to make Law appear but, I need to follow the flow to make it more interesting or it's gonna be hell break loose.

**Guest :** I'm glad you like it.

**Pennice :** I like Law and Nami too but I still love Zoro and Nami. Anyway, we'll just have to wait where this story will lead… She can be with anyone because I love all the pairing I made up… ha ha ha. But I have so many ideas inside my head that I couldn't pick one yet. I still couldn't decide who she'll end up with.


	7. Chapter 7

Kidd charged towards Zoro and roughly grabbed his collar.

"I thought I said I don't want to see you anymore, motherfucker" Kidd yelled.

"I was thinking the same too" Zoro grabbed his hand to free himself from Kidd's grip.

Zoro hook Kidd's right leg with his own, lunged forward and pushed Kidd trying to throw him to the ground. The impact made Kidd tumbled back and lost his balance as he fell on the road. Their current position gave leverage to Zoro to hit Kidd's face.

Zoro grabbed Kidd by the collar and pulled him, his other hand balled his fist and landed the blow on Kidd. The first punch landed on his chin, the next blow was hard enough to make Kidd grunted. That double blow was enough to make Kidd's vision obscured.

With all his strength, Kidd used both of his hand and shoved Zoro aside. He threw his body around to reverse their position. He grabbed Zoro's neck but a sudden hit on his back made him fell forward. Kidd rolled and scrambled to his feet. As he glanced up, he saw Zoro already steadied himself.

Both of the man stood straight, giving each other a menacing glare. Panting. Then both of them lunged forward started to throw punches into each other.

Nami stood shocked in terror. She closed her mouth with both of her hands. Everything happened so fast that she barely register what she just saw.

As both of them brawling, Nami could only scream begging them to stop. But, none of the guys listened to her plea. Both of them focused on landing and exchanging hits on each other.

Couldn't be able to watch any longer, Nami jumped between them spreading her arms and closing her eyes waiting for the punches. But none was coming. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing both of the guys stopped on their tracks. Nami was facing Kidd while her back was facing Zoro as it looked like she was protecting Zoro. A gesture she made unconsciously.

"What are you doing, stupid woman?"

"That's dangerous, Nami"

Nami heard Kidd and Zoro hollered at the same time. She saw Kidd had several bruises over his face and she could see blood spilling from his split lips.

"Stop both of you" Nami panted.

"You, stay away from Nami" Kidd shoved Nami aside as he warned Zoro while pointing his point finger at him.

"And who are you to demand? I can be with her for as many times as I want! I don't remember she keeps a stupid dog as a bodyguard?" Zoro took a step forward and knocked Kidd's hand aside.

Feeling insulted, Kidd charged toward him and pulled his collar, "Watch your mouth, or you'll regret that"

"Oohh! Wonder what you can do. I think you never learned you lesson after being beaten badly like the last time?" Zoro mocked him.

"That was past, asshole. You wanna go?

"Fine by me"

"Both of you stop!" Nami yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nami stared at Zoro and Kidd alternately. Nami squeezed between them.

"He's just stupid" Both Zoro and Kidd answered at the same time. Realizing how they called each other, they turned to each others, almost head butt.

"What did you say?" They growled at the same time.

"Both of you are stupid" Nami screamed and pushed them away altogether. The little push made them back away from each other. Nami scowled and pulled Kidd.

"Let's go Kidd. Zoro, you too, you better go home and treat your wounds too" Nami reminded Zoro.

Zoro turned his head to look at the pair who was ready to leave.

"Fuck you!" Kidd shouted and gave middle finger to Zoro before he sped off. Nami hit Kidd on the shoulder.

Zoro was left staring at Nami's back until she disappeared into the night. "Shit" He cursed under his breath.

* * *

Nami damped the towel into the warm water and compressed it on Kidd bruised cheek.

Kidd just sat silently on his couch as he let her dab the warm towel on his bruise spots.

"What happened between you two" Nami suddenly asked as she examined the wounds on his nose bridge.

"Nothing"

Nami took out new cotton and damped the cotton in the warm water.

"I thought… he is your friend…"

"Used to…" Kidd cut her off.

Nami stopped a little shock. She stared at Kidd wanting him to focus on her but he just glared somewhere she didn't know.

"You... didn't tell me about that" Nami cleaned the blood on his nose-bridge and the corner of his mouth.

"It's none of your concern"

Nami twitched. She dabbed the ointment a little hard on his wound made Kidd growled and grabbed her wrist "Ouch, be a little gentler, Nami". Slowly he let go of his hold.

Nami didn't say anything, she continued dabbing on his wound and bandaging the wound. She knew, Kidd won't tell her anything even if she begged for it. He's just that type of a guy. A secretive one.

"All done" Nami put all the bandages, ointments and cottons into the first aid box as she made her way to the shelf.

"My handsome face will be ruined" Kidd whined while touching the patch on his nose-bridge.

"You're not that handsome to begin with" Nami replied nonchalantly as she was putting the aid kit box on the shelf.

"Hey… hey… don't say that, you once used to love this not that handsome man" Kidd paused a little regretting his statement.

"What did you say?" Nami turned her head to look at Kidd.

He felt glad she didn't hear his last statement "I said, you don't even know how to put the bandage correctly"

"Shut up! Where's my thank you instead" Nami spat back, irritated and threw the damped towel to Kid.

"What was that you bitch? Can't you see I'm injured? I am an injured man, damn it! Treat me good" Kidd squawked as he pointing the bandage on his nose.

"You should be thanking me I wasn't throwing the cupboard" Nami muttered. She walked towards the door twisting the knob. "I'll be going, you should at least know how to replace the bandage" Nami reminded him before she completely gone.

* * *

Kidd lay on the couch pillowing his hands. His mind focused on Nami. They'd been friend since high school, along with Killer. Nami was the only girl who dared to talk to him even when people were scared and trying to avoid him. But Nami didn't see all that, she said she didn't care at all. At first, he did try to push her away simply because he hated her. A feeling he had for every person he met, including her. She was nothing special at all. Nothing so special.

But that girl never gave up messing up his world, and finally, he began to accept her presence and her kindness. Time changed everything, and that happened to him too. Day by day, he felt that she had the place in his heart. The feeling was so strong he wasn't able to contain anymore. He confessed and glad as she reciprocated the feeling. And the confession wasn't really something he wanted to remember, it was embarrassing. That time they were still too young and immature, they argued over small things, sometimes didn't even talk for days until one of them gave up and persuade the other. It was always like that. Broke up and made up. Never really serious in their relationship.

And that kind of relationship lasted until they were in their college. That was the time they came across Zoro's path or was it the other way around. He didn't really close to that bastard at first, not that he even cared. All he knew, that bastard was a cold, distant person, never really opened up to people. Being in the same college, he used to hear his name many times. As far as he could remember, that bastard was a top student in the college. Topping other students, something he didn't ever think of.

But their encounter wasn't a plan. It indeed wasn't. He just happened to be close to Nami since both of them were in the same class and took the same course. Nami always brought Zoro along much to his irritation and the latter really knew how to hit his nerves. But, that was how things started.

He never really got along with Zoro and so did Zoro. The both of them would always find flaws within each other and brought it into some stupid arguments. People might think they were crazy but that was how they acknowledged each other. Even so, he still didn't like some parts of him. Not because Zoro was from a rich family, he didn't give a shit about that, but the fact that he was able to take Nami's attention away from him slowly and unnoticeable.

Maybe part of it was his fault too. It was hard to admit but he took Nami for granted. He wasn't there when Nami needed him the most. Because he thought, she would never change. Alas, he was wrong. When he realized, he was way too late to claim her back. Zoro took his place in her heart. That was one hell of a mistakes he ever done but regretting won't change anything. They back to the way they started. Friends. He was just lucky that Nami still considered him as friend. Nothing more than that.

Seeing her happy, he had to accept that unannounced defeat. Both of them were happy being together. A moment he hoped would not last. And it wouldn't. When he heard Zoro dumped her, he was glad, but seeing her broken down, and ruining herself, he felt hurt too. The night stand he spent with her he noticed her mind was somewhere else. It hurt his ego when she was thinking about that bastard when in fact he was _doing_ her. But he didn't want to let her know that.

So, he decided to meet Zoro few days after just to give him punches for hurting Nami. It turned out to be a big fight between those two. Luckily Killer was there to stop them. He warned Zoro not to show his face in front of him or Nami again. And both of them ended their fights with several bruises and wounds they inflicted on each other.

When she said she wanted to leave, he was afraid she would return as a very different person. He was afraid, he would lose her again. Truth be told, he didn't want her to leave, but didn't say it out loud. For the sake of her happiness, he once again, let her go. When she came back, after three years, he was so glad that he was the one Nami seeking for. She didn't change at all. She was still the same Nami he ever knew. And he would do anything to support her. As long as she needed him, he would be there. He didn't mind to be a shoulder for her to cry on.

* * *

The next morning, in the office, all eyes were focused on Zoro as he arrived in the office. Nami didn't really shock as she saw Zoro.

Tashigi was the first one to jump as she was shocked seeing Zoro's bruising cheek "What happened Zoro-san?" concern in her voice.

"Nothing"

Nami watched as Zoro walked towards his office. Tashigi followed after. Zoro took a glance on Nami before he entered his room.

"Zoro-san, what happened?" Tashigi asked as she closed the door behind her. Tashigi walked towards the table and pulled his face with both of her hands to look at the bruises closely.

Zoro grabbed her hand and pushed them away. "I said, nothing happened. Just some brawls with drunkard pig. You don't have to worry" Zoro lied.

"But, Zoro-san… you're not the type to pick a fight"

"Does that mean I don't pick fights?" Zoro raised his voice glaring at her.

Tashigi stayed still and fell silent for a while as she watched Zoro switched his focused on the laptop. She wanted to say something, but her mind couldn't even process a nice word.

Zoro saw Tashigi still stood unmoved and she was just looking at her hands, Zoro spoke, "You don't have to worry. This is just a small injury. Nothing harm…" he stopped when he saw Tashigi was about to cry.

"I was just… I was just... so worried about you... Zoro-san. I've never… never seen you… upset like this" Tashigi spoke between sobs.

Unsure what to do, Zoro got up and walked towards Tashigi. He then placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug to calm her down. Zoro didn't know any comforting words to comfort her so he held her in his arms for as long as she needed. Tashigi wrapped her hand around Zoro's waist and buried her face on his chest to muffle her sobs.

After she calmed down a little, grabbing her shoulders, Zoro pulled away to look at her face and wiped her remaining tears with his fingers. He then sat her at the nearest couch and sat next to her still holding her hand. He wanted to say something but, he just couldn't find the right words. Instead, he caressed the back of her hand he just held with his thumb.

Tashigi just looked at Zoro. She could feel that Zoro wanted to say something but was unable to bring it up. Understood, she put her other hand on Zoro's hand. That gesture made Zoro looked up at her. Their eyes met. Tashigi smiled at him.

"Zoro-san… I'm so sorry for being too emotional…"

"You don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault" Zoro cut her off. He looked at her.

Tashigi held his gaze then she put both of her hand, cupping his face as he examined the wounds.

"Those are visible bruises" Tashigi frowned, 'You don't have to come to dinner, I guess. I can just tell my mom you're not that well"

"I'll pick you home later" Zoro implied.

"Are you sure, Zoro-san?"

Zoro just stared at her as a respond. Understood, Tashigi smiled and took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Thanks for coming, Zoro-san" She gave him a quick peck on his lips before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing" he murmured. He rested his cheek against her hair but his mind was recalling the last night incident, mainly on Nami and Kidd. _Are those two, together?_ He questioned himself.

* * *

"Nami-san, let's go home!" Nami looked up to see Vivi who was now standing at the side of her desk.

Massaging her temple, Nami got up and took her handbag. As they were about to step, Zoro and Tashigi exited the room. Both of the girls turned to look at the pair.

"Are you going with us? Just having some tea time" Vivi asked her pointing to her watch.

"Ah… yes. Sure" Tashigi smiled. "You don't mind, Zoro-san?"

Zoro nodded. "Not really"

Nami just stood silence at the side, her eyes drifting to the floor unable to watch the sight in front of her. She didn't know, but seeing Tashigi intertwined her fingers with his, made Nami felt uncomfortable.

Tashigi and Zoro made their way to the lift. Nami and Vivi followed soon.

As the lift stopped, they stepped out walking towards the exit door and went to the nearest café. They saw a table near the corner and decided to sit there. Vivi and Nami sat side by side while Zoro and Tashigi sat at the opposite site. That made Zoro and Nami sat facing each other.

Vivi and Tashigi continued talking. The whole time, Nami stayed silent. Watching Tashigi sat next to Zoro made her stomach uneasy but she tried to ignore the feeling by forcing herself to drink.

"Nami-san, you just kept silent. Are you alright?" Tashigi asked her.

Nami looked up "Yeah, just... a bit tired"

"You pushed yourself too hard Nami-san. You still have plenty of time, why are you in such a hurry?" Vivi asked her.

Processing her mind hard to find an answer, she finally found a very good one, so she thought, "We are going to be very busy in another two or three weeks, didn't we? The anniversary event" Nami smiled raising her brows at Vivi and Tashigi. Satisfied with her own answer.

"Yeah… you're right. Company's anniversary" Tashigi nodded, "I think, Smoker-san will discuss about this sooner or later, isn't that right, Zoro-san?" Tashigi tried to bring Zoro into the conversation as she noticed he was silent from the very beginning.

"We'll be very busy. I wonder, what tasks will be given to us. Last year, we took charge of the props along with some other departments. I'm not sure about this year. Zoro-san, have you heard anything about it from Smoker-san?"Vivi asked him.

"I don't think Smoker had talked about it" Zoro replied.

Nami only listened to their conversation as the three talking about the last year event.

"I'm sorry if I suddenly ask this… but, Nami-san, do you have a boyfriend?" Vivi changed the subject. All of them fell silent and looked at Nami.

Nami flustered and looked at Vivi who was now smiling at her.

That question just right enough to make Zoro turned his attention on Nami. He gave her his sharp glare waiting for her answer.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading my story. (I don't know why. But I feel sorry for Kidd. I feel like he was so OOC in this chapter though)**

**Hempo: **Your story (red head)… I wish I could understand French that much. It seems interesting. And I like it you love my version of Kidd here.

By the way, I LOOOOVEEE reading your hypothesis… they are interesting! They can be my guidelines in writing my story too.

You already got the idea and concept about my story. I'm so happy :D. Let's see where this story leads us and then you can see how good you are at predicting my thoughts (you are really good at it from the very beginning I started this story though).

**Angelazzy:** I'm glad you like it and thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I'll be more careful with that later.


	8. Chapter 8

When Vivi brought up that question, Nami shocked and flustered. Unable to avoid, Nami nodded with a force smile, "Yes" her eyes turned to meet Zoro's eyes.

"Who's that lucky guy?" Vivi asked grabbing her arm.

"Is it Kidd?" Tashigi guessed excitedly.

Zoro stared at Nami. He was eager to know the answer too.

Before she could answer, a phone rang made Nami switched her attention to search for her phone inside her bag. Once she found the phone, she immediately got up and answering the phone. She excused herself and made her way outside.

Vivi and Tashigi nodded.

"Just we are about to…" Vivi whined.

"Maybe it's Kidd-san. Don't you think so, Vivi-san?"

"Maybe… last time she did introduce him to us, but..."

Both Vivi and Tashigi let out a heavy sigh as they remembered Kidd.

Zoro could see Nami talking on the phone. Somehow, in any way, he hoped, Kidd wasn't the man. _Or is he?_

He felt something burning inside his chest at having the thought so he brushed that thought away and focus on his meal. However, he still wanted to know the answer.

After some time, Nami arrived at their table, "Sorry guys. I need to go now. Something happens in my house so…"

"Yeah… yeah… we understand. Be careful Nami-san. And rest well" Vivi remind her. Tashigi nodded with a smile.

Once Nami out of sight, Tashigi muttered "In the end, Nami-san didn't tell us"

Zoro seemed disappointed. Even more than Tashigi and Vivi.

* * *

Nami woke up massing her neck. Got up, took her towel, and entered the bathroom. After bathed, she put on her casual tank top and knee-length pants and let her long hair loose free. She stood in front of the mirror to look at herself. Satisfied, she exited her room.

Nojiko was sitting in the living room chewing on her meal.

"You're early" Nojiko commented.

"A new habit" Nami replied with a smile. Nami took her sit in front of Nojiko, poured hot tea into her cup and put her meal on the plate.

"How long is the short-course" Nami asked Nojiko again. Although they discussed about it yesterday on the phone, Nami still wanted to bring up the conversation just to talk.

"Six months"

Nami nodded. A sound of engine car made Nami stopped as she tried to recognize.

"Must be my friend" Nojiko muttered.

Then she saw Nojiko picked up her bags. Nami got up and escorted Nojiko to the outside.

"Take care of yourself Nami"

"All right. You too"

They exchanging hugs before Nojiko walked towards the car. As Nojiko and her friend left. Nami closed the door and walked towards the living room and continued to enjoy her meal.

_What should I do? _Nami looked around but couldn't find an answer to her own question. "I'll be bored all day"

* * *

That night, Nami went to a bar. As soon as she entered, she spotted Kidd, Killer and some other people she didn't know well sat at the corner. Nami made her way to where Kidd and the rest.

"Hi guys!" Nami smiled. As Nami stood beside Kidd, Kidd turned his head to Nami and lifted his head a little before he softly touch the small of her back gesturing her to sit somewhere. Then his attention turned back to the other woman.

"Yo... Nami! It's been a while" Killer moved a little to give some space for Nami to sit "You rarely come here".

Nami smiled in return and sat next to Killer. Killer put a glass in front of Nami and pouring gin into the glass. Then he continued talking with some other people around them.

Nami sighed and looking around the bar and finally landed on Kidd who was busy talking to the other girl. As soon as the girl left, Kidd turned his attention to Nami.

"Problem?" He raised his brows.

"I'm bored! Nojiko took short course, so she'll be away for quite some time" Nami turned her attention to Kidd before sipping her drink slowly.

"Are you asking for a company tonight?" Kidd smirked.

"No!" Nami retorted. "Get yourself a girlfriend Kidd"

"Tsk" was his only replied and rolling his eyes chugging his own beer.

"No girl wants him" Killer joined the conversation.

"You are no different" Kidd grunted.

Nami noticed a new untreated wound on Kidd right knuckle and several new bruises on his arms. Nami turned her head to Killer. Killer just shrugged in response to Nami unspoken question.

Nami sighed and stood. She snatched the bottle from Kidd and folded her arms.

Kidd glanced up in annoyance, "What?"

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Nami poked his forehead with her point finger as she spoke.

"What is that for?" He growled angrily as he caught her hand and rubbing his forehead with the other hand.

Nami frowned "You fight again, don't you?" Since Kidd didn't answer her, she jerked her hand and turned to Killer, expecting an explanation.

"Well… I tried to stop him but I got carried out… too" Killer explained and showing her his injured hand.

Nami rolled her eyes and let out a heavy breathe, "You guys…"

"Don't be a mother. It was just a guy thing. Girls shouldn't put her nose under guys' business" Kidd spoke.

"At least think about somebody who concerns about you" Nami muttered under her breathe and sat again. She put his drink on the table.

"You care about me little girl?" He asked her in his mocking tone and smirked.

"Are you drunk?" Nami wondered looking at him.

"How come he was there?" Suddenly Kidd changed the subject.

"What? Who?"

"I'm talking about him"

"How should I know?"

"I thought you both of you are no longer..."

"It can't be helped! We are working under the same department" Nami cut him off trying to explain.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked up to Nami.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She sat straight and returning his glare.

"Guys! Guys! Pipe down… you just met and…" Nami put her hand over Killer's mouth to shut him.

"Don't change the subject…" she retorted at Kidd.

"You better quit your job" Kidd cut her off.

"What?" Nami startled "Wait… I'm not talking about my job here. I'm talking about you. You! Are you in a fight or something?" Nami frowned.

"Why? Normally you don't ask. Afraid it's Zoro?" He raised his brows.

Nami speechless unable to reply him. She just glared at him, frustrated.

"Relax… It's not like I'll die or something" Kidd smirked.

"It's not that, idiot!"

"Then? What is it all about?" Kidd tested her again.

Nami let out a sigh of defeated. No matter what, he insisted on avoiding her questions.

"Let's just drink babe… just forget about everything for a moment" Kidd clinked his bottle to Nami's glass.

He was right. She indeed came to loosen up a little. Without words, she took her glass and drank quietly to wash away all her tension.

* * *

The three of them walked out the bar into the alley.

"Planning on getting drunk?" Nami laughed.

"Ah… well, that guy... so… yeah… we didn't, no… he did…" Killer stuttered unsure about his own answer while pointing his thumb at Kidd at the back.

"Argh! It's fucking moving" Kidd whimpered as he saw the world around him swayed.

"Jeez! Drinking too much when you can't even hold your liquor" Nami commented.

"Shut up woman! Or I'm gonna rape you" Kidd swayed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Can't even stand straight yet daring to threaten me. In a minute or two, you're gonna pass out" Nami muttered.

"You're annoying" Kidd almost stumbled but a hand held him in place.

"You're way too annoying when you are drunk" Killer shot back. Nami let out a small laugh.

As they walked, Kidd suddenly pushed Killer away and dashed to the nearest wall throwing up whatever was in his stomach.

"Is he having problem or what?" Nami asked Killer as they were waiting for Kidd to finish his disgusting business.

"No idea. He was in a bad mood all day"

"He never had a good mood by the way" Nami corrected Killer.

"Ah… yes. That guy..." Killer walked towards Kidd and hunkered next to him.

"Are you okay, pal?" Killer asked as he rubbed his partner's back.

"Did you put your eyes in your cock?" Kidd uttered indistinctly.

Annoyed, Killer got up and looked at Nami. "No good Nami. I think, he's totally drunk. Can we just leave him here?" Killer turned his head to see Kidd who was still hurling "He's talking shits"

"I can hear you bastard!" Kidd shouted. Throwing up made him a little better. Then he rose but still needed some support. Kidd walked slowly to Nami and Killer's direction but had to stop several times to steady himself from tumbling.

Killer put Kidd's arm around his shoulder to support his friend as they made their way to the stool. Killer sat Kidd on the stool as they were standing waiting for the cab.

"It's fucking 2.50 am, we've been waiting here for 45 minutes. I don't think there'll be a taxi" Killer whined. Kidd had been sleeping long ago.

"What can we do? We just have to wait. There'll be one. Be patience"

As soon as she spotted one, Nami extended her hand and flagged the cab. Once the cab stopped, Nami opened the door. Killer shoved Kidd into the backseat. Nami scrambled in the taxi and sat next to Kidd. Killer sat on the other side. She leaned her back against the seat. Since Kidd's body leaned towards Nami, his head dropped on Nami's shoulder.

Once they arrived, they got off the taxi. Killer draped Kidd around his shoulder to carry him into his apartment.

As they arrived in front of Kidd room, Nami roaming over Kidd's body searching for his key.

"Nami, we look like some thugs harassing Kidd" Killer said between laugh.

"Who cares? It's his entire fault" Then she found the key in one of his pockets. She unlocked the door and opened the door for Killer. Killer went to Kidd's room.

He threw the unconscious Kidd on his bed. "He's really troublesome when he drunk" Killer complained as he massaging his own shoulder and arm.

"I'll be sleeping in the living room. You should be sleeping here too" Killer told Nami as he made his way out of the bedroom. Killer walked to the cupboard and took out a pillow, blanket and mattress.

"Hey, spare me the couch" Nami shouted from the bedroom. Understood, Killer took another pillow and blanket and tossed it on the couch while he laid the mattress on the floor next to the couch.

Nami pulled his jacket leaving him with his shirt on and took off his shoes and socks and put the blanket over Kidd. She exited the bedroom after turning off the light and made her way to the couch. She climbed up the couch and pulled the blanket to cover her body.

"Ne, Killer… Are you asleep?" Nami asked and turned her head to Killer who was lying on his back.

"Not yet"

Nami lay on her side so that whole body faced Killer "You knew something..." Nami continued.

Killer scraped his non-itchy temple, "He didn't tell me he met Zoro"

Nami looked at Killer who returned her gaze, "No… not that. I mean, I didn't know both of them were in a bad term…"

"They were never really in a good term either… even before they knew each other…" Killer cut her off.

"What about you?"

"I don't think I have problem with Zoro either. We are just fine the way we are"

Nami nodded recalling the moments they hang out together. Killer was indeed very easy going, very natural; he could be friend with anyone he met including Zoro. On the contrary, Kidd was somewhat the opposite of Killer. She didn't know, but Kidd and Zoro tend to bite on each other's throat. Every time they met. Like a cat and a dog. She smiled to herself at that thought.

"If you want to know that badly, why don't you ask Kidd himself?" He replied her getting her attention.

Nami sighed.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Even if I know, I rather not talk about it" Killer continued.

"You're the closest to him yet you don't know anything about him"

"Just so you know, I'm not his father… and… there's no way in hell I'm going to take care of every little thing he does in his life" Killer yawned, "and… good night" turning his back to Nami.

Nami muted. He got a point there. Her thought lingered back to Zoro and Kidd and the image of them wrangling flashed in her mind. _What the hell happened to those two? _Couldn't find the answer, she closed her eyes and slowly all her senses shut one by one.

* * *

Zoro was driving his car when he saw a car stopped at the junction. Decided to help, he parked few feet in front of the car. He got off of his car and went to the direction of the stranger.

"What's the problem mister?" Zoro asked as he walked towards the man who was bending under his opened hood.

The man tilted his head to look at Zoro who was standing not so far beside him, he stopped and stood straight "Maybe some problem with the coil wire… I'm not sure yet" he shook his head.

Zoro examined his car and turned his attention to the man who was standing next to his car.

"I just called the nearest workshop. It seemed like, they took their time to get here" the man explained.

Zoro nodded understood. He saw the man glancing down his watch in his wrist and his changing expression.

"Darn! It's 10.37 am already" the stranger muttered.

"Are you in a hurry? I can give you a ride" Zoro offered.

The man looked at Zoro and sent him a smile, "I am ashamed to say yes. But if it doesn't bother you, I take your kindness"

"Not a big deal" Zoro shrugged.

The man took out his briefcase and bag inside the car.

Zoro lead him to his car and the guy followed after. After putting the bag inside his car, the man got inside in the front sit.

"Where are you heading to?" Zoro asked as he started his engine and drove off to the highway.

"I planned on going to Folkwich University Hospital"

Zoro nodded understood. "Working there?" He asked him while focusing on the road.

"I just transferred"

Not intended to questioning him any longer, he stopped asking and concentrating on driving to the destination.

"You can drop me just in front of the main gate" The stranger spoke.

"No… that's fine. I have no problem dropping you off at the main entrance though" As he passed through the main gate and headed towards the main entrance.

When he stopped his car, they got off the car. Both were standing next to Zoro's car as they exchanging little talks.

"Anyway, thank you..."

"Zoro… Roronoa Zoro"

Smiled, he introduced himself, "Law" Law extended his hand to him. "Trafalgar Law… Thank you Mr. Roronoa. Might some day later, I'll return the favor"

Zoro grabbed his hand, "Don't sweat it, Mr. Law. I just happened to be passed by and heading to the same direction"

After exchanging handshake. Both went separate ways, Law was walking towards the hospital. Zoro was heading to his car and drove away.

**TBC**

**Hehehehe… Law finally made an appearance… It was supposed to be on the next chapter but, making him appear in this chapter is good enough… so here is our Tora-guy.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews.**

**KakashiXSakura16 : **God Law… he he he… I have that in store but I'm not sure if it fits in the story. Let's just see how the story flows… if the plot doesn't fit, then I just have to cut it :I

**Hempo : **Yeah. Law appeared here. Regarding Kidd, I really couldn't believe I did that. I also don't know why I did that… well, never mind, I still need to continue on the next chapter. Also, although I am not a fan of Tashigi and Zoro, but writing them is just so fun.

**Next chapter will be out a little bit late too...**


	9. Chapter 9

Kidd woke up with a split headache. He grunted and massaged his temple. He looked around then he realized he was in his own room. Ignoring the throbbing inside his head, he got up, pulled up his shirt, took off his belt and dashed to the bathroom to freshen up.

As he exited his bedroom, he glanced to his side just to see both of his friends still sleeping in the living room. Nami lay on the couch with her face facing Killer. And Killer who slept with one of his feet placed on top of Nami's covered feet.

Kidd shook his head at the view. _His foot sure knows where to crawl even in his deep slumber, this pervert._ He smirked at the thought. Walking towards Killer, he kicked Killer's leg and lightly patted Nami's cheek to wake them up.

Killer startled as he felt something kicked his foot and sat immediately while Nami stirred a little and slowly opening her eyes just to meet Kidd's eyes. She sat and stretching.

"Oh… Kidd… you're early" Killer talked between yawn.

"Early your ass! It's eleven" Kidd replied. "Get up"

"What?" Killer shocked and scrambled to the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Nami asked combing her hair with her fingers before pulling her hair into a bun.

"Just fine" Kidd took a sit next to Nami "I'll ask Killer to give you a ride home first"

Nami nodded, "I put your keys on that table" she pointed towards the small table next to the door. She began to rise up and working on tidying up the living room.

Kidd's eyes followed her movement and he remembered something he meant to ask her, "Nami, are you okay with your job?"

Nami stopped and turned facing Kidd. Staring at him for a second then she let out a sigh.

He could hear her sigh "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" his eyes searching for her eyes.

Nami could only stare at him back without saying anything. She tried to find answers but her brain seemed to not work at the moment.

A click on a door made them startled. Both of them looked at the direction.

Killer with just a towel wrapped around his waist popped out of the bathroom. As he turned his body, he suddenly stopped on his track sensing a tension.

"Er… did I interrupt you guys?" Killer asked looking at the both who were staring at him.

"Not really" Kidd replied shaking his head.

Feeling relief, he made his way to Kidd's bedroom.

"You're not going to bath?" Kidd asked.

"Are you nut? Of course I want to"

"Hmph! Whatever"

The three of them made their way to the parking lot where the men parked their bikes.

"Killer, you give Nami a ride home. I'll be going first" Kidd threw a helmet to Killer.

"Got it!" Killer caught the helmet Kidd and passed it to Nami. Nami slid the helmet on and climbed behind Killer.

"Oi, Killer! Make sure she arrives home safely or your little guy over there won't be able to screw another chick" Kidd warned Killer pointing to his lower abdomen, "See you there" laughing before he sped out.

"Fuck you, Kidd" Killer cursed.

Nami burst to laugh, "You guys are horrible"

After starting his engine, he sped out leaving the street empty.

* * *

"Thanks Killer" Nami slid off the helmet and passed it to Killer. "Bye" they went separate ways.

Once inside her house, she closed the door, locked it and placed her keys on the table next to the door. She decided to change her clothes. As she was about to make her way to her bedroom, a knock on her door made her stop. She frowned. _Hn? __Did Killer forget something?_ She walked towards the door. As she opened the door she gasped and her eyes widened at the same time.

Acted on instinct, Nami quickly closed the door but a hand pushed it back open. Nami snarled "What… What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk" Zoro growled.

Rolling her eyes, Nami spat "There's nothing to talk about" she tried to push him out the door but he easily held the door.

"There is" Zoro growled angrily. He grabbed her wrist and set her aside as he barged in to her house unceremoniously and shut the door.

Nami stared at him. Annoyed. She jerked her hand and folded her arm, "Say it and get lost" she stated coldly without looking at him.

"Is he your lover?"

"What?" Nami sputtered and turned to Zoro.

"Are you deaf?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nami unfold her arms glaring at him. Her hand reaching the door knob, twisting and opening the door for him

"Get out", she shouted.

Zoro grabbed her arm and slamming his hand on the door shutting it close. The loud bang made Nami jumped a little. Nami looked at his annoying expression. She frowned as she shook off his hand.

"You and Kidd" Zoro growled "You didn't answer that… "

"Answer? The hell are you talking about?" Nami paused for a while, suddenly something clicked her mind. So he was really waiting for the answer. Nami let out a soft laugh

"And you came here… just for that?" this time looking directly into his eyes.

"You don't answer my question" He held her gaze.

Silence fell between them as they were staring at each others' eyes. She felt that his gaze was so intense that she finally looking away unable to hold his gaze any longer.

"You were with him last night?" Zoro asked noticing the shirt she wore. He knew it very well that the shirt belonged to that man.

Nami rolled her eyes.

"Nami!" Zoro raised his voice.

"Even if we are, it's none of your concern anymore" Nami glared at him furiously.

"It is!" Zoro barked as he blown into anger and grabbed her shoulder pushing her into the wall roughly.

Nami startled. She looked up and saw Zoro's furious expression.

"What are you getting so upset for?" Nami scolded. Her eyes practically steaming with fury at his sudden outburst action.

"We just met few minutes ago and you already ruined my mood." Nami jerked away and rubbing her shoulder.

Zoro appalled regretting his rough action. He was about to touch her but she knocked his hand away.

"I thought you said you don't want to…" paused, she bit her lower lips not wanting to continue and remember everything he said long time ago. Her eyes flickered towards the floor. Hand still rubbing her shoulder.

After a long silence, she let a small sigh. "Really… come here for such a stupid question… "

"Just answer it!" Zoro demanded.

"What for? I don't want" she protested. "Don't you have something better to do?" She shot him a glare and scolded him.

Could no longer hold his anger, he decided to do something about her obnoxious attitude "Yes I do!"

Before she could respond, suddenly she felt his mouth closed over her. His body stepping forward making her stumble back and her back touched the wall. She tried to twist away but his hands held her head either side in a vice grip. Her hands tried to pull the hands holding her head but they were too strong that she could not even pull them away. He deepened the kiss and capturing her mouth completely, more violent than necessary.

Her lungs craved for oxygen making her opening her mouth to catch a breath, taking the opportunity, he slid his tongue and swept around her mouth aggressively. Being in the current position, she had no strength to push him or to fight back. Realizing her resistance was futile, she could only held his wrists as she stared into the distance and let him took control.

He tilted his head, angled so that their mouths fit together. She felt tingles ran down her spine at the contact. Slowly she closed her eyes as her mind abandoned her entirely and his lips took over. After a while, Zoro retreated, biting her lower lip lightly before pulling away.

He smirked as he let her go and watched her expression. She panted heavily. Her cheek blushed and her eyes still heavy from the passion he sparked inside her mere moment ago. He seemed to be amused at her befuddlement. His hand fell on her shoulder shaking her lightly to bring her back to the earth.

"Wha… what was that… for?" She flustered trying to register everything.

"Just give you something you could not forget" A satisfied smile plastered on his face before he went out leaving who was Nami standing trying to process everything that had just happened.

She bit her lower lip clearing her still confused mind. When she already settled down. She sat on the chair near the window and staring into the sky. Her cheek rested upon her palm. Her mind replaying the incident occurred just now and the kiss… Unconsciously, she brought her fingers and brushing her lips. She sighed. "Stupid" Suddenly feeling upset but she didn't know why.

* * *

Being in the same workplace wasn't a favour for Nami as she had to see Zoro everyday, every minute, every second. Luckily she was able to contain herself with her works keeping her from involving to much to her surroundings. At least she could focus on completing her tasks.

"Nami-san, you have been working hard lately, take some break" Vivi came to her.

"I almost finish Vivi-chan" She smiled looking at her.

"You don't talk much too" Tashigi interrupted.

"Am I?" smiling, still focusing on her desktop. "But, don't worry Tashigi-chan, after I completed all of this, we can hang out like we used to" turning her head to look at Tashigi.

"You said that four days ago Nami-san" Tashigi reminded her.

"Oh! Really? Ha ha… I forgot somehow" Nami laughed although that wasn't a joke.

"Smoker-san is coming" Vivi told the two.

All three of them looked at Smoker who walked in to their office. At the same time, Zoro exited his room and made his way to the pantry.

"Zoro-san! Make one for me" Tashigi ordering Zoro. Zoro nodded to Tashigi.

"Listen up! Regarding the event two weeks from now…" Smoker started his speech.

"Are we going to organize food? We can ask Usopp's friend to prepare that" Luffy cut him off.

Smoker shot a glare to Luffy but the latter didn't seem to understand the non-verbal cue.

"Luffy! Can you wait till Smoker-san finished?" Usopp begged him.

"And… Old man, this time, which departments will assist us?" Sanji interrupted.

Zoro exited the pantry and made his way to Tashigi's table, placed the cup on her table and took a sit next to her while listening to the conversation.

"Roronoa… did we keep the previous props from the last year anniversary?" Smoker turned his attention to Zoro.

"I think, I kept that in my store house. Maybe they are still there" Zoro explained.

"That means, we are in charge of props again?" Luffy whine, "Aahhh… that's boring"

"Don't worry, we have that Franky's team and Robin's team to aid us"

"Haa… Robin-chan! Haven't met her for so long" Sanji spoke with his dreamy expression.

"Are we having that in the lobby, Smoker-san?" Tashigi asked.

"It looks like it but, we still discuss that. Several suggestions to have that in the hall, but since this is a company's anniversary, and they plan to invite our clients and make it public, so there is a high possibility, the event will be held in the lobby"

"That sure is a grand event. I can't wait… ho ho ho" Brook spoke calmly.

"Further info, tell you later. Off to your work, people" Smoker clapped his hands to dismiss the discussion.

Then Nami returned her attention to the screen. She heard Zoro called out for her.

"What is it?" She replied with a bored tone. Although she was so annoyed, she tried her best to control not to let her anger burst. Yeah, she still damn upset about the last incident. Slowly she turned her head and looked at him with an irritated expression. Her head leaned on her palm.

Zoro smirked. He wondered if she was still mad at him because of what had happened the last weekend. "Shouldn't you show me your progress?"

"After lunch" was her reply before turning her attention to the screen.

Zoro smirked, rose up from the seat and went into his office. Both Vivi and Tashigi looked at each other witnessing the odd scene. Then they shrugged it away.

Although she looked at her screen, her mind screamed cursed words at Zoro for his casual behavior. _That bastard! Acting like nothing had happened._

* * *

Nami knocked on Zoro's door. Hearing him called out, she opened the door and entered the room.

"These are all the plans, maps and the report. Anything else?" putting all the materials on his table.

"Sit down"

Reluctantly, she pulled the chair and sat. Her eyes looking at the materials on the table waiting for Zoro to look at them.

Instead of checking the materials, Zoro was staring at her.

"You are avoiding me" Zoro spoke. His eyes still on her.

She kept her eyes on the table. Not wanting to make eye contact.

"If you are talking about personal problems, I am afraid, this isn't the right time. Excuse me" Nami rose up. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist. She stopped.

"Then, when is it?" Zoro glare at her.

"What? Let me go" Nami pulled her hand.

"No" Zoro insisted.

She jerked her hand away but he tightened his grip. Nami jerked her hand away several times but Zoro didn't intend to let her go.

"Zoro, this is not the time… please?" still trying to free her hand. But Zoro didn't respond, instead, he stared at her and pulled her hand making her stumble forward a little.

"Zoro!" she raised her voice a little.

A knock on the door made Nami's heart beat fast. She could feel the cold ran through her whole body. Steadying herself, she used her other hand to force open Zoro's grip. The door slowly opened. With all her strength, she tugged her hand and shot him her deadly glare.

"Eh? Did I interrupt?" Tashigi's head popped out of the door.

Nami glanced him before turning her body to Tashigi. "No… Not really. After all, I'm done" she then made her way to open the door and let Tashigi in before she exited the room. She let out a sigh of relief once the door shut.

* * *

Nami, Vivi, Sanji, Luffy, Brook and Usopp made their way out of the building into the parking lot.

"Yeah! Finally… this week is over!" Luffy stretching his arms.

"Oi, Luffy… let's go to the game arcade" Usopp suggested.

"Okay! Let's go" Luffy replied excitedly.

"Na, Sanji… We'll be back before dinner" Usopp told Sanji before he and Luffy dashed into one of the building.

"Usopp-san! Luffy-san! I'm joining too" Brook yelled and ran towards the two.

"Tsk, those three..." Sanji muttered. Vivi laughed at the side.

"Nami-san, I can drive you home if you want" Sanji offered.

"It's okay Sanji. I'm planning to go shopping this afternoon" Nami declined.

"Where, Nami-san?" Tashigi suddenly interrupted.

"When did you guys arrive?" Vivi asked.

"Few minutes ago" Tashigi answered. Zoro was walking next to her.

"Just planning to buy something for dinner" Nami explained ignoring Zoro.

"We can go together Nami-san" Sanji offered.

"That's fine Sanji-kun. After all, I don't want to burden you" Nami smiled.

"Nami-san, next week we…" A motor revving sound caught their attention. When they looked to the side, they spot Kidd who was standing at the side.

"Eh? Kidd?" Nami shocked. "Wait a second Tashigi-chan" Nami excused herself and ran towards Kidd.

"Okay" Tashigi replied.

Zoro watched as Nami made her way to Kidd before glaring at Kidd. Kidd on the other hand, returned the glare.

"Kidd? What are you doing here?" Nami asked once she came near Kidd.

"Killer. Bar. Since I happened to pass by, thought of giving you a ride too" Kidd implied.

"I see. Aww… You're so sweet" Nami pinched his cheek.

Pushing her hand away, he passed her the helmet. But his eyes still shooting at Zoro. Nami didn't have to guess who his eyes directed to. Before anything went out of control, she decided to leave with Kidd and discuss with Tashigi later.

"Wait a moment, Kidd. I need to tell them I have to leave now. Can you wait?" Nami asked.

Kidd just nodded. She took several steps towards Tashigi and the others. At the same time, she saw Tashigi and the others made their way to her direction.

"Sorry. Tashigi-chan, can we discuss next week?" Nami asked her still holding the helmet.

"I think so. It looks like, he is in a hurry" Tashigi stated, lifted her head a little pointing at Kidd.

When Nami turned around, she saw Kidd was walking towards her direction with his deadly annoyed expression. Her gut told her something was wrong.

"What are you looking at?" suddenly Zoro yelled at Kidd.

Sanji, Vivi and Tashigi were shocked at the sudden outburst, and then they looked at Zoro. They would not surprise if Kidd started the argument, but coming one from Zoro, was a rare occasion. They looked at each other respectively.

"The hell is wrong with you? Are you picking a fight, bastard?" Kidd yelled at Zoro.

"Didn't you the one who start it" Zoro shouted. He started to move forward.

"Oi! Oi! Stop that, both of you" Sanji interrupted. He stepped in between Zoro and Kidd.

"Oh, not now". Hurriedly, she ran to Kidd. Her hand pushed him backwards before he took another step. "Kidd, don't" she begged.

"Zoro-san?" Tashigi held him back.

"Kidd, please! Not now" Nami spoke half whispered. Still pushing him to avoid him from getting near to Zoro. She could predict something bad would happen if those two were inch closer.

Ignoring Tashigi, Zoro started to move forward, but Sanji crossed his path, grabbing his shoulder.

Kidd tried to walk past her as he saw Zoro came forward, but Nami struggling to push him backwards.

"They… they don't know anything about my past" Nami begged him. Grabbing his arms, "So, please don't make things complicated" Nami shook her head and looked at him with her pleading eyes.

"Idiot, to lose your temper over some stranger, this isn't like you at all"

"Move" Zoro ordered.

"No! There are ladies here, don't scare them with your ugly mug" Sanji mocked him.

Zoro sent him an annoying glare but a clutch on his arm made his attention shifted to the side. Tashigi was clutching his arm tightly and looked at him. He then looked at Kidd who was standing near his bike and Nami who was still holding him on.

Kidd looked down at her. After a lapse of time, he sighed and patting her head, he got on his bike, had on his helmet and gesturing Nami to climb on. He took a glance at Zoro who stood at the opposite direction.

Zoro felt something heavy hit him inside seeing Kidd and Nami but he kept that at the back of his mind when Kidd glanced him.

Nami formed a relief smiled, "Wait here" she ordered him.

"Hurry… I don't want to waste another second here" Kidd retorted. Nodded, Nami walked to where Tashigi and the others.

"I'm sorry guys... I should know this will happen but I didn't expect it to happen that fast"

"Don't sweat it. That was this idiot fault" Sanji said pointing at Zoro.

"Why are you apologizing? He should be the one who apologize" Zoro scolded her.

"It should be you" Sanji scolded him back.

"It's okay, Zoro-san, Sanji-san" Tashigi calmed both men "Don't worry Nami-san, it's not anyone fault" she smiled at her.

"We shall make our move. See you next week Nami-san" Vivi bid her goodbye. "Let's go, Sanji-san" Vivi pulled Sanji and left. Tashigi and Zoro followed after.

Nami nodded couldn't say anything instead she hugged the helmet "Sorry for the inconvenient" she yelled and turning her direction to Kidd.

"Kidd, can you stop at the nearest groceries? I want to buy some stuff for dinner" As she climbed on the bike.

"You're such a pain" Before he sped off.

* * *

"Nami, somebody is in your house. Is Jojikon home?" Kidd asked once they arrived.

" Who the hell is Jojikon? It's Nojiko" Nami sighed and took off her helmet.

"Who cares about the name" Kidd spat back as he stood and got off the bike.

"Oi, woman! Your…" When he glanced up, he saw Nami already made her way to the house leaving him with her groceries, which meant...

"Shit that bitch..." He cursed while gathering her grocery bags in his hands and followed soon.

_En?… the door is unlocked?… did Nojiko forget to lock the door?_ Nami twisted the knob and slowly peeking to look inside her house.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a man standing facing his back to her in the living room looking at the photos on the bookshelf.

She gasped and put her hand on her mouth. After observing him for quite some time, her heat beat in a fast rhythm, her body seemed to run a cold sensation. Slowly she uttered "To…ra"

He then turned to face Nami who was slowly walking towards him. He smirked and lifted his head slightly. He also walked towards Nami.

Both of them stopped when they were a feet closed. Both of them looked at each other.

Law opened his arms and smiled, "Why? Not happy to see me?"

Nami was speechless. She didn't expect him to come… _"three months aren't that long" _she remembered he said that.

She counted…_ 1… 2… 3… yeah, it has been three months. _A smile formed on her lips.

"Tora…" she ran and threw her body at him, hugging him tightly.

Law threw back a little at the momentum and hugged her back.

"That was a slow reaction Nami-ya" Law smirked.

"I just shocked. I thought I'm dreaming" Nami looked up.

Law gave a small chuckle "No! You aren't" he pinched her nose.

Nami buried her face on his chest and breathing in his smell. After a while, she pulled away from him but hands still wrapping around his waist.

"When did you arrive?

"About a week ago"

"You didn't call…" Nami pouted.

"Just want to give you a surprise" He brushed her stranded hair.

"But at least, inform me earlier…"

"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore"

Nami hugged him again, "How did you know this is my house"

"I tried the key on every house" Law replied blatantly.

Nami pulled away, raised her brows, "Really?"

"No"

Nami hit him on the chest and laughed.

Law slid one of his hands to her neck and slowly pulled her into a hug. The other looping around her waist. He put his chin on her head. They stayed like that enjoying the meeting. Having to be apart with her was a torture to him but he would never give her the satisfaction of that thought.

"Nami-ya" He lifted her chin and brushed her chin with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes. "Haven't seen you for a long time".

Nami smiled, "I miss you".

Slowly he slid and placed his hand behind her head pulling her head closer. He closed his eyes, rested his forehead against hers and touching their nose together for a brief moment before slowly leaned towards her. He tilted his head, sliding his lips over hers in a sensual caress.

"Oi! Nami… hurry up…"

Before she could deepened the kiss, they both pulled away due to the shock and turning to their side just to see Kidd who stood looking at the two, still holding the shopping bags.

Kidd pulled a face at the sight in front of him. He growled in annoyance "Can't you do the lovey-dovey thing somewhere in a closed room? It's a fucking eyesore"

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading and reviews. And here's the new chapter… kind of long… anyway… do enjoy. **

**KakashiXSakura16 : **Wow… what a reaction! The meeting between Law and Zoro was the first idea came to my mind before I decide to write this fiction. Fortunately, the scene fits the story plot. But, took it long enough to appear.

**Mushroom Pizza : **Glad you like it. And I didn't realize this story turned into J-Dorama. Anyway, my earlier concept of Nami, I was planning on turning her into a bitch (well, I like her bitchy), but, it turned out to be the other way around.

**Shinigamihime & Shinigami :** Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter.

**Next chapter also will be out late… school things.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah… I forgot" Nami grabbed Law by the arm and led him towards Kidd.

Kidd put all the groceries on the floor and watching them with an annoying expression.

"Um… This is…" Nami introduced Kidd to Law but her words were cut off by Law.

"Eustass-ya?" Law extending his hand for a handshake.

"Eustass-ya? Who the hell is Eustass-ya?" Kidd growled ignoring Law's hand.

Law smirked and pulled back his hand.

Nami just let out a disappointed sigh, expecting that coming.

"Nami-ya, you really have it hard" He wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"What was that you bastard?" He shot his glare at Law.

Law looked at Kidd and raised his one brow, "You got quite a temper"

"Got a problem with that?" He started to thrust his chin towards Law.

"Hmm… not really… but…" Law examined his face quite longer and then let out a sigh. Said nothing, he took all the groceries.

He left dumbfounded, "What was that all about? This guy is annoying" Kidd muttered alone.

Law walked with a smirk plastered on his lips as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kidd then turned his head to Nami, "Why do you always go for a grumpy man"

"You're one to talk" Nami spat back.

"So, are you going or stay?" Kidd asked her.

"Ah… yes! I'm going. Let's bring Tora along too" Nami suggested.

Kidd grumbled but said nothing.

Taking that as a yes, Nami headed to her bedroom for a change. Kidd was waiting in the living room turning his back to Law.

Nami exited her bedroom and went to the kitchen. After a while, Nami and Law walked out of the kitchen.

Kidd stood and tilted his head gesturing them to leave.

* * *

Zoro gripped his steering quite hard. His eyes focused on the road but the grimace plastered on his face said something about his feeling.

Tashigi glanced at him occasionally but didn't say anything. She never saw him behaving like that. It was something new to her. Arguing with herself whether to ask him or not, finally she let out a sigh and focusing her eyes on the road in front of her, decided not to ask yet.

Zoro stopped his car in front of Tashigi's apartment.

"Zoro-san, be…" He sped off before Tashigi could finish her sentence. She aggrieved, speechless. Her eyes could only trail the back of the car.

"Be careful..." Finishing her sentence even when Zoro's car no longer visible. Slowly she headed to her apartment.

* * *

Kidd, Law and Nami arrived at the bar and headed to the counter where Killer was sitting.

"What took you so long guys?" Killer asked as Kidd leaning against the counter ordering his drink.

Kidd pointing at Nami instead of answering. Killer tilted his head to the direction. He smiled.

"Oi! Nami… Bringing a new friend?" Killer walked pass Kidd towards Nami and Law.

He extended his hand for a handshake, "Killer"

Law nodded and grabbed his hand, "Law"

"So, you met Kidd already" Killer led them to the counter. Killer's hand sneaked around Law's shoulder and talked softly to Law "I hope he wasn't giving you some trouble"

Law smiled and replied, "Not really. He is fun"

Kidd made an annoyed expression watching Killer and Law.

"I bought Tora here, so you could, at least know each other" Nami explained to Killer.

"Ah… don't worry Nami. I don't mind if you bring a friend here. I rather like it"

Killer, Nami and several people were talking and enjoying their drinks at the other table leaving Law and Kidd at the counter sitting next to each other without exchanging words. Law sat facing the bartender while Kidd turning his back to the bartender.

"So this is where you guys always hang out?" Law asked.

Kidd stared at him before answering him with a nod.

"Nami-ya talked about you… a lot" Law took in his drink.

Kidd looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"Don't you want to know?" Law settled his glass on the counter and glancing at Kidd.

He smiled and let out a small "humph" and directing his eyes to Nami.

"Well... It's not hurt telling but it may hurt listening" Law paused for a while before he continued, "She doesn't have to say much, first time I saw you, I knew you are Kidd she always talks about"

Law turned his head to Kidd examined him from head to toe, and nodded "You fit her descriptions perfectly; mean, foul mouth, rude, a total jerk, bastard, asshole, grumpy, bad temper..."

A vein popped in his temple, "You… you have quite a foul mouth, huh? Did you use your brain before you talk? "Gritting his teeth and pulling Law by the neckline.

Law shrugged, "Shouldn't I ask you the same too, did you ever think before you act?" pushing Kidd's hand away to separate himself. He adjusted his shirt.

"What's happening guys?" Suddenly Nami appeared, she settled herself next to Law.

Law just shook his head, "Just a brotherly greeting" he turned his eyes to Kidd, "Isn't that so, Eustass-ya?"

Kidd still gave him his irritated glare. Law arched his brows as a respond.

"I hate your eyes" Kidd commented.

"I don't like yours either" Law replied calmly.

"Did your mother not tell you how annoying you are?" Kidd spat.

"What do you think?" Law questioned back.

Nami watched the two in question. She really couldn't keep up with the "strange" conversation between the two.

"You aren't normal"

"Don't you think you are the same too?"

Kidd snapped. He got up and slammed his palm on the counter while the other hand grabbing his collar. Law just calmly returned his glare.

"Don't put me on the same level as yours" shoot Law with his menacing glare.

"Kidd, Stop acting like a child… "Nami pulled his arm to calm him down.

"He doesn't look like a good guy" Kidd commented.

"Neither are you" Law replied back.

Kidd lost his temper while Law still maintaining his composure and was still able to send his smirk to Kidd, which of course, Kidd found it super annoying.

"Kidd! You easily lose your temper tonight!" Nami hollered as she set herself between Kidd and Law. Who knew what Kidd might do if Law kept provoking him.

"And you Tora, stop provoking him" Nami frowned at Law.

"It's okay Nami-ya. Let him let out his anger. He needs that "Law sneaked his hand around her waist and pulled her so she leaned against his torso.

"And you, keep your scream for tonight, Nami-ya" He whispered and smirked before lightly kissing her cheek.

Nami could feel her blood rushing to her face and her stomach began to flip flop at the sweet demand.

Kidd just rolled his eyes watching them, "Go get a room already" he sighed.

Law flickered his eyes to Kidd "Don't worry… soon" He smirked, "Because, I don't plan on showing you more than this"

"You… you…" Kidd twitched clutching his fist.

"Calm down, Kidd… here, drink!" Killer interrupted as he stood beside Kidd.

Taking the glass, he finished the drink in one gluttonous gulp and setting the glass down with a loud "thud".

"Better?" Killer asked patting Kidd's back. Kidd just glared at him.

"I suggest you to find a woman. You are having a sexual tension and need a release" Law spoke boldly.

Nami and Killer tried to hold the laugh at Law bold expression.

"What was that, you bastard? Didn't you are the one who need to release?" Kidd spat back.

"I have no problem with that" Law leaned his head against Nami's head as he still hugged her.

"Son of a bitch"

"And, keep your temper in check" Law reminded him. Law looked at his watch. Nami looked up at him.

"Nami-ya, let's go back"

Nami nodded. "We go first, Kidd, Killer. See you" Nami waved them.

Both Law and Nami left the bar leaving Killer and Kidd.

Kidd felt a hand patting his back. As he turned his head, he saw Killer.

"You finally find your match"

"What was that?" Kidd growled in annoyance.

"I saw everything. That guy is surprisingly can tolerate your temper" Killer nodded leaving Kidd dumbfounded.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nami asked.

"My house" keeping his attention on the road.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"I'm working here"

Nami raised her brows, "Really? So that means…" she turned her head to Law.

Law only nodded. Nami smiled as she felt a flower bloomed inside her heart.

They arrived at Law's condo. She stared up at the building, amazed how big it was. She didn't realize they already gone up the elevator as she was busy focusing on her surroundings. Law settled his hand gently on her back and led her into his home.

He opened the door and gesturing her inside. Nami stepped inside and studied her surroundings. Law watched as he closed the door and locked it. As he made his way to the couch, he loosening the top button of his shirt and sat on the couch after feeling comfortable enough.

Nami turned her head to see Law who was watching her. She smiled at him. Law beckoned her to come over. Nami obeyed and sat next to him but her eyes still wandering around the house.

As her head turned to the opposite side, she felt a hand cupped her chin and slowly turning her head to face the man next to her. Her eyes fixed to his intense glare.

"So, what are we doing?" Nami asked him.

"Continue where we left off" Law replied with a smirk. With that, he settled his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. His other hand slide to settle on her nape.

She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Her hands sliding up onto his arms gripping his wrist. Her grip tightened when his tongue brushed the seam of her lips. She responded by parting her mouth slightly to give access to his intruding tongue to tangle with her own. She barely noticed herself inching towards him. She could feel Law's hand strolled down to the small of her back and pushed her against him hard.

She broke the kiss to catch a breath. Law nuzzled his nose on her cheek before trailing his lips down to her jaw across to her neck, licking, sucking and nipping at the long stretch of skin. The sensation sending shiver through her body. Her hand unconsciously reached up to run her fingers through his hair, the other gripped his shoulder a little harder and drew him closer as to encourage him to continue what he was doing. She moaned as she closed her eyes enjoying the delicious ministration.

Law pulled away and cupped her face. His thumbs grazing her cheeks. He stared directly into her eyes waiting for eye-contact. She slowly opened her heavy lids to look at him. Understood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Law carried her bridal style to the bedroom. He set her gently on the bed. He took every chance he had to remove her clothing leaving her in lingerie that soon be removed. Soon, he pulled off his shirt and unfastened his belt. He hovered over her pressing hot kisses to her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her chin, her jaw adoring her face with his hungry lips. His hand wandering from her stomach upward and settled his hand beneath her shoulders as he pulled her close to his chest. Nami's hand curled around his neck and buried her face in his neck taking his manly scent. Slowly, he took both of her hands and held them on top of her head.

"Nami-ya" He panted looking down at her.

"Huh?" Nami replied between gasps. When she opened her lazy eyes, she saw his dark eyes staring hungrily down at her.

"I want you… so bad… real bad" leaning his forehead against hers for a second or two, he crushed his lips on hers, not waiting for any response and soon after, he took her down roughly upon him. It was a long time later they both cried out with countless moans and grunts as the bliss sensation overwhelmed them. Both of them rested after spending their energies in their love making session.

Nami was resting her head on his chest stared off into the distance. She smiled as she heard his heart beating. Their fingers intertwined. Law stared at the ceiling while the other hand stroking her bare back lightly. No words were spoken as they were lost in their own thought. Nami shuddered as the chill air hit her skin. Feeling her shivering, Law pulled the blanket to cover her body. Nami looked up at him and smiled.

"How very thoughtful of you, thank you" she smiled and pecked her lips on him then she positioned herself to lie on her side next to him turning her back to him, curling. Law then turned his body facing her, curved his body a little and placed his arm to her waist hugging her close to him.

"Good night Nami-ya" he gave a long kiss on her neck before drifted to sleep.

**TBC**

**Again late update. Sorry for the wait. Thanks again for reading and reviews.**

**Shinigamihime: **Like seriously? Ha ha ha… then, I hope you don't have another massive nosebleed for this chapter. That would be a problem, I'm just afraid that you might lose consciousness and I have to find Law to treat you. That costs me much… JK =)

If I wasn't that busy, normally I update once in two days. I don't like to leave my writing hangs for a long time because I understand how some readers who took a liking to my story feel. But, since I am so busy with school things, maybe it takes around a week or 5 days…. But I'll try to update this as fast as possible.

And, thanks for reviewing. I love it.

**KakashiXSakura16:** Don't worry. I don't mind because I found him sexy too…

**G-LawK05 : **Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy =)

**Gonna rest from FF for a week. So, wait for it next week...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Nami's eyes fluttered open when she felt something warm pressed on her shoulder. She looked up just to see Law smiling and sitting on the bed side looking down at her. His hand reached out to her forehead. She smiled back.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

Nami nodded letting his hand brushing the stranded hair on her forehead. Nami sat up and covered her naked body with the blanket when the cold air hit her skin. She brushed her face with both of her hands.

"Are you leaving already?" Nami asked.

Law nodded, "But, I want to give you something first" he took out a black box from the drawer and gave it to Nami. Her eyes watched his every action.

Nami accepted the box and looked up at him with a question look. Law gesturing her to open the box by slightly thrusting his chin. Nami slowly opened the velvet black box. Her eyes caught by a surprise when she saw the diamond stone shimmered multicoloured light as the light hit on the stone.

Law smiled as he saw her expression, "Let me put it on you" he suggested. He took the necklace and wrapped his arms around her neck to put the necklace.

Nami looked down and held her hair to give Law extra spaces to get his job done. Slowly his hand slid to hold the pendant and looked intently at the sparkled stone.

Nami looked at the same pendant and smiled excitedly before jumped and hugged him tightly with her free arm, the other arm still holding on to the blanket wrapped around her body. "I like it, thank you"

They pulled away after a while.

"I'll be leaving! I put your breakfast in the microwave" Law took out a card , "And this is the key card door lock. Maybe you want to walk outside, I can't keep you in this condo, right? I don't want you to die from boredom" he passed the card.

Nami laughed at the final remark.

"There's a park five minutes from here, if you want to take a walk. I'll be back before dinner"

"What do you want for dinner?" Nami looked at him.

He paused for a while and smirked, "I want you"

"Tora!" Nami frowned.

"Seriously, I shall take a day off today" Law sighed. "I want to spend the whole day with you" He stroke her cheek lightly with the backside of his fingers.

Nami took his hand, grabbed the hand neatly and kissed his palm before placing it on her cheek, "We have plenty of time" she smiled and stared at him. Her other hand stroke his cheek.

Law held her gaze and his eyes slid to her lips. Something inside him built up. Slowly he leaned in to close their gap.

Nami's smile faded as she saw him smirked and a lecherous gleam in his eyes. She backed off a bit. Her hand stopped him from advancing.

"Wa….wai… wai… wait" Nami stuttered

Law stopped and looked at her, raising his brows. Nami smirked and tilted her head to the side. Law looked at the digital clock on the table. He let out a breathe and pulled back.

"I'm going to get you tonight" He pinched her nose before standing up and walked towards the door.

Nami jumped off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her body. She ran to him, "Tora, wait!"

Law stopped and turned to look at her. His brows arched.

Nami placed one of her hand on his shoulder, pulling him to place a kiss on his cheek, "Be careful. I'll be waiting" she pulled away and smiled.

Law nodded, "Don't forget your breakfast" He said before closing the door.

* * *

Nami was walking alone at the park in the afternoon. Luckily, the park wasn't far from the condo Law stayed so she just walked. She felt glad that Law was so thoughtful to give her another card lock so that she didn't have to spend her whole day inside the condo alone and doing nothing, she couldn't stand it.

She sat on the stool under the tree watching no one in particular. There weren't many people in the park. Somehow, sitting in the place felt nostalgic. It brought back old memories she used to share with a certain man in this very place. Before her mind fled somewhere faraway, she shook her head trying to erase the incoming memories.

After a while, she walked around the park, watching people around her until she came to a stop at the splash fountain at the center of the park. She watched ad the water danced and jet into the air and splashing back onto the sprayground. She watched intently at the fountain.

"Nami!" a deep voice calling her took her by a surprise. When she turned, her eyes met Zoro's. "Coincidentally meet here" Zoro directed his eyes to the fountain as he positioned himself standing next to Nami.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked her.

"Just taking a walk" She answered and turned around to stare at the fountain. Nami didn't say anything. More like, she didn't have anything to say at all. So she stayed silent. She began to squeeze out ideas to excuse herself. As she argued with herself, Zoro spoke.

"This is the first time I saw you come here" Zoro told her.

"Am I?" Nami responded. She wondered what he meant about that when she used to come here, with him, long time ago.

"After three years..." Zoro stopped but didn't continue.

Nami's heart beat fast. Both of them fell silence. It felt awkward talking to him alone. She got the feeling she knew where the conversation led to if she didn't change the subject. She wanted, if she could, stay away from talking about things that happened between them long time ago.

"So, how was my work?" Nami changed the subject.

Zoro turned his eyes to look at her who still looking at the fountain, "This is not a place where you talk about your office works"

"Sorry…" regretting her stupid action. She lost her words. His presence overwhelmed her. Although she had been refusing to admit it, she knew very well that his every presence made her weak.

"I… I think I should go" Nami excused herself. Before she could go, a hand grabbed her arm stopping her from advancing.

"Nami!"

Nami complied but didn't turn to face him.

"I want you back!" Zoro admitted, not letting her go.

Nami felt electric current jolted her body when he spoke that. It might sound pleasant, somehow it upset her. Roughly she jerked her arms away and turned to him.

"Want me back?" She scoffed and narrowed her eyes "Do you even realize what you said just now?"

"You hear me, Nami!" Zoro met her gaze "I am alert enough to tell you this"

Nami frowned and almost snapped. She took a deep breathe before continue.

"I don't know what are you talking about. Enough with the chit chat, I'm leaving" thrusting her chin before she walked off not even turning her head.

"You know me very well Nami. I won't back out until I get what I want" Zoro shouted.

Annoyed, Nami stopped and turned to face him, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I don't remember what type of person you are… I don't remember anything about you. I don't even remember who you are" It hurt her to say that but, thanks to him, she was able let it out. She felt her heart heavy for every word she uttered.

"I'll make you remember someday" Zoro raised his voice and advancing forward approaching her.

Nami stopped realizing her mistakes. She knew very well the man before her. She knew how forceful he can be if somebody challenged him. And whatever she blurted out a moment ago was sure a challenge to him and ticked the guy off.

"I don't care if you forget everything about me. But I'll make sure you remember them again like you did" Zoro shot her a threatening glare.

"Cut it off, Zoro! You were the one who let me go… let me suff…er…ed..." Nami stuttered and unable to continue. She felt the need for a fresh air. Turning her head to the side, steadied herself.

"So you do remember..." Zoro raised his brows. Zoro raised his hand to touch her. But she roughly pushed his hand away and back off before turning her whole body running away from him.

She felt empty as she ran. Tears began to forming at the corner of her eyes but she quickly wiped them away before they fell.

_/"Your hand… it's warm" Zoro held her hand as they were walking around the fountain._

_Nami watched and giggled as he kissed the back of her hand and her fingers before he laced their fingers together. His lips felt so warm._

_"I won't let go of this hand" Zoro said as he squeezed her hand._

_Zoro stopped as Nami stopped walking. He turned to look at her._

_"What if… um…" Nami hesitantly continued and looking at him._

_"What?" Zoro asked still holding her hand._

_"Who knows maybe someday you find another woman" Nami blurted out boldly, "And your heart change… and you love her more than you do me… and you finally let go of this hand" bringing their intertwined to the view "Then, that time, the words are no longer have its meaning" Though she felt slightly hurt at her own assumption._

_"What are you mumbling stupid!" Zoro replied abruptly and lightly dabbed her forehead._

_Nami brushed her forehead with her other arm and pouted._

_Zoro saw her pouting lips and quickly stole her lips._

_Caught by surprise she stood rooted but letting him kiss her. She felt fireworks sparked inside of her. The colour light around them looked even more pretty and the sound of the splashing water were pleasant._

_"There! Don't ever think of any stupid idea" he pulled away and stroke her nose. "And remember…" slowly he brought his occupied hand and pressed her chest with the back of her hand, "This is where I belong"._

_Nami looked at him with a teary eyes._

_Zoro frown, "Alright! Alright! Wipe your tears. You look stupid with that"/_

Nami winced feeling her heart quenching. She put a palm on her chest when her hand pressed something hard. She clutched on it, realization struck her as she smiled knowingly and walked off.

* * *

Law entered the house. Placing his briefcase on the couch, he went straight to the kitchen and saw Nami preparing dinner. He smiled and walked into her direction. Nami was cutting carrot on the board when he snaked his hand around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"What are you making tonight?" Law asked.

"Umm… Let's see the final product then" Nami laughed.

"You didn't plan?"

"More like, I have no idea. So I just cook whatever I find in the fridge" She put the carrot pieces aside and sliced the ginger. "Pass me that konyaku" Nami ordered him.

Without words, he took the konyaku. Nami put all the ingredients included the carrot and konyaku into the readily boiling tonjiru and turned down the heat.

"Hmm… nice smell" Law commented.

"Your house is cold. So I think, eating something warm will be good" Nami said to him. Law took a spoon and headed to the stove.

"Really? You rarely complaint" Law spoke spontaneously as he scooped and tasted the soup.

Nami stunned a little at his comment but quickly turned her head to the sink.

"Hmm… it's delicious" Law scooped the soup again. "Baby, open up… aaaaaah" Law gestured her to open her mouth. Nami did as told and Law fed her a spoon full.

"Hmmm… Shall we eat now?" Nami asked suggestively.

"Let's eat then. I haven't eat your home made cook for quite a long time" He took the bowls and soup spoons helping her to prepare the dinner.

Nami turned off the heat, put the oven gloves and picked up the bowl, headed to the table. Putting the large bowl on the table, Nami pulled off her apron and hung it on the pegboard. Law settle on his chair while Nami scooped the soup filling the bowl and handed it to Law. Nami sat on her chair and they began to eat.

"Tora… Tomorrow I'll go back to my house"

Law looked up at her, "Why? Too cold here?"

Nami shook her head, "No… I need to stay in my house too. Nojiko isn't here" She settled herself on the chair.

"Then, I pick you every morning"

"Don't trouble yourself, you have your own work to do. I can just take the bus"

"Poor my girl! She has to take bus everyday" Law reached out his hand and patted her head.

"Tora…" Nami whined and shook his hand away.

"Can you stay over every weekend?" Law asked her.

Nami slowly nodded, "I have no problem with that too. But, you have to pick me up from work every Friday" she smiled, "And I'll go back to my house every Monday, after work"

"While your sister isn't here, I'll stay in your house" Law suggested.

"But… I'm not sure if you…" Nami stared at him and hesitantly continued.

"What?" Law raised his brows.

"Nothing" Nami got up and cleaned up the table. Law helped her bringing the dishes to the sink.

"I don't mind Nami-ya" Law spoke hinting that he understood what she intended to say previously. "Home is where we stay but with you is where I belong" he added.

Normal girl might be moved by those words but not Nami. Hearing him said the same thing Zoro was once told her, she felt disturbed. She turned her back to Law and staring down at the sink. Her jaw tightened and she clutched her hand.

Noticing her change, Law puzzled, "What is it Nami-ya?"

"Nothing!" she gave him a short reply.

He studied her form. He could see her tense shoulder rose up and down with every breathe she took. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder and brushed his thumb on her shoulder blade. He felt her relaxed a little. Although he wanted to ask, he restrained himself from opening his mouth.

Nami leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Tora! Something happened today"

Law didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue but it seemed like, she didn't want to tell him more than that.

After a long time, Law kissed her forehead, inhaling the smell, "You smell nice"

Nami eyed him suspiciously, "Didn't I smell like tonjiru?" she sniffed her own skin.

Law looked at her "No. You always smell nice. I love that" he picked her up.

Nami startled, but grabbing his shoulder for a support, "What is it Tora?" frowning as Law carrying her to the bedroom.

"Didn't I tell you I'm gonna get you tonight?"

"You planned that from the beginning, didn't you?" Nami raised her brows.

Law looked at her as a reply. He put her on the bed, hovering and nuzzling her all over the face.

"You smell nice" He mumbled under his breathe then resting his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Nami smiled but didn't say anything. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth.

"Don't you think it's cold tonight?" Law looked her in the eyes. His thumb brushing her eyebrows.

Knowing his intention, Nami tried to play safe, "So, can we just turn off the aircond?" she cupped his cheek and brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"Well, but, sooner it'll be hot" Law smirked.

"Why are you so impatient tonight?"

"You want it or not?" Law asked her.

Nami let out a small chuckle before pulling him into the kiss. Law responded to the kiss and twitching the fabric exposing her shoulder. He danced his fingers on her skin while his mouth was busy sucking at the junction of her neck where her shoulder met. Nami closed her eyes enjoying the tickling sensation.

_"I want you back"_ Zoro's word echoed in her ears. Nami snapped open her eyes. Suddenly she felt a cold ran through her body. All of sudden, guilty hit her. She pushed Law away rather hard, sat, and panted.

Law startled and frowned, "What now?" rather pissed.

"Tora, today is… today's not a safe day" Nami lied pretending to look at the calendar hanging in the wall.

Law sat straight at the bed side and sighed.

Nami looked down, unable to watch him, "Do you… do you have a condom" she didn't even sound so confidence at her own question.

"You know it pretty well I don't prefer to wear that shit" He looked her from the corner of his eyes.

Nami knew he's mad. But she also had her reason not to continue their intimate contact.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Law got up and headed to the door.

Nami heard a loud click of the door. He sure was so mad. She pulled the fabric back to cover her bare shoulder and ran her fingers at the junction of her neck where she was so sure Law left his mark. Nami got off the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and tilted her head to look at the red mark on neck. Then her eyes fell to the necklace. she ran her fingers along the chain. She clutched the necklace, regretting her own action.

She looked at the mirror. Watching her reflection, she mad at herself. Wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Finally she opened the faucet and splashed her face with the cold water several times. Calming down a bit, she exited the bathroom and headed to the bed. She would deal with Law the next day.

* * *

Law stopped at the entrance to drop Nami off. She got off the car without words. Law sped off without saying anything.

Nami watched as the car disappeared into road. They hadn't talked with each other since the morning. _He's still mad_. Shrugging the thought away, she walked towards the entrance.

She saw many people gathering at the lobby. She headed to the lift and bumped into Luffy and Usopp.

"Morning Nami!" Luffy shouted and waved at her excitedly.

Nami smiled and bowed a little, "Morning guys". They entered the lift altogether. Nami pressed the button to their office floor. They stepped out the lift and headed to their office.

Before she could even sit on her seat, Tashigi grabbed her arm. "Morning Nami-san" Tashigi greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Tashigi-chan. What…"

"Nami-san, let's go"

"Huh? Where?"

"Zoro-san's house. He asked me to pick the curtains" Tashigi answere excitedly.

"Curtains?" Nami wondered.

"Oh, yes. You don't know. Anyway, just follow me, you'll know soon" Tashigi pulled her.

Although Nami was so reluctant, Tashigi begged her to come along. Unable to give any good excuse, she agreed. Even so, she knew it was unnecessary for her to go there.

Tashigi parked her car at the parking lot next to Zoro's car. Both of the girls got off the car and headed to Zoro's apartment.

_So, he still stays here._ Agreeing or not, this place still brought back memories. She couldn't reject the fact that she was once stayed with him, in the same apartment they were heading to.

Tashigi pressed the switch to ring the bell. Second later, the door opened and Zoro stood in front of the door.

"Zoro-san, I hope you don't mind I bring Nami-san along" Tashigi said to Zoro.

Zoro looked at Tashigi and then looked at Nami.

Nami avoided his glance.

"Zoro-san" Tashigi waved at him to gain his attention.

Zoro raised his brows and gestured them to come in. Both of them entered the house.

Nami could see all the paperworks scattered on the table and the floor. At the corner, she could see few boxes of she assumed curtains.

Nami felt the familiarity in the house. If she watched, the layout was still the same. The furniture were still in the same place. She didn't see any changes in the house at all.

"Nami-san? Why are you standing there. Come on in" Tashigi beckoned, "Zoro-san, I'm using your wash room" Tashigi shouted.

As Nami approached the living room, Zoro caught her from behind.

"Still familiar, right?"

Nami glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Zoro, don't start, please" Nami begged. She rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

Zoro stood studied her form.

"You keep pushing me away without even giving me a chance"

"What chance are you talking about?" Nami glared at him.

A click of the door made them looking away at each other. Tashigi returned to the living room and looked at the pair. She could feel the tense around those two.

"What happened guys?" Tashigi asked hesitantly.

"Nothing" The both answered at the same time.

Tashigi began to feel suspicious but she pushed the thought away. "Zoro, that's all we need to pick?" Tashigi asked Zoro.

Zoro turned his head to the direction and nodded.

Tashigi went to the direction bringing Nami along.

"Let's pick this up Nami-san" Tashigi asked Nami.

Nami obeyed her and picked one of the boxes.

"It's dusty Nami" Zoro shouted.

Before Nami could respond, she sneezed and waved the dust away.

"Told you" Zoro shrugged as he passed her the mask.

Nami shot him a glare before accepting the mask and put it on. She let out a low gruff and headed out of the house.

Tashigi who was watching eyeing Zoro. She then remembered something she wanted to ask him long time ago.

"Zoro-san, what was that?" She watched him who was still smirking.

Zoro turned his eyes to look at her, "Nothing"

She watched as his expression changed, "Never mind about that" Tashigi put the box on the floor and approached Zoro, "Zoro-san, by any chance, do you know Kidd?"

"Why'd you asked?" He frowned.

"You rarely bickering or arguing with people, unless he is someone you know" Tashigi explained as she studied him.

"What's you point, woman?"

Tashigi sighed, "I meant to say, you and Kidd know each other. And both of you were arguing like, you have something... I don't know how to explain" she frown as she was unable to put her feeling into words.

"So, it bothers you?" Zoro gave her a stern look.

Tashigi felt uncomfortable, she kind of got an idea that Zoro didn't like to talk about that topic or rather bring up about Kidd.

"I'm going" Tashigi surrendered. She picked the box and exited the house.

* * *

_"The person you are calling is temporarily unavailable, please try later"_

Nami sighed biting her lower lip. She stared at her phone and let out another heavy breathe.

"Sorry for making you wait Nami-san" Tashigi popped out and unlocked her car. Nami helped her put the boxes into the passenger seat. They headed back to the apartment to take the remaining boxes.

Nami punched several keys on her phone and sent the text to the receiver's number hoping soon he would reply.

After they had finished moving the boxes into Tashigi's car, they left.

Nami stared intently at her phone waiting for incoming call or text.

"Waiting for a call?" Tashigi asked while driving.

"Em" Nami replied as she looked outside the window. Her mind wander off, thinking about Law. She tried to reassure herself that Law might need some time to calm himself.

* * *

As Tashigi parked her car at the parking lot, Zoro came later. Tashigi called Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Sanji to go down to help them carried the boxes to the lobby.

"Nami-san, you seem to be out of place today" Sanji spoke.

"I just wandered… we don't have to work?" Nami lied.

"Yeah… we don't. Just focus on decorating the lobby. It's part of our job too" Sanji explained, "Is that what bothering you?" he continued.

Nami nodded and watching around. "This place is rather big. Can we make it?" she asked Sanji just to make her lie sounded true.

Sanji raised his brows but then nodded, "But we have Franky's and Robin's team to help us. Don't worry Nami-san" he assured her.

Zoro was listening to their conversation. As he studied Nami, his eyes caught the red mark on her neck, he was sure it's a bite, or a hickey to be exact. Although it was securely hidden, because of his height and her continuous movement, he was able to catch a glimpse of the love bite. He felt rage burnt slowly within him and stared at her.

They put the boxes on the floor. The boys began to take out the curtains out of the boxes and flapping the curtains.

"What do we do?" Nami asked rubbing her nose as she felt uncomfortable due to her allergic to dust.

"Draping the ceiling" Tashigi replied, covering her nose with her hand while looking up the ceiling to picture how the draping would be installed.

"We can ask Franky-san to build a pillar" Tashigi explained to her.

Nami nodded, "Tashigi-chan, do you have the idea how the draping will be like?"

"No" Tashigi turned her head to look at Nami, "But Vivi can help with that"

"Vivi!" Luffy's voice could be heard echoing. Both of the girls looked at Luffy who waved his hand at Vivi.

Vivi ran towards them and brought several sketches of the draping designs.

"Woah! It's beautiful" Nami complimented, "When did you draw this?"

"Last weekend. I was just so excited that I couldn't sleep so I decided to draw this" Vivi smiled "But we need to show this to Franky-san"

All of them nodded. A loud cheer caught their attention. Immediately, they turned their head to the side just to see Luffy, Usopp and Brook flapping the curtains several times. It looked pretty when the curtains waved, but the fact that it scattered the dust wasn't so pleasant. Nami lost her temper as she headed towards the childish guys.

"Could you stop doing that?" Nami hit them each in the head.

"Ow… ow… ow… Nami! That hurts!" Luffy whined. Both Brook and Usopp stood and apologized. Zoro who stood from afar just watched and smirked at the view. He then made his way to the lift.

"Serves you right! You don't even know how dirty the curtains were, yet you are playing with that" Nami raised her hand for a hit again but Vivi calmed her down.

"Calm down, Nami-san!" Vivi patted her back. "We're not starting yet"

"Nami-san! Vivi-chan! Tashigi-chan! Here are the brushes… let's do our job" Sanji came with brushes in his hand and passed each to the girls.

"And Idiots! These are yours" Sanji threw the brushes to Luffy, Usopp and Brook.

They began to brushed the dust away from the curtains. After a while, Nami stretched. She took her phone but disappointed when she saw no text or missed call from him.

"Vivi-chan, Tashigi-chan. I'm going to the office. Gonna drink" Nami excused herself.

"Okay!" The girls replied at the same time.

"Nami-san, can you stick these to the stick board. I want Smoker-san to see this" Vivi gave her the sketches.

"No problem" Nami took the sketches and got up. As she walked, she pulled the mask to enable herself breath the fresh air.

She got out the lift and headed to the office. She noticed lights from Zoro's room. She was sure he was there because she didn't see him in the lobby. _Well, why should I care?. _After making her drink, she got out of the pantry and headed to the bulletin board looking for some space to stick the sketches Vivi asked her.

Only the top side was left empty. She took the chair and climbed on. She heard a door opened and turned to her side just to see Zoro exited the room. Their eyes met but Nami broke the contact first and focused on her task.

She didn't realize the chair was wobbling, lost her balance, she fell. She thought she fell on the floor instead, she landed on someone else body.

**TBC...**

**And we already know whose body it is! Sorry for the late update, I was supposed to update this on Thursday but blackout hit our area on that day; I suffered the darkness for almost a day. And celebrating Chinese New Year (I'm not Chinese, but my cousin is) yesterday made me forgot to publish this ~,~. So here's the update. I combined two chapters in this chapter to make up for the next chapter that'll be on hiatus.**

**Novichan83**: I still remember you, **novi chan**. I'm sorry because this story took quite long, and there are still lots of unpublished and unfinished chapters, around 8 chapters excluding this. So, yeah, that's a lot or maybe more or less than that.

**Shinigamihime: **Or shall I say **Secret Otaku19**. I love you! Thanks for your support. And I like your stories and love to read them too. But this chapter, our Law-sama has c*ck-block, so I'm not sure if he can heal you, he might not be in the mood :S.

**KakashiXSakura16**: Thank you for the wait. So, here I am fulfilling your mini selves' request. Hope the mini you will enjoy this :D

**Lostcard:** Thanks for the review though. Law and Zoro will meet soon; it's either next or chapter 12. Haven't decided yet. But surely they'll meet.

And, just so you know, I began to like AU story because of Fallen Kingdom, yeah your story! And because of the story, I write my own AU story. It's fun. Aha, knowing you will update Fallen Kingdom is good enough to make me feel so damn relief. I'm waiting for your update soon :D.

**And, this upcoming test makes me busy the whole next two weeks. So, I'm not sure if I will be able to post a new chapter next week. But, I promise, once I get a loop hole, I'll post the new chapter a.s.a.p. No matter what, I'll finish this story because I have another new story, still in progress. Hahahahaha…**

contact**The Free Dictionary:** The state or condition of touching or of immediate proximity: Litmus paper turns red on contact with an acid.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly she opened her eyes. She realized she sat on his lap.

"Thank you" Nami thanked him. She got up but she fell back on his lap as his arms suddenly looped around her waist. She froze and squirmed to free herself.

"Let go!" Nami demanded.

"No" Zoro gave him short reply.

"This is office. Let me go" craned her neck to her side so that she could look at him from the corner of her eyes.

Zoro didn't say anything, he leaned his head against her head.

Usopp just stepped out of the lift and heading to their office. Just when he was about to reach the area, his eyes widen at the sight. Cold ran through his body and he hid himself behind the wall.

_"Wha… wha… wha… what the hell did I just see?"_ He screamed to himself. He knew it wasn't the right time to show up so, he leaned against the wall, waiting for the right time to pop out. Being curious, he pricked up his ears.

"Somebody will see..."

"Let them be" He cut her off.

Irritated, Nami tried to pull his hand away with all her might but Zoro didn't budge.

"We shouldn't…"

"No"

His answer frustrated her. Again, she tried to pull his arms from her waist but he tightened his embrace. She tried to get up but their position didn't give her the advantage to do so. He didn't even move. His strong arms held her tightly.

Usopp popping his head a little so he could hear their conversation.

Nami let out another irritation sigh.

"Stay" Zoro commanded, "Just stay like this… Nami"

Even so, Nami still tried to get up.

"I miss you… painfully so"

Taken aback, Usopp jaw-dropped, _"Zoro… and Nami? When? Then Tashigi?"_ He gulped. Lot of questions filling his head.

Nami froze. She fell silence and stopped struggling. After what he had done, how could he easily said he missed her. Didn't he feel guilty at all? If he said that three years ago, she might be happy. But now, hearing him saying he missed her, her heart stung.

Zoro still held Nami and leaning his head against her head. He noticed Nami didn't struggle to free herself or say anything. He felt her body relaxed a little. He missed her a lot so he tightened his arms smelling her hair in the process.

Nami could feel his arms tightening around her waist. She knew, he won't let her go once he said that. He wouldn't care if people saw them in that position. He was just that kind of a guy. She sighed in defeat. She hated the fact that Zoro was holding her in a tight embrace but deep inside, she longed for the touch.

Watching them, Usopp blushed and felt uncomfortable. He wanted to leave them but then he remembered, if he didn't bring down the things Sanji asked, he would have to "eat" Sanji's kick. There, he was standing thinking strategies to show up without being awkward.

Then he saw the trash can. An idea came up. Grinning from ear to ear he put his hand on his mouth to suppress his laughter. He went back to the lift and started to walk steadily. Upon arriving near the trash can, he kicked the trash, rather hard. It fell with a loud bang.

"Ouch! It hurts!" Usopp yelled purposely, "Damn Trash!" He kicked the trash can again.

He walked and yawning loudly just to let them hear he was heading to the office expecting them to get to their feet when they heard the loud sounds and him coming.

"Hyaaa! Sanji could pick his things by himself but… Aaahahhhh" Usopp squeaked as he startled when he saw both were still in the same position.

Zoro turned his head to the back and sent him a menacing glare caused Usopp stopped screaming and closing his mouth with his hands.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked coldly.

"I… I… I just want to take things Sanji asked for…" Usopp trembled. His eyes lurking around except them.

"Go ahead and leave" Zoro scolded.

Usopp quickly headed to Sanji's table and took everything he saw on that table. Then he quickly walked away to the lift.

"Usopp…" Nami called out.

"I don't see a thing! I don't hear a thing!" Usopp ran off.

"Usopp…" Nami screamed. But no reply coming from Usopp.

"And that's left us" Zoro smirked still hugging her but now his hand slid up to grab both edges of her shoulder.

When she didn't respond, he started to rub his nose in her hair inhaling the smell. He nuzzled against her neck.

Nami gasped and jerked her head in discomfort although the contact sent chills down her spine and made her feel good. She didn't realize that she had been letting out irregular breathy sighs at his ministration. Her hands unconsciously grabbed Zoro's arms for a support.

"Zoro..." She moaned his name.

Zoro tilted his head down a little when he heard her trembled voice. He brushed his lips against her neck sending butterfly into her stomach.

The warm contact he gave her was so relaxing and overwhelming that she felt aroused. Her body reacted to his touch that she move her head aside giving him access to her neck. Her lids felt heavy from the passion. For a moment, she purred in delight enjoying the pleasure.

Zoro groaned when he felt her shuddered under his touch. He loved it. He tightening his grip on her shoulder and kissing her neck to her shoulder, repeating the motion. Her breathe quicken, shaking fingers caressing his arms. She was about to give in when the flash of Law's frustrated expression knocking her sense. Guilty took over.

Suddenly, she got all the strength to fight her desire and free herself from his grasp, "Get your hands off me!" Pushing herself up, she successfully parted from Zoro.

Zoro looked at her in confusion.

Nami furiously looked at him and brought her hand to her neck where she could still feel the lingering warmth of his lip. She stormed off to the emergency exit route instead of the lift. She didn't want to meet anyone as she going down the stairs decided to leave. She didn't care what time it was as long as she could leave the place to go to calm herself. She had enough. She couldn't stand it any longer. Popping out the exit door, she went to where ever her legs brought her.

* * *

Instead of heading to her house, she stopped by the bar she always hang out with Kidd and Killer. Entering the bar, she went straight to the counter ordering her drinks.

Nami looked at her drink as she leaned her head against the counter with a sigh. She felt slightly dizzy and cold. But she ignored the feeling. There were too much things troubled her that she didn't even care her physical needs.

"Do you have problem?" Wire, the bartender asked her as he served her the 9th glass of Grenadian Rum.

"Not… really" Nami replied lazily. He asked that many times ago that she lost count. She had spent almost her time in the bar after she left work. She didn't know what time it was thanks to the closed area and didn't bother to check the time either.

"Look what we've got here!" Came a voice next to her.

"A hot babe indeed!" Another voice replied.

She sat lazily just to see a bunch of guys looking at her with lust obviously written on their face. Nami propped her head in her hand as she looked at the guys with uninterested look. _Maybe, they are new here._ Nami thought to herself. Ignoring them, Nami took her drink.

"I see you've been alone. It's no fun. Want me to join?" He settled next to Nami's right side.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The other guy asked her and sat at the other side of her.

Nami sighed.

"A hard day huh?" A guy to the right asked. Sneaking his hand on her shoulder.

Nami shoved his hand away. She frowned, closing her eyes and tapping her fingers on the counter._ These guys are annoying_.

"Oi, bitch! We are talking to you nicely and you dare ignoring us?" the guy at her left side lost his temper as he pulled Nami's neckline.

The motion caused her hand to sway and accidentally spilled her drink.

"Mister! I am so sorry but, this is not the place. I'm afraid you might need to leave if you cause any unwanted commotion" Wire interrupted. Although he didn't like to stick his nose into others' business, seeing her being harassed like that in front of his eyes, he had the responsibility to protect her.

The man pushed Nami away roughly. She felt weak and woozy, maybe because she drank a lot moments ago.

"Fine!" He sat and slammed his palm at the counter, "Bartender! Give us your strongest liquor" He ordered looking at Wire.

"Shall we have a drinking contest, babe?" He asked cockily.

Nami raised her brows, finding it quite an interesting challenge. She might also need that joy to forget her trouble for a moment. She smirked and sat at the counter facing the guy.

"If I win, I want you to strip naked here" He gestured with his finger.

She could hear some cheering and whistling around her. Nami leaned forward and gave him a seductive look, "What if I win?"

"You can do whatever you want" The guy answered, "If you are able to out drink us" pointing his thumbs to all his members.

Nami looked at them one by one and finally her eyes landed on him, "Isn't that obviously… unfair?"

"Are you afraid?" He stroke her chin, "If you can win against us, we all yours"

Nami smirked, "Then, you and you members, strip naked instead"

"Heh! You have gut. Are you saying we… against you! Ha ha ha" He laughed alongside his members.

"It's okay Absa! Humiliate her so that she won't forget you" They laughed rather hard.

Wire face palmed. Those annoying bunch didn't know who they messed up with. He looked at Nami's calm demeanor.

"Nami, are you sure? But you..." Wire asked her.

Nami put her palm on his arm to assure him that she'd be okay.

Wire noticed Nami's trembled hand but paid no mind knowing she would just ignore it.

Nami nodded signaling him that she'd ready.

And so they started the contest.

More or less 40 minutes later, Nami slammed her glass on the counter. Panting hard and smiling at her last opponent who seemed to not be able to open his eyes any longer.

"You still wanna go?" Nami asked her pass out opponent as she grabbed another drink indicating she could still take another shot but didn't intend to drink it.

Wire came to her and took the glass. "That's enough Nami. You drank a lot. I don't think they can go any longer"

"Don't worry Wire, I still can take it" Nami suck her lower lip tasting the remaining liquor.

"Kidd will kill me, you know that!" Wire took her arm as he led her to sit on the sofa, "Wait here. I'll make a mint tea"

Wire headed to the counter, "I'll be damned! I'll be damned! I'll be damned!" He murmured alone nervously as he preparing the mint tea. He then made his way to where Nami sat.

"Drink this. It can settle your stomach" Wire offered.

"Chill Wire… I am fine" She took the cup, but she could feel her body trembled, "And are you sure it's okay for you to leave your post?" She massaged her temple when she felt her head hurt.

"That can wait! You look dishevel" Wire commented as he looked at her.

They could hear a loud cheering near the counter. Maybe they started to undress the black out bunch she just beat.

Wire felt her hand hot as they accidentally touched, he put his hand on her forehead, "Nami, you're burning hot"

Nami put her own hand on her forehead, "Am I? Didn't realize that" feeling her own temp, "Maybe because I drink too much". Watching Wire looking at her with concern, she reassured him, "I'm okay"

Relief could be seen on his face then, he left her.

Nami leaned against the sofa to settle herself. Her stomach began to feel discomfort but thanks to Wire fast action, she at least could endure her upset stomach. She felt her heart beat fast, her body trembled and her breathing irregular but she ignored everything. She thought of resting for a while by closing her eyes.

* * *

A small shake on her shoulder woke her up from her slumber.

"How long have you been here?" Killer asked.

She stretched to relax her sore muscle, "What time is it?" Nami asked.

"It's chicken time" Killer sang imitated one of the scene from the movie "Best Player".

Nami laughed weakly, remembering the scene too.

"You don't look well. Are you alright?"

Nami nodded leaning her head on her palm.

"Did I miss a great show today?" Kidd tilted his head to the direction of the counter.

She turned half of her body to the direction. She no longer saw the group of the men. All left were clothes and jeans scattered on the floor.

"Where are they?" Nami asked no one in particular. Normally, she didn't really take the bet seriously. She didn't even care to strip those idiots naked. But those who watched their competition might do the deed. She smiled at the thought. It was always like that.

"Are you waiting for us?"

Nami turned to face Killer and shook her head. "Not really!" she sipped her drink. "Oh! It's cold" She distorted her face tasting the bitterness of the tea.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Why? Is it wrong?" Nami looked at him.

"It's rare for you to be here during weekdays" Killer replied as a matter of fact.

Nami paused a little, "Ah, yes! I left work early… not feeling well!" Nami said.

"Just now you said you are okay" Killer confused.

"Nevermind!" Nami sighed "Kidd?"

"Pounding some random chick in the alley" Killer replied.

Nami huffed and rolled her eyes.

They fell silence as they enjoyed the music for a while.

"Killer…" Nami spoke after some time.

"Hmm…." He looked up waiting for her.

Nami bit her lower lips and blinked, massaging her aching nape as she looked at the table.

Watching her, Killer encouraged her to speak "It's about your guy?"

He saw Nami changing expression. He guessed that she might have some trouble that she needed some comfort or someone to hear her. Then he thought, if Kidd were there, what would he do. Killer got up and sat close to her to console her.

"Let it all out. You'll feel better" Killer squeezed her shoulder.

Nami could taste a little bit of Spirytus when she slid her tongue against her palate.

"What is bothering you actually?"

Nami just sighed.

"If keeping it to yourself burdens you, drinking much won't make it any lighter"

"I can't even tell this to Law, how do you expect me to tell you?" Nami whimpered.

"Then, do you think you can tell Kidd?"

Nami shook her head. Although she couldn't tell what was the relation with Kidd.

"I'm sure… if you can tell me, then you'll have no problem to tell Law later" Killer assured her.

Nami looked at him, a ray of hope bloomed inside her. She got the feeling that, for this time, she could share things with Killer. Just this once, she let herself opened up a bit.

"Last night, Tora was so upset. Just this morning, we didn't talk. He didn't call or reply my text until now" Nami began to tell him.

"Why?"

Nami blushed, "I… I rejected him on bed"

"That's harsh Nami" Killer raised his brows.

"I unconsciously pushed him away"

"There must be a reason behind it"

Nami stayed silence, she rubbed her palm with her thumb.

"I just didn't expect him to be that mad"

"Of course he is… he is frustrated, you know. You just let him down. Why are you being so selfish anyway?"

"I am not! That time, someone else just appeared nowhere" half mumbling as she said the last part.

"How can you think of another guy when you are in bed with another guy. Girl… you are pretty twisted" Killer complaint.

As always, Killer was quick at picking up things. Unlike a certain man who just being a jerk and quick at throwing tantrum.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Nami frowned.

"Well? Obviously" Killer shrugged. "I don't really like to stick my nose into your business. But I want to ask you, and be honest, have you get over him?"

That question made Nami startled. She didn't answer. Her mind wandered off to their moment in the office.

Killer grabbed both of her shoulder and forcing her to look at him, "Nami… look at me! Look at me!" when Nami looked at him, he spoke, "Have you ever told Law about Zoro?"

Nami shook her head.

"Then, this should be the time you tell him before things get ugly"

Sometimes, she amazed at how Killer was able to read her mind without having her to tell much. She realized that Killer was quite perceptive and a reliable friend too.

"Remember girl! You are no longer with Zoro. You are now with Law… I'm sure, if you tell him, he'll understand" .

Nami nodded agree, "I don't remember telling Zoro about my past relationship though" she reasoning herself.

"Not that you had many. It was only Kidd. Nami! you forgot the fact that, those idiots knew each other. Zoro snatched you away right under Kidd's nose" Killer chuckled. "This time it's different, your Tora-guy, doesn't even know them, he doesn't even know about your past with Kidd nor Zoro or hell does he know them"

Killer hit the bull's eye again. The fact that Kidd and Zoro knew each other made things simple, she didn't have to explain everything. Ah, well, Zoro never cared though. But this time, she was with someone who didn't know about Zoro nor knowing her past with Zoro.

"I'm not sure about Kidd though" Killer continued.

"He knew" Nami replied.

Killer looked at her, confusing, "He knew?"

"About Kidd, I did tell him. But I never tell him about Zoro"

"Why? You can tell him about Kidd but not Zoro. Aren't they just the same story"

"I just couldn't bring myself to tell him about Zoro. I don't know why. Every time I confront him about Zoro, I lost my words. I'm scared"

"There!" Killer snapped his fingers. "You still can't get over him, Zoro I mean. You still can't talk about Zoro. Obviously, you are avoiding your past with Zoro"

Nami felt hurt. Those were harsh reality but, she knew he was right.

"Did Zoro give you that much impact that you couldn't even handle? That you ran away?"

Nami didn't answer.

"Do you think that hooking up with Law makes you forget about Zoro?"

Nami didn't respond.

"In the end, you still think about Zoro"

Nami looked at him, confused.

"Nami, you don't need someone to tell you about this. You are mature enough to think about this. Running away won't solve your problem. Once you find the answer, then it's your choice, to tell Law or not" He continued, "Although it's not me to say this kind of thing, but if your Tora does love you, he wouldn't mind" Killer stood up and stretching. He thought of leaving Nami to sort her feelings alone. He had given her enough. Everything was up to her. Killer patted her lightly on her shoulder before he left.

Nami left speechless. She thought about everything Killer just told her.

As Killer reached the exit door, he saw Kidd coming.

"Eh, leaving already?" Kidd raised his brows.

"Hmmph. You took so long for a quickie. Nami is over there"

"She's here?"

Killer nodded and left.

Kidd turned his body to watch Killer who already exited the bar before turning his head to search for Nami. Her orange locks could be spotted at the center of the bar.

When he reached for her, she looked up at him with a smug look.

Nami raised her brows as a sign of greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired" was her reply. Her body felt so tired and aching more. She laid on the sofa.

"Oi, Nami! This isn't the place for you to sleep" Kidd shook her, "Wake up. Go home"

"I'm really tired" Nami replied weakly. Her face reddening.

Then Wire came, "I think, you better ride her home. She's just unwell" Wire put his hand on her forehead.

"Huh?" Kidd startled. Kidd touched her cheek and felt her skin burning.

"She came around two in the afternoon. I thought she was waiting for you"

"And that gentleman Killer left her alone here" Kidd replied sarcastically.

Kidd felt something wrong. She rarely came to bar alone unless she was in deep trouble or when she couldn't handle things.

"Did she drink much?"

Wire nodded, "Grenadian rum, Spirytus…"

"The hell is she doing?" Kidd spoke to no one.

"Oi, Nami! Wake up!" He shook her shoulder again and lightly patted her cheek.

"Maybe the effect just kick in" Wire explained.

"Tsk… Troublesome chick!" Kidd carried her slacken body on his back with the help of Wire.

* * *

Kidd put Nami on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. He went to the bathroom, filled the empty basin, took a small towel and sat at the edge of the bed, next to her. He damped the towel in the water and dabbed it over her face, wiping her sweat in the process. He placed his hand on her forehead and her neck checking the temperature.

When he reached to her neck, he saw a not so visible red spot gracing on her neck_. What the hell am I doing?_ Kidd asked stopped and placed the damp towel on her forehead.

He reached out for her phone on the table. Exiting her room, he searched for the name of the responsible man. Once he found it, he hit the call button waiting for the other end to pick up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE WHEN YOUR WOMAN IS FUCKING SICK?" Kidd shouted as he heard the person at the other end picked up his call.

Law got up from his lying position upon hearing a yell at him. He recognized the voice. Before he could reply, the other end hung up. Law pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at the time, 11.06 pm. _"Nami-ya?"_ The name echoed inside his head. Quickly he got up, picked his key and exited his house.

Kidd was sitting in the living room, clutching his knuckle. He didn't know, but something really bothering him that he wanted to punch something or someone to release his anger. He wanted to stay by her side but knowing Law would come, he stayed at his current spot.

Kidd made his way to the door as he heard the sound of a car engine. He assumed Law had arrived. Opening the door, he saw Law getting off his car and ran towards the house.

"Nami-ya?" Law stormed into the house ignoring Kidd.

"In her room" Kidd closed the door and headed to the living room.

Law headed to her bedroom and opened the door seeing her sleeping soundly. He then closed the door, turning his attention to Kidd who was standing at the center of the living room.

"You didn't touch her more than you should, Eustass-ya?"

"Shut up, I know my boundary" Kidd replied. "What the hell do you see I am? Instead of asking me, why don't you check up on her" tilted his head.

"I will, later" Law leaned against the door, crossing his arms. Law studied Kidd.

"What's with that look? Oi, are you accusing me of harassing her?" Kidd sent him an irritated look.

"I didn't say anything" Law shrugged "So you have that dirty thought in mind before I came" he smirked.

Kidd growled in annoyance, "Aren't you the dirty one?"

"Hmm?" Law looked at him, expecting an explanation.

"You should put it somewhere hidden"

"It?"

"Your bite, idiot!"

"Oh, so you saw?" Law raised his brows. Somehow feeling proud.

"Did you see my eyes in your asshole? Or your cock?" Kidd replied sardonically.

"Checking on her are you?"

"If you know how to hide the evidence of your night activity, then no one can see them"

"I didn't ask you to look at that"

"Are you that stupid? You ugliest mark is too visible. Everybody can tell with just one look"

"No worry! Next time, I'll make you see more than that" Law taunted him "Or, put them somewhere where you can clearly see" Law smirked.

Kidd looked irritated, "You are abnormal"

"Why do you even care? I don't give one to you. Jealous?"

"You wanna die, punk?" Kidd growled angrily.

"That don't deserve an answer" Law simply replied.

"Hmmph, since you are here. I'm leaving. Watch over her. She mixed and drank strongest liquor a lot too" Kidd began to walk to the door.

"Leave it to me" Law followed suit. "By the way, thanks, Eustass-ya"

"It's disgusting when you say that. I'm off" Kidd glanced him and closed the door.

"How ungrateful huh?" Law smirked as he saw him vanishing from his view.

"Bullshit! Hickey? That's disgusting" Kidd muttered under his breathe as he slid on his bike and sped off.

Law made his way to the living room. All of sudden, Kidd's words caught his attention, "Bite, huh?" Law smirked as he remembered. He went to the bedroom and checked on her. His fingers grazing his passion mark on her neck.

Moments passed. Nami slowly opened her eyes when she felt a weight on her side. Turning her head to the side, she saw a man lying, his back to her. Nami could only form a smile and drifted to sleep again.

**TBC**

**First thing first, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouring my story :D**

**Huuuu… I miss my story so much! Finally, I found a loop hole to update this story. Actually, I finished this week ago, but since my schedule was so full of studies studies studies, I hardly have time to relax and go online. I'm not sure why I have this plot. I never planned for this (except for the first and last part), this idea popped out like a magic when I was doing math (seriously, it's not related at all), but I still want to put it here.**

**A/N: Absa, yes Absalom!**

**Secret Otaku19:** Who? I also have no idea yet. Hahaha! If she picked Law, what about Zoro and Kidd? If she picked Zoro, then Law and Kidd?, then if it's Kidd, what happened to Zoro and Law? I have been questioning myself…. Just feel pity to the other characters that Nami didn't pick. If she can be split into three, then I can satisfy my LaNa, KidNa and ZoNa. Ahahahaha…. Am so greedy…

**Kidd: **Nami and Kidd "were" in a romantic relationship. But now they are just a friend. I know I make Kidd some kind of always-be-there-for-you type of friend where in reality, I don't know if he is that kind of a guy. Maybe, he's completely not. But, it's fun to add that kind of character in him. Having her to choose Kidd, I'm not sure yet. Just waiting for the story to finish, which ending it leads to :).

**KakashiXSakura16: **Then another update for your miniselves.. :3

**Novichan83: **Because Zoro is greedy. Hahaha… It's hard for me to decide because I am also questioning myself, who will she ended with. ?_?

**I know there will still be grammar errors and typo though I checked it before I post this. But I don't care anymore... sumaneina~. ****Also, thanks for being patient. **


	13. Chapter 13

Nami woke up when she smelled a perfume that she was pretty sure belonged to Law. Opening her eyes, she saw Law put on a black long sleeve shirt on his lean body.

Just when she was about to call him, she stopped, remembering the tension between them. She slowly got up and sat on the bed. She still felt her muscle still trembling.

"You are awake?"

She turned her head to him when she heard his voice. She was almost jumped in happiness but all that halted when she saw his stern expression. She nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He put his hand on her forehead.

"Much better. Are you leaving?" Nami asked.

Law shook his head.

"Don't forget to take this" Law pointed to the pills and glass of water next to the bed.

He then exited the room without saying anything.

Nami just watched him left. She thought he was still upset by the way he treated her. She felt distant at his treatment. But she knew, it was her fault so she deserved that, but still, the fact that Law treated her that way grieved her.

Outside the room, Law clutched on the knob, spacing out. A phone ringing caught his attention. He saw her phone on the table. Heading to the table, he picked it up.

"Hello, Nami-san?" A woman's voice at the other end.

"Yes?"

"Hello? Is this… Nami-san?"

"Yes but no" Law answered spontaneously.

A little paused at the other end before she continued, "May I speak to Nami-san?"

"I'm afraid she can't"

"Why? Is she coming to work?"

"I don't think so. She needs to rest"

"What happened?"

"She falls ill"

"Really? I see… I see… Sorry to interrupt. Anyway, can I come and visit her?"

"Sure"

"Oh… Okay. Thanks, I will come this afternoon"

"Alright" was his short response then he hung up.

* * *

Tashigi's expression changed as she looked at her phone.

"Why Tashigi-san?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know but a man answered my call. And he seemed rude too" Tashigi muttered.

Zoro looked up as it caught his attention. In the back of his mind, he thought it was Kidd.

Usopp looked at Zoro when he noticed Zoro's unconscious respond.

"I don't remember Nami-san has a brother" Vivi interrupted.

"Yeah. I remember she said she's staying alone recently. Maybe it's Kidd" Tashigi spoke.

"Can I come along too?" Vivi asked.

"Sure. Why not!" Tashigi smiled. "Sanji-san, you know where Nami-san stays, right?"

"Yes. I can bring you there"

"Zoro-san! Won't you come along?" Tashigi asked.

Usopp darted his eyes to Zoro. When Zoro returned the glare, Usopp shifted his sight somewhere else.

"No. Just go with them" Then Zoro left them.

Tashigi stunned. She looked at Zoro then she followed him.

"What about us?" Luffy interrupted as he snaked his hand around Usopp's shoulder.

"That's fine too. We visit Nami-san all together" Vivi suggested with a smile.

"Zoro-san! Wait!" Tashigi called out for him. She quickened her pace to chase Zoro.

"Zoro-san" she called again.

"What now?" Zoro turned around to face her.

"Zoro-san, why don't you tag along too? I think it will be great if you come and visit her" Tashigi told him.

"Why don't you ask Smoker instead?"

"Zoro-san! You know that Smoker-san isn't here. You are just avoiding"

Zoro frowned.

"Zoro-san, please?" Tashigi begged, "Just this once. And I won't ask you again"

Zoro just watched Tashigi. Before he left he shouted, "Fine".

Tashigi smiled and made a victory gesture before returning to Vivi and the rest.

* * *

Nami was sitting, hugging her pillow on her bed thinking about Law. He only showed up to give her medicine and then he left. She didn't even have the chance to speak to him. Nami buried her face in the pillow . She felt like Law was ignoring her even though she was there.

Law was preparing hot soup in the kitchen. A knock on the door had him stopped. He opened the door and saw two ladies and three other men.

"Visiting Nami-ya?" Law raised his brows.

All of them were speechless when they saw Law opened the door. They were amazed when they looked at the charismatic and handsome man in front of them.

"Well?" Law asked again raising his brows.

"Ah… yes… yes…. Um… were you…" Tashigi made a phone signal using her hand.

Law nodded then he tilted his head, "Come on in"

Tashigi was confused. He seemed really different. And polite too.

All of them came inside the house. Law led them to the living room.

"Usopp-san, can you wait for Sanji-san here? Tashigi-san and I will go first" Vivi told Usopp.

"Okay. Leave it to me"

"Um… mister… " Vivi hesitantly asked.

"Law"

"Can we see her, Law-san?" Vivi asked.

Law nodded, "She's in her bedroom" Then he lead them to Nami's room.

She was determined to tell him about her past, about Zoro. She readied herself. She decided, when Law came in, she would tell him everything he should now. Nami felt a strong feeling that she would be able to do that. She was confident. She didn't want to feel the same feeling as being ignored.

A click on the door made her startled. She turned her head to the door and saw Law came in with Tashigi and Vivi. Nami smiled at them.

Law leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Are you feeling okay Nami-san?" Tashigi sat next to her bed. Vivi sat too.

"I'm just catch a cold, don't worry I'll be fine in a day or two" she said and smiled weakly.

"I was so worried. You left early yesterday. You didn't even call or text me"

Their conversation caught his attention. Although he still closing his eyes, his ears still working to listen to their conversation.

"Suddenly I was feeling unwell, so I decided to leave. Sorry for not informing you"

"Usopp-san and the others are sitting in the living room" Vivi interrupted.

"Really? Then, I shall go and see them" Nami turned to see Vivi who sat at the opposite site of Tashigi. Nami's face lighten up.

That's when Tashigi saw mark on her neck. She darted her eyes away and blushed.

Then she turned her head to Law, "Um… is it okay, Tora?" she hesitantly asked. She felt like asking a stranger.

Law nodded, "Wait".

He headed to her closet and took out one of her sweaters. He took the one with the hood. The thickness of the hood at least could hide the mark her neck.

Tashigi and Vivi stood next to the door.

Nami's feet touched the floor. Before she could stand up, Law came with a sweater in his hand and draped the sweater on her shoulder.

"It's cold outside" Law explained.

Nami looked at him in surprised as she hugged the sweater a little tight. He drastically changed. Was he just acting?

"They look so sweet" Vivi whispered to Tashigi as they exited the room.

Tashigi just nodded. Then she remembered the hickey she saw on her neck and deduced that Nami and Law were in a relationship. That they were that intimate and might as well share their night together whilst she never went beyond that stage with Zoro. It made her jealous.

Sanji and Zoro walked side by side to the house. Zoro glanced at the car parked in front of the house. He got the feeling, the car looked familiar.

"And you, behave yourself" Sanji warned him.

"It's you, shithead" Zoro spat back.

Law led Nami on the sofa. His hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Nami-ya, I'm going to the kitchen. Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"No, Thanks" Nami patted his hand. She felt Law pulled his hand real quick. She felt disturb.

She watched him as he headed to the kitchen. Didn't he realize his action hurt her? Then she remembered, she was in no position to accuse him that. She was the one who hurt him first.

Usopp watched the two. Then his mind wandered off to the previous incident. He confused again. Then he saw Nami eyeing him. Usopp bowed lightly and smiled, "Um… Nami, how… how do you feel?"

Nami bowed a little, "Much better, thanks Usopp"

"You look pale, Nami-san" Brook finally spoke.

Luffy put his hand on her forehead, "You're hot! Have you take your medicine?"

Nami smiled, "Yes! Thanks Luffy"

All of them turned their head on the door when they saw Sanji and Zoro came in.

Nami gasped when she saw Zoro. All of sudden, she could still feel his lips ghosted along her neck. And damn, it sent goosebumps all over her body, the delicious sensation to be exact. She snapped at herself for having that dirty thought.

Her hand unconsciously rubbing her neck as tried to shake the thought away. Then she felt a sudden cold ran through her body when she remembered Law was still in the kitchen. Those two would finally meet. Things would get complicated as Killer stated previously.

Usopp could feel the change in Nami's mood. He watched Nami, studying her.

Zoro walked behind Sanji towards the living room. His eyes never left Nami. He got the feeling that her mind was replaying the heated moment when he saw her put a hand exactly on the spot he kissed. He felt proud and smirked.

"Nami-san… how do you feel?" Sanji asked as he sat next to Usopp.

Zoro sat on the single couch adjacent to Vivi's.

"I'm fine. Thanks Sanji-kun" Nami replied.

"Is it cold, Nami-san?" Tashigi asked when she saw Nami shaking.

Nami hugged herself and shook her head, "No…"

Usopp who knew what happened between Zoro and Nami, got confused. He was wandering, what happened between those two. Or to be exact, were they cheating? Usopp gulped. He decided not to interfere with them. He didn't want to trouble himself when he didn't know the whole story, so he decided to just sit and watch.

"Maybe, I should help preparing the drinks" Vivi offered herself and went to the kitchen.

"Law-san? Is there anything that I could help?" Vivi peeked and saw Law was putting glasses on the tray.

"Sure" Law replied with a smile as he pointed to the juice.

Vivi understood and took the juice. "I'm heading first" Vivi spoke.

Law nodded.

"Eh? Just juice?" Luffy whined.

"Behave yourself, idiot! This is someone else house" Usopp scolded as he helped Vivi passing the glass to the others.

"Sorry for making you wait" Law popped out from the kitchen.

Zoro looked up when he heard a familiar deep baritone voice. Zoro stood automatically when he saw Law, "Tra...?" Zoro pointed his finger to him.

"Roronoa?" Law shocked too.

"Zoro is fine"

The others were shocked when they saw both men shaking hands except for Luffy, Brook and Sanji.

"Zoro-san? You know each other?" Tashigi asked, wanted to know the answer.

"We... just happened to know each other" Zoro answered her.

Nami was speechless watching the unexpected scene in front of her. "_That can't be, they…_" Nami got confused, she bit her lower lip.

Usopp also shocked and confused. Though he had no idea what would happen, he knew it would be a complicated matter.

"So unexpected" Law stated as he took a seat next to Nami.

Nami could feel his body heat radiating when he sat next to her but somehow, it felt different. It was so different from the one she ever knew.

"Are you staying here?" Zoro asked boldly.

"For now, yeah. Someone needs to watch over Nami-ya"

"What about your work?" Zoro asked curiously.

"On call" Law simply replied.

Hearing his answer, Nami looked up at Law. Even though he still mad, he still spared some of his time to watch over her. Or was he forcing himself to take the responsibility. It just didn't feel right. No words could explain how she felt towards Law as of now. Doubts began to reside, did she ever deserve that man?

She told herself not to over thinking. She told herself she should be grateful, but no matter what, she felt a bit off of his action… his gentle action towards her in front of her friends, when she knew Law acted differently when they were alone. Or was it just her imagination? Was it just the medicine effect? Was she misread something? Law's actions puzzled her.

Zoro eyeing Nami. His question finally found its answer. Who knew, the man he met by accident week ago was Nami's sweetheart. _What a coincident._

"Put that shit aside, who are you? A boyfriend?" Sanji asked Law.

"If that's how you see it" Law replied with a smirk and glanced at Nami who gazed down and remain silent.

Her body reacted to his words. He didn't say yes. Did he imply something? Was he telling her that they didn't look like a couple? Emotions gathered in her throat and she swallowed thickly.

"What a twist of fate" Zoro spoke earning attention from Law and Nami.

Nami heart thumping fast. She knew Zoro purposely said that. She knew Zoro was sending her a code that only she could decode.

"Pardon?" Law asked confused.

"I didn't know you and Nami know each other"

"Ah, yes. I also didn't know that you and Nami are colleagues" Law smiled.

"Who knows we meet here again" Zoro smirked eyeing Nami in the process.

Nami didn't feel like favouring the 'coincident' thing. She sipped her juice many times to ease her anxiety. Law's presence, didn't help to calm her down, the feeling she always had when Law was by her side. This time, it felt like, he didn't exist at all. She could feel that Law still ignoring her, much to her frustration. And their conversation didn't help her mood either, every single word Zoro uttered felt like an arrow shooting directly into her heart. It bled not, but hurting her inside.

* * *

"I think, it's about time we leave. Nami-san needs to rest too" Tashigi glanced at her watch.

The others agreed as they scrambled to their feet.

"Thank you!" Tashigi bowed.

"Nami-san, get well soon" Vivi held Nami's hand firmly.

Nami nodded.

"Nami, get well soon. There are still unsettled things need to be settled" Zoro said shooting her a glare.

Tashigi hit Zoro lightly, "Zoro-san, don't make Nami-san worry so much"

Nami knew, it was the other way around. He wasn't just talking, he meant about their unsettled business that no one knew, minus Usopp.

When the door closed, Nami stood in front of the door, cold ran through her body, she clutched her sweater.

"You are trembling, are you okay?" Law asked, putting his hand on her back and led her to the bedroom. Even the touch felt like stranger now.

"Yeah" Nami mumbled and walked to her room.

She settled on her bed. Just when he was about to leave, he felt her pulling his hand. Law turned to look at her.

"Do you need anything?"

Nami paused for a while. Her eyes staring at their conjoined hands. She bit the inside of her lips.

Law stared at her waiting for her to look up. After some long silence moments, he sat kneeling one of his leg on the bed, searching for her eyes. Her hand still grabbed on his tightly, so he didn't pull his hand.

She placed her other hand on Law's. Her thumbs brushing the back of his hand. Slowly she leaned down and planted a kiss on it, quite long before leaning her forehead against it.

Law fazed.

There was an awkward silence between them.

After some time she uttered softly, "I'm sorry… so sorry"

He didn't know how to respond to her sudden behaviour. Was she regretting? If she apologizing because she rejected him, that wasn't a big deal to begin with. It was just a normal occurrence for a couple fighting over petty things. He didn't really mad at her just because of that, he didn't mind. But, this was something else. Judging by her action, it looked much she was regretting. Regretting something that he might or not know.

"Someone like me… don't deserve somebody like you" Finally she spoke.

She still leaned her forehead against the back of his hand. She clutched his hand tighter for every word she uttered as to gain strength to tell him more. But again, she was defeated by her fears. She swallowed all her words back.

Law then realized something he hadn't noticed the whole time. The girl in front of him was feeling insecure. Insecure for something he also didn't know. Or, had it something to do with what happened days before? He had the urge to ask her but seeing her in that vulnerable state, he had the feeling he might just hurt her so he tightened his lips. How could he know when she never shared anything he was supposed to know. Didn't she realize she was also hurting him by not trusting him? If she knew that, what would she feel?

He placed his other hand on her head, lightly brushing her hair. He waited to give her time to calm herself.

* * *

...Few days later…

Nami was sitting with Tashigi and Vivi somewhere in an empty area, decorating swags for the wall draping. There were still many bundles needed to be done. She was admiring the complete draping on the ceiling. It was magnificently beautiful. The white tulle fabric worked well with the lighting. It looked simple yet classy. She could imagine, once this finished, the environment could give an ethereal feeling. All that left were decorating the wall.

Her attention turned to the task at hand while watching Tashigi to decorate the swags. She followed the motion.

"Nami-san, you are lucky" Tashigi told her while working on her task.

"Hmmm?" Nami hummed.

"I mean, Law-san is caring. He even spares time just to watch over you"

"Yes… Law-san is a gentleman" Vivi spoke with a smile.

"Tora is… I mean Law is just that kind of a man" Nami spoke with a smile.

Tashigi and Vivi looked at Nami in confusion.

"Why?"

"How can you say that? If it's me, I'll be more than happy" Vivi replied.

Nami glanced Vivi before darting her eyes to her work.

Tashigi got closer to Nami, nudging her and whispered "Have you… Have you… you know, done that… with Law-san?" she blushed furiously.

Vivi stopped from her work, looking at Nami waiting for an answer.

Nami found it quite funny when she saw Tashigi's cheeks flushed red and she was also fidgeting. _Inexperienced huh?_ Nami thought raising her brows.

"Ah… sorry Nami-san. I didn't mean to step in your personal life…" Tashigi darted her eyes away from Nami's.

"Yeah, we've done it" Nami answered casually.

Tashigi and Vivi agape, they closed their mouth with both hands, quite shocked when Nami had no hesitation to answer Tashigi's embarrassing question.

"Nami-san, I envy you" Tashigi told her, she grabbed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Nami confused.

"Zoro-san and I… we never really… um… you know, doing that…" Tashigi stuttered, half whispered.

Nami's eyes shot Tashigi, studying her expression.

"Not even a kiss?" Nami braced herself to ask.

"He never initiates. It's just me who make the move. It is always me" Tashigi said sounding hurt.

Nami listened to her confession. _Zoro never…_ Somehow she felt pity for her, for different reason.

"Actually, it's not that important in a relationship" Nami spoke looking elsewhere "As long as he loves you, that's enough" she wasn't even sure when she said that, that just didn't sound right to her ear.

"But, Zoro-san never once said I love you" Tashigi voiced her frustration.

Nami felt jolt of electric running through her vein. She couldn't believe what she just heard. But deep inside, she flooded with relief, a feeling she should not have in the first place. But why? She didn't have any idea.

"You guys… you both are lucky to have boyfriend. I never have one. I should be the one who get jealous" Vivi's whine took their attention.

Nami smiled and patted her shoulder, "Soon. You'll find someone soon Vivi-chan"

"I just… want to know… how it feels to be embraced by someone you love" Vivi spoke. "Is Law-san your first love?"

"Not really…" Nami said thoughtfully.

"When did you meet Law-san?" Tashigi asked.

"About three years ago"

"How do you meet the first time?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Hmmm… Let's see" Nami recalled back, tapping her chin with her fingers " We met at the bus stop. It was raining heavily and he just happened to share his umbrella" Nami told them remembering the incident.

"Just like that?" Vivi asked disappointed.

"Yeah! Why?" Nami nodded.

"He didn't ask for your number or something… anything that makes your first meeting more… memorable?" Vivi curiously asked.

"Maybe the umbrella… ha ha ha" Nami laughed as she herself didn't sure.

"Nami-san! How can you just name random thing… like umbrella?" Vivi confused.

"Truth be told Vivi, I don't even know if I can count that as memorable item or anything alike. We just met that way" Nami explained.

"Sometimes, things happened just like that Vivi-san" Tashigi interrupted.

"Um… It was… just so… normal… I think. I thought it will be like in the novel or drama" Vivi replied.

Tashigi nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Even though it wasn't that special, but it was still so sweet"

"Yeah! Nothing so special" Nami spoke. _Sweet?_ She never thought it was so sweet. Her mind wandered off to Law.

"Then, how do you start your… um… relationship? I mean, when did you realize you like him? Or did he start it first?" Vivi asked again bringing back Nami's attention.

"We got laid after that" Nami answered spontaneously without looking at them.

Tashigi and Vivi shocked that they were unable to say anything. They turned to their work respectively, didn't ask further questions.

"_That is some kind of effective answer" _Nami smiled in satisfaction. She continued her work.

Later that evening, Nami was waiting at the bus stop. It was raining heavily. That reminded her the first time she encountered Law. She smiled. She jerked her head when she noticed a bus stopped in front of her. She took her seat inside the bus and leaned on the glass releasing all her weariness.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, favoring, following and reviewing. Really appreciated that :)**

**KidXNami:** something unexpected! Thanks for that idea, but let's see what'll happen. Hope you stick to it till the end :)

**Novichan83:** I also think the same, when I read this story again, I kinda see, the plot can only make him a good friend of Nami. But, if there's a big twist that turns the table around, don't be surprised when she ended up with Kidd. Just a probability… :s

**KakashiXSakura16: **Thank you… thank you… thank you… it motivates me :D

**Secret Otaku19: **Here's the update. The update! Don't start a riot yet! I'm here for the update XD

**Chopper-Chi: **Thanks Chopper-chi for spending sometime to read my story. I appreciated that, so much.

**Many of you wanted Nami to tell Law about Zoro, yes, but not now… just you wait because Law will know about it, soon...**

**P/S : Writer blocks got me this time… *sigh**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING : STRONG LANGUAGE (That's why it is rated M)**

As she just arrived home, she slumped her body on the couch, resting for a while despite her damped cloth. Then she scrambled to her feet and went to the kitchen for a drink.

She noticed a sticky note tucked on the refrigerator's door. She pulled it off and read,

_- Don't forget your medicine -_

She frowned and sighed throwing the notes along with a small package on the kitchen counter; she assumed pills into the nearest dustbin.

Her phone suddenly rang, "Hello?"

"You threw the pills again, didn't you?"

"Where are you?"

"Take your medicine or…"

"Or what?"

"I will have to make you swallow the pills"

"But I…"

"By force, of course" He cut her off. There was a threat in his tone.

"Wai…" before she could finish, he hung up. "How the hell he knew that?" Nami asked herself.

"Damn you Tora!" Nami grimaced. She went to the dustbin and searched for the package she just threw. Once she found it, she took the package. Her thumbs brushed the small package as she stared into it. Her mind flown back into the night.

/_When she felt a touch on her head, she felt half of her worries slowly faded. Her heart began to calm. When she felt her heart ready, she sat up straight, facing him. Her hand still squeezing his._

_Slowly she brought her eyes to his, studying him. The more she looked at him, the more remorse she felt inside. Guilty took over. She couldn't stand his intense gaze; she stared passed through him. _

_All the strength she thought she had gathered just now withered to the vine because of Zoro. Zoro's presence just now weakened her resolve. She couldn't blame him though. It was all because she was so weak. Still, she hated that. Hated the fact that she didn't strong enough to fight her fears that she ended choosing the simplest yet a coward decision._

_"Nami-ya, am I not allowed to share your pain?" His voice low but held strength._

_Nami darted her eyes into his, staring at them searching for answer she would never find. Looking at those eyes, she felt hurt, so damn hurt that doubts began to pile up inside her hollow heart. Again, she lost the battle, she flickered her eyes away from his._

_"I wish I know what was troubling you"_

_She felt a hand stroke her locks behind her ears. Then the same hand brushing against the skin of her cheek lightly. The touch however didn't seem to reach her heart. Her eyes staring off into the empty wall._

_"I look terrible, didn't I?" she felt like laughing at herself._

_"Look at me" she heard Law spoke._

_Nami felt him lifted her chin forcing their eyes to meet _

_"Nami-ya, look at me" _

_Nami did as told._

_"Answer me. What am I to you?" _

_Nami gulped. She could feel him sliding his hand back to her cheek._

_Nami bit her lower lips unable to utter a word. Her hand released his hand as she reached for the hand resting on her cheek. She knew he was waiting for her answer._

_"Am I really… deserving you?" Nami asked. Sadness could be heard in her tone and written all over her face. Then she put his hand down onto his laps, breaking all contact with him._

_"Do you think... I deserve you too?" _

_Surprised, Nami looked at him. Her lips quivered as she wanted to say something._

_"I… I…" she stuttered unable to formulate words._

_"If you can't answer that, I can't too"_

_Nami could hear the softness in his tone. She saw him brushing his hair with his hand and letting out a sigh._

_"Really, after all of these years… Are you doubting me?"_

_Nami felt a small jolt of pain stung her heart._

_"It wasn't that" Nami finally replied._

_"Then, what it was? Is it so hard to tell?" she saw him frowning. An expression he rarely had._

_Nami fell silence staring down._

_"Lately, something bugged me"_

_She turned her head to him when she heard him spoke, waiting for him to continue._

_"Maybe I did something that made you uncomfortable or maybe doing something you dislike, I don't know yet. But if that what caused you behaving so unlike yourself…"_

_Nami put her hand on his lips, halting him from continuing._

_"Law please, no. It wasn't about you. It wasn't… Don't take the blame" Nami spoke as she shook her head, "You making me feel like shit if you take the blame for things that you don't commit" she looked down "It wasn't your fault. Not your fault… it was just… just me that overly sensitive… I just… I just" Nami stopped halfway. She felt like losing her breathe trying to forced herself to say it._

_"Things that I wanted to say… I don't know why it was so hard for me to say. The things that I wanted to tell you… every time I see you, I couldn't say it… it feels so…" Nami tried to search for a suitable word to fill in the empty slot but her brain didn't seem to cooperate. Finally she let out a sigh, "I just couldn't explain"_

_Nami felt a tug on her hand. She saw Law took her hand and kissed the palm._

_"If you think you can't tell me just yet, then don't. I won't force you to say it. It just makes you look terrible" Nami felt a little relief hearing Law's soft tone. Then he continued, "Just want you to remember, I am still here" as he put his hand on and squeezed her shoulder._

_She felt his hand slid to her neck and pulled her forward. She saw him leaning towards her for a kiss. His breathe caressed her skin. Slowly she felt his warm lips pressed firmly on her lips before sliding over hers in a sensual caress. Then his lips found its way to her lower lips, brushing the area demanding her to part her lips. Understood, she parted her lips slightly and sucked on his upper lip while letting him do the same to her lower lip._

_She let out a contented sigh as she felt him pried her jaw and forcing his tongue past her teeth and swept boldly against her tongue. Nami had to snake her arms around his neck for a support. She tried to mimic his movement but, she couldn't follow his every lead. He was dominating and forceful but damn, it was so hypnotizing._

_All she wanted that moment was to remain in his arms. She let him led the dance that centered inside their fused mouths and enjoyed every bit of it. A tickling sensation ran through her body when he nibbled on her lips and soothing them with the lick of his tongue before he pulled away. _

_Nami felt slightly frustrated when he broke the contact._

_"Um… are we good?" Nami spoke between pants._

_"No-uh… Not until you tell me everything"_

_Nami felt his hand massaged her neck before he got up. "Just rest, Nami-ya. And, no more alcohol". Then he left._

_Nami watched as he vanishing through the door. Though he said that, she felt relief - at least a little./_

_"He is indeed, a gentleman"_ Nami smiled at the thought.

Nami got up when she heard somebody laughed in the living room. She headed to the direction and saw a red hair sat on the couch watching TV.

_"When did he?"_ She walked past her room to the living room and stood next to the couch where Kidd sat.

"You really make yourself comfortable at someone else house huh?" Nami asked irritated, crossing her arms.

"Owh! Nami, have a seat" He patted the seat next to him as he threw his feet on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Still standing next to him.

"Watching a drama, of course" Kidd answered as he reached for the glass on the table.

"I didn't hear you coming"

"I called you but you didn't answer, so I just invited myself. You didn't lock the door though"

"Then, when did you take all those drinks and glasses?"

"Come on babe! You didn't notice I was in the kitchen?" Kidd snapped his fingers all of sudden, "Oh yeah! I know! no wonder you were stiffen and drooling back then" Kidd smiled slyly.

Nami tilted her head to face Kidd. Nami flushed and stuttered, "You… stupid! I… am… not" brushing her chin searching for signs of drooling, "And, what do you mean by that?"

"Seriously, were you thinking about erotic things huh? You looked like you were hanging in a cloud nine a moment before. So beautiful" Kidd replied as he laughed.

"Wha… what nonsense are you talking about?"

"Hmmm… let me put it this way so it gets into your small brain" Kidd stood and ruffled her hair. He leaned down to her ear "watching your orgasm is the best titillating sight" he pulled back as he stuck his tongue out.

In a second, Kidd put his hands on his head covering the swelling bumps.

_"That hurts bitch"_ Kidd screamed inside his heart but he won't blurt that out since Nami was still standing next to him. "Anyway, have you taken you medicine?" Kidd asked as he rubbed his head.

"Did Tora send you here?" Nami asked as she rubbed her fist.

"No! I was thinking you may need some company to get lai..." Kidd bit his tongue when he saw Nami shot him a death glare - if look could kill, he was gonna be a dead meat. "Okay… Is it wrong for me to pay a visit?"

"How very thoughtful of you. What's gotten you here anyway?" Nami sat on the couch beside Kidd.

"I came here to check on you. You should be grateful you know. But, since you are able to bonk even in your dream, I bet you are fine already"

Nami stood as she clenched her fist, wanting to hit Kidd again. In a split second, Nami saw him stood near the door ready to leave.

"Maybe, I shall take my leave, so that you can continue…" Kidd smirked as he made *the fig gesture just to annoy her. He knew if he were to stay closer to her, she would skin him alive. He opened the door as he waved his hand, "Bye-bye love. It's a pity I wasn't there to watch you having a great multiple orgasms" he said in a teasing tone giving her that dirty smirked.

Nami grabbed the small pillow on the couch to throw at him , "You dirty stupid little pig" she hollered but then stopped when she saw him stood unmoved, still holding the door knob.

* * *

"Multiple orgasms, you said?" Killer entered the house. "Your pick-up line is always suck Kidd"

"Shut up small dick!" Kidd grumbled as he followed Killer towards the living room.

Nami laughed as she heard Killer commented on that, "Yeah Killer! His pick up lines are lame"

"Yo Nami, you look well. Where's Law?" Killer passed her a bottle of Everclear as he took a seat on the couch and placed the snacks on the table.

"At work. By the way, I thought you wanted to leave Kidd" Nami smirked glancing Kidd before studying the drink. "My favourite! But Law warned me not to drink" then she put the bottle on the table.

"What is him? A pussy?" Kidd grunted.

"Better than you" Nami shouted back.

"Yeah right! Worship him like a God. He's just…" Kidd was cut off by when Killer gagged the snacks inside his mouth.

"Don't worry Nami. This dirty little pig is just missing you" Killer laughed.

Nami formed a smile on her lips.

"Aww… Kidd-kunn… you're annoyingly cute" she said in a singing tone ignoring the two who were now wrestling.

"Fuck you Killer" as he chocked Killer, "I should sew that dirty mouth of yours"

"Your mouth is the dirtiest here" Killer spat back as he tried to loosen Kidd's grip.

Nami smiled as she watched them.

"All right guys! Stop killing each other. Do it somewhere else, this is my house"

"So, Nami… have you told Law?" Killer asked as he pulled Kidd's hand away from his neck.

Nami paused a while and shook her head.

Killer let out a sigh and shook his head in frustration and leaned against the couch.

The conversation caught Kidd's attention, "Tell what?"

Nami knew, if she told Kidd, all hell broke loose since this was concerning Zoro. So she decided to stay silent.

Sensing the atmosphere, Killer leaned closer to Nami, beckoning his hand to Nami to leaned down. Nami did as told and he whispered something while looking at Kidd. Nami giggled.

"Now that ticks me off! What the hell are you hiding from me?" Kidd clutched his fist.

"I don't think you will want to hear it Kidd" Killer answered.

"It depends though. What is it all about?"

"Actually Kidd, Nami and I planned to have a double date. Since you don't have a chick, I don't think I can bring you along"

Nami and Killer laughed.

Kidd clutched his hand and gritted his teeth, "Both of you are getting on my nerves"

"Look! Look! He lost his temper. See… That's why I don't want to tell him this" Killer laughed as he pointed his fingers to Kidd. Nami clutched her stomach while giggling. Teasing Kidd was so much fun since he could easily lost his temper.

"You know… both of you are suck at lying, even worse than my pick up lines" Kidd spoke in a serious tone made Nami and Killer stopped laughing, "A date? Double date huh?" Kidd repeated, "Screw that, you just told me you ditch that girl, dickhead".

"Ahh... I shouldn't have told him that" Killer whined.

"Now tell me what is that all about that you don't want to let me know"

"Umm… are you sure you want to hear it?" Nami asked Kidd. "It's just about Zoro…"

Nami heard him let out a growl. All of them fell silence for a while.

A sound of someone twisting the door knob made them turned their attention to the door. They waited until the person opened the door.

"Tsk" Kidd uttered disapproval upon seeing Law headed to their direction.

"Didn't know you have guests today" Law spoke to Nami as he gave her a peck on her lips "Have you taken your medicine?"

Nami stuck her tongue, "Ah… Sorry I forgot"

"You don't throw it away don't you?"

Nami shook her head.

"She did" Kidd replied, "I saw her sniffing like a puppy searching for the pills"

"Now that's rude Kidd" Nami frowned.

Law looked at Kidd for a while and smiled a little before turning his head to Nami again.

"Seems like I have my witness here, Puppy-ya"

"But I took it back.. wait what? Who's Puppy" Nami flustered looking at the now smiling Kidd.

"Owh, Kidd, I see you are working under Law already?" Killer teased as he draped his hand over Kidd's shoulder.

"Hell no! Until pigs fly" Kidd growled at Killer.

"Don't worry Eustass-ya. Someday, you'll see a pig flies"

"Idiot!" Kidd muttered.

"Since you are here, let's drink" Killer suggested.

"Why not?" Law spoke as he took a seat.

Nami walked to the kitchen to grab extra glasses for them. When she returned, she put the glasses on the table.

"I'll pass" Nami told them taking her seat next to Law.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Zoro sat on the stool directed his eyes to the front watching children playing in the playground.

"You look tense lately. Do you have problem?" Tashigi asked while taking a seat next to him.

Zoro sighed and brushed his hair, "No"

Tashigi studied him, waiting for him to look at her but the latter kept his view to the front.

"I've been wanting to ask you this Zoro-san…" Tashigi talked again waiting for his response. She sighed as he didn't seem to pay attention to her. Then she decided to continue,

"You and Kidd..."

"And, what's that related to you?" This time Zoro turned his head to her sending her that annoying glare.

"Me? It's you" Tashigi corrected him, "And I'm not done yet!"

"I don't know why you bring this up when he has nothing to do with ME OR YOU" he emphasized the last part.

"Why are you getting so upset when he has nothing to do with us?" Tashigi shot back.

"Then, stop bragging about matters concerning others. I don't know why you have to think so much about someone you just met. And he was just someone else best friend" Zoro scolded. "I think, you are just over thinking. Give it a rest will you?" Zoro frowned.

Tashigi still unsatisfied so she continued, "Zoro-san! This keeps bothering me. After you met him last time, you seem to change. You may not realize that but I do"

"Me? Change?" Zoro pointed himself, "Cut me some slack. Did you hit your head that hard?"

"Zoro-san!" Tashigi snapped.

"Which part of me has changed?" Zoro tested her, a serious tone in his voice. "Care to explain?"

"Everything!" Tashigi answered between gritted teeth.

"So, what are you going to do about that?" Zoro asked her back.

"I… I don't know…" Tashigi answered "But, you lose your temper so easily, I never knew this side of yours"

"Now you know"

"Especially…" Tashigi studied his face "when I talk about Kidd"

Zoro shot her a glare, "Are you testing my limit woman?"

Tashigi felt chill ran down her body at the threatening glare. She felt her tongue gone numb. They sat in a tense silence.

"I'm just concern…"

"Then do something about your over concerning personality" Zoro cut her off as he stood looking at her with his raging glare. There was a tight tone in his voice.

Tashigi gasped as she looked at his contort expression.

_"Zoro-san… you obviously hiding something from me" _Tashigi could only scream in her mind but decided not to say it out loud. Just didn't want to make things worse.

"Don't bring up unnecessary things. Let's go back, I ride you home" Zoro walked leaving her.

Tashigi just watched his back and let out frustration sigh but then she followed after.

They just kept silence in the car until they reached her apartment.

* * *

"We're leaving" Killer said as he scrambled on his feet. Kidd followed suit.

Law and Nami got up following them to the door.

"Thanks for coming" Law said.

"Don't sweat it. We came just to pay Nami-chan a visit" Killer answered as he ruffled her hair.

Kidd cleared his throat as to remind Killer they needed to hurry.

Killer turned his attention to Kidd, "What?" raising his brows pretending to have no clue at Kidd's subtle hint.

Kidd annoyed at Killer's pretending innocent look.

Law smiled watching the scene.

"Come again next time" Law spoke politely.

"Nah! I don't think so… just give the both of you some quality time" Kidd rejected.

"That's nice of you, Eustass-ya" Law replied him.

"Maybe you should do something about your "thirsty" girlfriend eh? You didn't do a good job I see" Kidd said to Law out loud.

"Kidd… you!" Nami tried to hit Kidd but easily blocked by him.

Killer smirked and Law scoffed as he looked at the flustered Nami.

"Nope. I'm too great, that's why she craved for more" Law stated earning low grunt from Kidd.

"Why do I feel like I have been sexually assaulted?" Nami hollered.

Killer swung his arm around her shoulder, "Let them be, Nami. Men are always like that" squeezing her shoulder.

"And you enjoy this pervert talk very much eh Killer?" Nami knocked his hand away.

"Men" Killer answered shortly.

"Pervert trio" she muttered then made her way to the living room.

They laughed as they watched her leaving them. Then Kidd and Killer exited the house.

"You have nice friends Nami-ya" as Law made his way to Nami and helped her cleaning the table.

Nami glanced at him with a smile, "Aren't they?"

"He still cares for you. How can both of you broke up?"

"Now are you questioning me?" Nami asked.

"Sort of" Law replied with a low tone but Nami still could hear it.

"Maybe we were too immature. Just doing things what we felt were right. I don't know but… that was that time. So when we get into an argument, we tend to bite each other's throat. Nothing was solved"

Law slightly frowned, "He looks like someone who doesn't let things slide unless it concerns you"

Nami stopped "What do you mean?"

"Ugh… Just forget about it" Law replied.

"I think, we were meant to be a best friend. Don't you think so?" Nami winked at him.

Law nodded, "A best friend huh?".

Law carried the leftovers in the tray and tossed them into the dustbin.

**TBC**

**A/N : I'm not sure about other country, but in Japan and certain countries, *the fig gesture means sex.**

****Those who have no idea about the fig gesture, it is a gesture made when you curled your fingers (index to little) and stick out the thumb between the middle and index finger so that the thumb partly pokes out (and obviously, it's a disgusting sign, IMO)**

**All thanks to those who spend some time to read my story. Those who follow and favour and those anon who bookmark my page just to wait for the updates. Thank you, even though I don't know who you are, but your silent support, keep me going :D**

**Next, thanks a lot for your reviews. I love reading them. And, I also don't mind if you have critique reviews. I'll accept that with an open heart. So far, I have good feedbacks from those who review my story. Thanks a lot. They motivate me and encourage me to write better plot (at least, that's what I think).**

**Novi-chan:** Sorry in advance, but, do prepare for the heart attack. Because Law will eventually know in a very very very painful way I can think of; that if I didn't change my mind.

**Secret Otaku19: **I see, that's a nice idea. Let's see if I can fit it in the story line. By the way, please don't die. If you do, then I'll lost one of my favourite readers :3.

P/S : Thanks for your support though.

**Ein:** Thanks for liking my story. And didn't this story have the main couple as of now (Law and Nami), this just happens to have some conflict. Just some hint, maybe I'll go for either Law X Nami and Zoro X Nami. I don't think Kidd will have his spotlight here, he had done his part. About Zoro and Tashigi, I'll tell the you somewhere in the middle of the story (wait, I'm not sure in the middle or near the end, but surely, I have that in store). Hope you can stick until then.

**ShadouMage****:** Here's the update. Anyway, thank you for keeping up with the story :D

**Kyo-Chans****:** Does it really have that effect? Hahaha… thanks for giving me that kind of compliment :D.

**KakashiXSakura16: **Well, she did answer it casually. Enjoy the latest update.

**P/S : Love scene in the next in-progressed chapter. Am I a pervert? duh!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING : Beware of love scene - not that detail (That's why it is rated M)**

Nami, Tashigi and Vivi were walking in the narrow passage towards their office.

"Tashigi-san, you look down lately" Vivi spoke.

"Just tired" She replied as she held her file closer to her chest.

Nami felt the tension rose as they fell silence.

"Ah, Zoro-san!" Vivi spoke as she saw Zoro walked in the opposite direction.

All of them looked at him.

"Good afternoon Zoro-san" Vivi greeted and bowed a little.

"Afternoon" He replied with a smile. After that, he left without saying anything.

That was when Nami realized, Tashigi tensed a bit, "Tashigi-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hmm" was her short reply then she left the two as she headed to her table.

Nami and Vivi looked at each other in confusion.

At the café, during lunch hour...

Nami and Vivi watched Tashigi poked her food without exactly eating them.

"Cheer up, Tashigi-chan! What happened?" Nami asked.

Tashigi sighed, "I never understand him"

"Huh? What is it?" Vivi asked in confusion.

"We fought"

"Huh?" Vivi and Nami startled.

"Tashigi-san, that's rare" Vivi said.

"I was just asking him his problem, but who knew he blew up in an instant"

"You may have said something he didn't like Tashigi-chan" Nami replied her.

"I was just asking him… about Kidd"

Nami felt her heat skipped a beat, and then she turned her attention to look at her.

"But why you asked him about Kidd?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know. I was just curious" Tashigi explained

Nami studied Tashigi.

"But why Kidd?" Vivi asked her again.

"I don't know. I meant to ask him long time ago. Do you remember how he suddenly lost his temper at Kidd?" Tashigi directed her question to Vivi.

Vivi nodded, "Yes. Normally, Zoro-san doesn't even bother over the small matter"

"Now you get it" Tashigi spoke.

Deep inside, Nami agreed with what Vivi had said. That Zoro, he wouldn't give a damn thing if it didn't concern him. Had Tashigi known any better, she would know the reason Zoro behaving that way. But Nami just kept things inside her. She had no intention to tell them anything about that.

"Nami-san, do you happen to know about Kidd and Zoro?" This time directed her question to her.

Nami shook her head, "I'm sorry Tashigi-chan… I don't know" She didn't know how that bullshit lie slipped easily out of her mouth. Without even a bit of guilt.

"Ah… maybe I should apologize" Tashigi whined, "I shouldn't bring that up" dropping her head on the table.

"Cheer up, Tashigi-san!" Vivi encouraged her friend.

"By the way Nami-san, I mean to ask you this, but who is Kidd-san to you?" Vivi suddenly interrupted.

"Kidd? He is just a friend. Kidd and I used to study in the same school" Nami replied.

"No wonder you guys are so close. Must be hard to be with him" Vivi said, "Ah... Sorry Nami-san, I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. I'm used to it" Nami smiled.

"Could he be your first boyfriend? That Kidd?" Tashigi guessed as she got up.

Nami startled at her remark, "Tashigi-chan, you are quite sharp" she complimented.

"Just got the feeling. Seeing you guys are that close. Then how come you… ah… I mean, now you are with Law-san" Tashigi asked.

"We broke up then I went to further my study, happened to meet Law" Nami explained, obviously skipping some details.

" No wonder Kidd-san is still… you know… quite possessive over you" Vivi wondered.

"He is?" Nami raised her brows.

"Yeah! Clearly seen in his action. I think he cares about you" Tashigi answered.

Nami pouted, "I wonder why" she remembered the same thing Law said to her.

"Speaking of which, Zoro-san never showed his concern the way a boyfriend should" Tashigi whined.

"Maybe… he cares, he just doesn't know how to show it" Nami said knowing very well she didn't mean that.

Tashigi listened to her. "You are right. But, I want to feel that kind of feeling. Having someone to care about you. I envy you Nami-san"

"There's nothing you should be jealous about" Nami replied.

"Why not? You know, the time I saw how Law took care of you when you were ill, I reflected my relationship with Zoro. I was hoping he is that kind of a guy" Tashigi explained. "Well, maybe because we met under certain circumstances. Not like you"

"What do you mean?" Nami frowned, confused.

"You see, Zoro and I…" Tashigi paused for a while, "No! Do you believe arranged marriage is still existed?" Tashigi asked both Vivi and Nami all of sudden.

Both nodded.

"That's how Zoro and I were assigned to each other. Our family arranged that for us"

Nami felt a slit through her heart when she heard that. And she didn't feel right about that too.

"Being with such a family, I had no choice but to obey. Maybe the same thing goes to Zoro-san. He couldn't choose his own path" Tashigi confessed.

"I fell for him the first time I saw him, our family were having a gathering dinner just to let us meet. He hardly ever noticed me" Tashigi recalled the memory back "But then, when I heard my mom arranged our marriage, I just agreed since I know it is Zoro I will be married to"

Nami listened intently; she felt Tashigi was purposely shot her with thousand of stones even though she knew she had no intention to do so.

"Three years ago, we were supposed to get engaged but, Zoro-san decided to postpone the engagement, all of sudden, saying it would be best if we try to know each other first" Tashigi explained. "I don't know the reason why, but knowing that, of course I felt a little disappointment. Since Zoro-san thought it was the best, I just followed along. And we ended the way we are now"

Each and every word Tashigi uttered tore her every core.

"Tashigi-san!" Vivi could only let out a concern.

"It's okay Vivi" Tashigi smiled and sipped her drink.

Nami looked at the food in front of her. She lost her appetite in an instant.

"I'm just glad, Zoro-san accepts me the way I am. I am just waiting for him to open up for me a bit more but somehow, there are still lots of him that I don't know" Tashigi uttered. "He's a complicated man. I never understand him"

"Tashigi-san, this is the first time I heard you talking and complaining about Zoro-san" Vivi spoke then turned to Nami when she noticed her kept quiet "Nami-san, are you okay?"

"Um… just feel somewhat weird" Nami answered. But then she realized her mistake when Vivi and Tashigi looked at her in confusion, "I mean, arranged marriage, it's so rare nowadays, but then I know it happens to someone I know… it's just too strange" she tried to explain herself.

Vivi and Tashigi nodded.

"Maybe, that's why he didn't really feel any attachment to me" Tashigi continued.

"I'm sure, Zoro-san feels too" Vivi assured her.

Tashigi sighed again and sipped her drinks.

"Maybe Zoro-san is right. I might just overly concern over nothing" Tashigi spoke again.

"Don't worry Tashigi-san. I am sure, Zoro-san will forgive you" Tashigi smiled at Vivi's comforting words.

"Nami-san, if you don't mind I ask you this, if Law-san and you get into a fight, how do you manage to make up?" Tashigi asked out of curiosity.

Nami shot her head up, "It depends. But normally, he is the one who make things up. He is too mature" Nami explained.

"It must be awkward right?"

"Well, if you know how to spice things up, it's not that hard"

Tashigi sighed again, "Maybe I should apologize"

On that very day, Nami realized one thing she hadn't done before, never did come to her mind to think why Zoro left her. And now, she had the urge to know.

* * *

Law exited the bathroom then he saw Nami still sat, leaning her back against the pillow for a support.

"Not sleep?" Law asked as he walked towards the bed.

"Just a little bit more. I want to finish up this chapter" Nami replied without moving her eyes from the reading material.

"Night, sweet" Law said kissing her head.

"Night" Nami watched him settling himself next to her.

Nami still held the book in her hand. After a while, her thought ran back to the conversation she had with Tashigi few days ago.

"Arranged marriage, huh?" And now her mind was completely focusing on the man that came to her mind. Her mind recalled back the time Zoro said to not care every single thing about him. Somehow she felt like she could relate what happened years ago to Tashigi's story. _"Can I say the reason he left because of that arranged marriage?" _She tapped her fingers on her chin.

_"No! No! No! I don't think so… coincident? But He said he won't ever let me go"_ she processed her mind, searching for logic answers_. "In the end, he left me though. That was obviously a lie" _Nami frowned, feeling irritated at that thought.

Nami let out a silent sigh. She recalled back her memories with him hoping to find just little hint why he left. "_Could it be his mother?_" His mother as well as his family never liked her. It was just Zoro who kept defending her.

Well, what kind of mother wanted a _stained_ girl like her, as she labeled Nami, to be with her son, or rather part of the family. His mother never liked her ever since the first time they met.

_"Am I that desperate?" _Nami asked herself.

_"But, Zoro-san never once said I love you"_ suddenly Nami heard Tashigi's voice rang inside her mind. Then Nami felt something warm knocking her heart when she thought about Zoro. Her heart softened.

_"Never once…"_ She didn't know why but she smiled at the thought.

_/"Nami, come! There's a certain place I want to go with you. Just with you" Zoro said to her._

_Nami followed him to the car. They arrived at the said destination._

_"This place is quite isolated" Nami uttered as she studying her surrounding following Zoro's lead._

_Zoro held her hand as they walked toward the hills. Nami's eyes widened at the view, letting Zoro's hand go as she stepped forward. Beyond the hills, she saw a rocky limestone cliff overlooking the crystal water. They sat there for hours, listening to the sound of waves breaking on the rocks down below. There was something ethereal about the view before them. The sky was a shade brighter than usual and the wind blew lightly caressing her face._

_"I never knew this place existed. It's magical" She said watching the scenic vista._

_"It's just a place where I usually go when I need to be alone" Zoro explained to her. "And now, it's ours"_

_Nami turned her head to the back and sending him a smiled "I feel calm. Thanks"_

_Zoro smiled back at her. A smile that killed her inside. She stood looking up the cloud, closing her eyes and smelling the fresh air. She felt so refreshed. _

_Zoro looked at her small form. Her orange hair waved as the wind blew. Unaware, he rose and walked towards her standing at her back. His hand instinctively snaking around her small waist and pulled her closer in a hug._

_Nami felt a hard body pressed against her back. Hands were securely wrapped around her waist. She then put a hand on his hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that. She could feel his breath against her neck. _

_After a long silence, he uttered, "I love you"._

_Surprised, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He put his chin on her shoulder with his eyes still closed and a small smile painted on his lips. A small smile formed on her lips and leaned her head to his head and closed her eyes again. _

_"You know..." _

_"Hm…" _

_"This is so rare" she smiled, waiting for his response. When he didn't say anything, she continued "I wish I could hear you say that every moment"_

_"Are you stupid?" he said "I won't say that again" _

_She laughed. She could feel that he was also smiling./_

Nami shaking the thought away _"Why the hell am I remembering that?"_

She turned to the side just to see Law who was spooning, sleeping soundly. _"Even in his sleep, he still looks cool"_. She put her novel on the table and turned off the lamp. Nami moved herself so that she was close to him. She turned her body to face his back and leaning her forehead against his back snaking her hand around his torso and sleep.

Law opened his eyes as he felt a hand sneaked around his torso and glanced over his shoulder just to see Nami who leaned against his back. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Nami put the box next to the table. Their team had done with the decorating and all that left was arranging the round table but since Franky's team insisted on doing that, they agreed to delegate the task to them. And that also meant, they finished their task and continued on their daily tasks. As she passed, she saw the notice board then her mind recalled back the moment she fell on him. Her hand suddenly went to her neck, massaging the warmth that still lingering there. Her head turned to the pantry when she heard the door opened. She waited and saw Usopp exited the pantry.

"Oh.. N… Nami" Usopp stuttered.

Nami gave him a smile, "Have you taken your lunch?"

""Not yet" Usopp felt tense when he faced Nami. He put his hands on his pockets.

"Come! Let's go the café altogether. All of them were gathering there" Nami said softly.

Usopp nodded, but he didn't look at her.

Nami studied him, she could see him tensed. It couldn't be helped, he might be scared or shy after witnessing something that was so embarrassing, even she felt ashamed when she remembered. Both of them walked to the lift without exchanging words.

When they arrived at the café, Nami saw Sanji waved at them and she pulled Usopp as she walked to the direction. Sanji pulled the chair for Nami to sit.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun" Nami settled herself to sit. When she turned her head to the front, she saw Zoro who was sitting talking to Brook. As she studied him, she remembered what Tashigi had told her the day before. She felt her heart filled something she couldn't even fathom.

But then she saw him glanced at her and sent her his genuine smile. At the moment, when their eyes met, Nami felt her heart jumped.

They still had another week and that one week had changed everything between Nami and Zoro. They had to work together and helped each other for the presentation about their completed project. Nami no longer felt the urge to avoid his every presence. She didn't know the exact reason but she knew, ever since she heard Tashigi's story, she felt relief. For what, she couldn't explain. It just felt like, half of the weight lifted from her shoulder. It could be the resentment she had towards him began to subside; nevertheless she didn't really put lot of thought into it. She still had to mind their distance because she was thinking about Tashigi, and of course Law.

However, the latter did not think the same. Zoro did feel the changes but he didn't say much about that. As long as he could see Nami the way she was now, then he wouldn't mind. He took that as a positive hint to advance towards her. He didn't want to miss any chance of getting her back, whatever it took. Just like what he did in the past. He wanted to let her know that she still owned his heart, even until now, and he hoped, Nami felt the same too.

* * *

Nami and Law were still gathering in the kitchen after dinner. Law was sitting on the kitchen table while Nami was cleaning the counter. Only the music accompanied them. As Law listened to the beat, he caught some of the lyric that made him horny all of sudden. He blamed the lyric for turning him on.

He propped his elbow on the table and leaning his head against his palm eyeing Nami who was cleaning her kitchen counter. Her hair was tied in a messy high bun making her looked astounding. And some of the loose strand fell on her back making her back sexy, or so he thought. His eyes darted to her nape. Something inside him stirred and ran down to his lower part. He grunted then looked away.

Trying to control himself, he failed miserably. His eyes then found its way on her as he turned his eyes to her again, lost to his desire. That tight tank top enhancing her curves added to his tension. And that damn short pants, revealing her slender legs to him, he knew he slowly reaching the edge as he felt like all his blood rushing down to his groin, leaving his brain empty. And that constricting feeling telling him he was ready in any time.

"Nami-ya, you look sexy with that outfit" Law complimented her out of the blue but then regretting. He felt like biting his own tongue for letting his erection think fast before his brain.

Nami turned to look at him, "Yes?"

His eyes darted to her exposed neck. Then his eyes traveled down to her irresistible ample bosom, adding more tension to his now swelling groin. "You know your shirt gets in the way" Law said again, _"Wait, no! That's not what I want to say"_ Law cursed himself.

"What are you saying? Out of the blue?" Nami asked frowning.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Law asked in defeat.

Nami paused for a while then replied, "More or less twelve days ago"

Law fell silence as calculating something. Then he sighed, "I couldn't wait that long. I'm about this close" Law said winking while bringing his hand up to her, measuring out an inch with his thumb and finger.

"Huh? Close to what?" Nami still confused.

"I've got a hard on"

"Hard on? This early?" Nami chuckled.

"Blame youself for wearing skimpy cloth. I need some stress-relief sex"

"You know what, you are too bold"

"So? How do you want me to say that?"

Nami quiet not sure what to say.

"You want it or not?" Law looked at her intently.

Nami looked at him suspiciously. _"But oh! that sexy look, who would be able to resist!"_ Nami smiled, "Jeez. With all that talk. I suppose I'll have to now"

Law smiled "Then…", He got up from his seat and approached her. When he stood behind her, he caressed her shoulder with his fingers then placed a few light kisses on her nape.

Nami shuddered when his warm lips traveled along her spine. She was so lost in the sensation Law built up inside her that she didn't realize Law brought her to the bedroom until her back touched the wall of her door.

"Wait… Wait! Let me… Let me take the pill first" Nami said between gasps.

"Just let it be. It's mine anyway" Law said bluntly as he gave open mouthed kiss along her neck and shoulder and looping his arms around her waist tightly.

Nami sighed in delight, "How can you say that. Not now. I am not ready for that yet" she placed her hand on his chest, pushing him a little.

She forced herself free from his grasp but then she froze when she felt his hardened bulge pressed against her stomach. She couldn't deny the delicious sensation that tickling her stomach.

"Impatience are you?" Nami asked between giggled as she looked him.

"You know that"

All of sudden she felt Law grabbed her waist and lifted her off of the ground. She heard the door clicked and in a blink of an eye, found herself deposited on the bed while Law straddle her hips. Nami propped herself on her elbow wanted to say something. But the latter didn't give her the chance to utter single word as he crushed his lips upon hers.

She let out a heavy sigh but letting Law took the lead. Sometime later, both of them lay half-naked.

Nami felt him rubbing desperately against her hips and his hand wandering all over her body before flattening his palm over her stomach. His mouth was working along her jaw and her neck, placing kiss in every trail before travelling up to her mouth, licking the seam of her lips.

Nami responded by opening her mouth expecting his tongue to slide inside but then was surprised when he lightly nipping her lower lips sensually. Her fingers playfully pinched his earlobe.

Law shifted a little to adjust himself so that his legs slid between her thighs. He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his giving him the leverage to rub himself against her. He groaned at the delicious friction, but he knew he still couldn't get enough, so he pressed his hips harder against hers.

She let out a soft moan and stiffened for a while when she felt his impressive bulge rubbing against her core. Her hips bucked involuntarily knowing exactly what they wanted.

"You feel it?" he asked huskily breaking the kiss as he still rubbing his hips against hers, a bit harder. "This is what I feel when I am near you" he sunk his body deeper into her, caressing her thigh in some needy way "This is how much I want you" he grabbed her thigh tightly, she could feel his fingers biting through her flesh that sure would leave some bruises the next day.

His hand caressing her side waking her every nerve while his nose brushing against her skin around the neck sending goosebumps all over her body. He buried his nose at the junction where her jaw met her neck. He placed an open-mouth kiss and lightly sucking the skin around the area. He moved his lips along her jaw line in a series of feather light kisses and continued down her neck across the collarbone, stopping to lightly scrape his teeth over the bump above her collarbone and then shifting to the centre of her throat. He then flicked his tongue against the spot, enjoying the taste of her skin.

He was fascinated when she smiled and bit her lower lips seductively. He could feel her hips grinding against his aimlessly as for searching something that only Law knew he could give. _"Sexy"_ Law thought. Unable to control himself, he crushed his lips on hers again.

All of sudden, Law's phone rang. At first he ignored that and only focused on the erotic danced that centre inside their mouth and moving his hips at a steady rhythm, shutting all his senses of the surrounding except the warmth of the girl beneath him. But then, the phone rang again, this time quite long.

Law groaned as he broke the kiss, "Damn… of all time" He cursed as he got up, and reached out for his phone on the table next to the bed.

Nami felt slightly dizzy with the desire his kiss had invoked as she laid breathless on the bed. She sat after calming down a bit.

"Can't you just tell me tomorrow?" Law hollered. "Understood" Law let out a frustrated sigh as he slumped his butt on the bed, sprawling his legs wider and he gritted his teeth to ease that painful but pleasing tension in his lower region.

Nami sat silently watching him. She wanted to ask but knew it would ruin the heated mood, she stayed silence.

This wasn't the first time actually, so she never really cared although it was kind of frustrating that you couldn't find a release when you were nearly your limit. But she pitied Law the most. He would mostly suffer a lot.

"A quickie?" Nami suggested as she kissed his shoulder and caressed the spot with her fingers.

Law turned his head to the back, disagreed, "No. We still have plenty of time"

"I thought you were in a hurry"

"Let's not think about that first" with that he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her on the bed so that she lay on her back. He hovered himself on top of her, resuming their session. He continued his assault to her pulse, pausing at the point as he enjoyed suckling the soft skin long enough until he was sure he left his mark there. He felt Nami turned her head to the side giving him access he demanded.

Then he buried his mouth at the junction of her neck, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin where it connected with her shoulder. His hand caressing her shoulder. He then moved up as he brushed his lips along her jaw and stopped at her lips, placing a sensual kiss before he pulled away.

His palm greedily spreading against the flesh of her chest, before sliding his hand under the bra strap to expose all of her skin to his hungry touch and eyes. He moved downward to place gentle biting kisses on the skin just above her breast.

**[A/N : you can imagine anything you want, the romantic one, couldn't bring myself to write the Ah-uh-ah-uh part anymore… fuh *blush]**

Law watched as her face contorted and scrunched while her mouth open in a kind of howl beneath him. He quickened his pace as he was close, oh close to his sex-death-throes state. He could feel her fingers digging the flesh of his back as she shuddered and felt her body pressed closer to his. He slid one of his hands to hold her tight around the small of her back as she arched. Losing all of his control, he erupted, rested his forehead against hers as he did, their noses grinding softly against each other. He could hear her whimpering as he still releasing inside her and feeling her tensed moments after. He could feel her hand sliding up to his shoulder and pulled him closer. He placed kisses all over her face as he was still looming over her.

"Thank you, Nami-ya" Law murmured, panting hardly. A satisfied smile formed on his lips. He gave her a last long kiss before slowly, letting himself collapsed on top of her.

Nami laid still. Her hand lazily caressing his back, drawing a circle on his back. Several moments later, she felt a weigh lifted off her body when he rolled to his side. Nami felt the cold stung her body as she was exposed to the chilled air.

Law pulled her so that her head pillowing his arm and he leaned his head against her. He pulled the blanket over them as he felt the chill in the air. His fingers stroking her shoulder lightly.

"I'll be going for about ten days" Law broke the silence.

"When are you leaving?"

"Sunday. In the afternoon"

Nami slowly nodded. She sighed as she cuddled to him, "I'll be lonely"

"Me too" Law stared off into the dark ceiling before he suggested them to sleep.

* * *

Law opened his eyes as the light hit his eyes, half of his face buried in the pillow. He then turned to lie on his side and watched Nami who was still sleeping like a baby. Her body curling, pillowing her own arm. He saw her shoulder rose and fell for every breathe she took.

His eyes craving her every angle; her eyes, her brows, her nose, her lips, her skin, her hair, absorbing every detail of her beauty. _"Damn! She is glowing"_. Law cursed in his thought. His hand automatically reaching for her hair as he stroke every strand into place. Then his hand, tracing all his passion marks on her neck and her collarbone. _"Duh! I overdid"_. She would have trouble to hide all those mark. Law smiled. He halted when Nami stirred a little before stretching.

Law chuckled when he saw her stretching exposing her naked body to him. _"That's arousing"_ Law smiled at his own thought.

Nami heard a low chuckle coming beside her so she opened her eyes just to meet Law's intense gaze.

"Morning" Nami smiled greeting him lazily.

Law asked propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at her. His other hand stroking her cheek.

Nami caught his hand and kissed the back of his hand before sat up pulling the drawer to take her pills.

"Do you really need to kill the little me inside?" Law's brows furrowed when he saw her swallowed the pill.

"Tora, you really can't attend the dinner?" Nami asked as she lay on her stomach, facing Law, ignoring his question.

"Yes. I'll be busy. Sorry, I couldn't come with you" Law apologized.

"It's okay. Not a big deal. Though I'll be alone" Nami replied him then buried her face in the pillow.

"You make me feel bad"

"Yes. I purposely said that"

Law let out a small smile as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I'll be returning this evening to drive you there" Law spoke before he got up from the bed.

"Are you okay with that?" Nami looked up at him and blushed a little when she saw him in all his glory, remembering their night together.

Law met her eyes, "That's the least I can do". He smirked when he saw her pinky cheek. He assumed her flushed cheeks was because she was recalling about what had happened last night.

* * *

Nami stood in front of the mirror examining herself. Then she sighed.

"Ah… Tora… how am I supposed to cover all these?" Her hand touching every bruise on her neck.

"I like that. Don't worry. You look sexy with them" Law was propping himself on the bed watching Nami.

"Only you… others won't think the same" Nami examined her neck that was now decorated with visible red marks.

"Why do you care about what others think? You are lucky I didn't put them somewhere in you cheek or jaw?"

"Eww... That's even gross!" Nami made a disgusting face, "I am attending dinner, and do you think it is appropriate to put on sweater?"

"Oh… that is your main concern? Then…" He got up and went to her closet, took some clothes "wear this" he passed it to her.

Law gave her a turtle neck shirt. Nami sighed in defeat. He knew Law was just teasing her. He was always like that.

"That if you want to cover them fully" Law continued with his serious look.

"How can this help?" Nami asked, almost irritated.

"Then, what about this" This time, Law passed her the yellow scarf. Again, another teasing.

"I will look like stupid combining yellow scarf with this black dress" Nami complained.

Law frowned, "Let me see…" he studied her neck, "they aren't that visible, at least for few days. You can conceal them with your make up right?"

Nami sighed again. Feeling lost at his oblivious remark.

"Why are you complaining now? This isn't the first time I give you that" Law uttered, "If I had known you'll be this noisy, I'll give you more that that" he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ah... You coldhearted bastard" Nami cursed, "That's not what I mean" Nami uttered as she took out her green and yellow concealers, foundation and make up from the drawer. She began to work on covering the hickeys with the green concealer followed by yellow.

Law smiled, "You are my sweetheart, is it wrong if I mark your skin?"

"Not at the right time" Nami let out irritation grunt as she glanced through his reflection in the mirror before continuing her task. Law watched intently as she dabbed the sponge on her neck.

"So you don't really mind"

"Not really. As long as you put them somewhere hidden" Nami voiced softened. Her hand still working on putting the foundation on her neck.

Law watched as he saw the marks were no longer visible in her neck and her collarbone. _"Make up trick!"_

Nami got up and stood in front of Law "How? Are they still visible?" Nami turned her head side to side to show him her neck.

Law put his fingers on his chin studying her neck "Hmm… no. They are completely hidden" he shook his head.

"Can we go now?"

Law nodded as he got up from the bed and exited the room with Nami.

* * *

Law stopped in front of her office building.

"I'll ask Kidd to fetch me if it's too late. Are you okay with that?" Nami asked before she opened the door.

Law paused, thinking for a while before he replied her, "Why do you need to ask a favor from him? Just call me when you are done"

Nami smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going" just when she was about to get off the car, she felt Law pulled her hand.

"Nami-ya!" he waited until Nami turned her face to him, "You are still glowing" Law said with a smile before letting her go.

Nami stunned at his remark, confused. Nami looked at her black dress. _"Glowing?" _and shrugged it off.

As she was just about to enter the lobby, she bumped with Zoro. For a second, they stood there without saying anything, just exchanging looks.

"Let's go inside" Zoro invited her tilting his head to the side.

"Ah-uh! Yeah" Nami nodded as she followed soon.

They spot the other sat at the round table. Nami saw several new faces she had never seen, maybe friends of her colleagues.

"They haven't started yet, right?" Nami asked Zoro.

"Guess so. Let's sit over there" Zoro pointed to the seats.

Nami directed her eyes to where Zoro pointed. There are two vacant seats adjacent to each other, between Usopp and Luffy.

Zoro pulled the chair for Nami to sit. Nami startled but she sat anyway. And Zoro sat next to her.

Nami saw Tashigi sat next to Sanji, at the opposite side. Tashigi didn't look at their way but kept talking to Sanji, ignoring Zoro._"Maybe they still on a bad term" _Nami thought.

All of them paid attention to the front when the spokesperson greeted the audiences.

Since both of them sat at the side of the round table, Zoro had a chance to study Nami who was now angled in front of him. Instead of focusing to the spokesperson, he aimed his eyes solely on Nami from her hair to her ear, her jaw to her spine; blame the chair for covering her whole back. He enjoyed his time drinking in the fascinating view in front of him.

Zoro couldn't keep his eyes off of Nami. He had noticed her glowing despite her black dress and she looked utterly beautiful. He felt a stab in the pit of his stomach. Being with her in the past, he knew very well the tell-tale sign of her after-sex experience_."And that could only mean…"_ Zoro narrowed his eyes when his mind snapped to Trafalgar Law.

The more he watched the deeper his stomach churned. _"Shit". _He took his eyes off of her for a moment as he looked around him and saw Smoker sat at the opposite table. Without saying anything, he got up and moved to where Smoker was.

Tashigi darted her eyes to where Zoro was sitting but then she felt her heart ached when he showed no sign of concern, not even looking to her direction. She didn't notice when he arrived before, she just realized when the spokesperson ended his speech that she saw Zoro stood and walked to another table. She sighed, disappointed.

Nami turned to face the table and smiled when she saw Tashigi looked at her with pleading eyes. Nami turned her head to the side just to see the empty spot Zoro had left. She then looked again at Tashigi and shook her head. As disappointed as Tashigi was, she felt that too. Deep inside, she wished Zoro had stayed.

**TBC**

**First of all, thanks for reading, reviews, follows and favour.**

**Every time I update my chapter, there'll be several readers who follow and/or favour my story. Thanks all. I'm glad you take notice of my story.**

**Novichan83: **Aww… **Novichan**… I know I'll have to disappoint you some day, and I would like to say thousands of sorry in advance _*bowing_. Law has been more than happy all along, he wins the whole plot doesn't him? So, let's heat up the moment for a while shall we? Please be patient with me, I'll make it up for Law… and make him happy in the end (not necessarily ended with Nami, but who knows), I can promise you this. Please don't hate me for that… I know because, I hate myself for making Law suffers too… for a while. Huuuuu

**Souleater26:** Hello **souleater**! Thanks for you support and loving my story and I will make sure you keep loving it (that if you don't have a change of heart). I understand your idea about making three different endings. I have thought about it the moment I write this story. And I know very well, the alternative endings could fit this story very well (you see, we have three pairings here). But then, there'll be no challenge in it, but again… argh… it's hard to explain, but let's stick to the end then you'll see how I end this twisted story.

**Secret Otaku19: **Because I want him to be such a boyfriend. The loving, mature, open-minded boyfriend. Why I can write kissing story? I AM A PERVERT, THAT'S WHY. Ha ha ha, just kidding. Let's say I feel it based on my experience :3. You don't have to have a real experience, just do some reading. I read a lot of romance novels (not in English language though), so, yeah, that helps.

**KakashiXSakura16: **I'm blushing! :p But it's no wrong to have a slightly (or fully) perverted mind right? Hahahaha…

**KiddXNami3:** I'm so sorry to disappoint you (and half of me who ships KiddXNami)… but this story just doesn't fit Kidd, I just couldn't see that until this recent chapter, so I will and just leave him be as her best friend. And thanks for spending some time to stick to this story and leave some review too :)

**Hey, I think my story is now full of love scenes (or sex) between Law and Nami (I can't help it, I just love them), in the future chapters too (the one I wrote earlier than the rest), I am not sure if I should cut the scene… **

**Oh... yes, excuse me for my grammatical mistakes and typo. English is my second language.**


End file.
